


To Hell And Back

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But he also can't stay, Chloe misses Lucifer, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Lucifer can't stay away, Lucifer misses Chloe, Protective Chloe Decker, Sexual Tension, They need a plan..., Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: Continues on from where 4x10 left off. Chloe had gotten so used to Lucifer being by her side that she has no idea how to live her life without him there. She never knew it was possible to miss someone so much, and she can't help feeling like it's her fault he had to leave in the first place. She wants, needs, her partner back, and she wants them to finally get their chance. Lucifer made the ultimate sacrifice, but he doesn't deserve to be stuck in a place he hates. So Chloe sets out on a mission to save him, with a little help from her friends - old and new.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 274
Kudos: 493





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete and will be updated regularly. I wrote it as a full story rather than in chapters, so some chapters will be short and others long - it just depends where there's a natural break in the story.
> 
> I absolutely love this show and fell in love with the characters, especially Deckerstar. It's my first Lucifer fic so I hope you like it :)

**To Hell And Back**

_And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact_

_“They must have a king!”_

_“No. No, no. No, see this… this is…this is what I meant, Lucifer, when I-…you can't leave me. Listen, I'm so sorry for how I acted when I first saw your face, I- it was stupid and-…Please. Please don't go. I- I love you. I love you. Please don't leave.”_

_"You see we were wrong about something else in the prophecy. My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. It always has been.”_

_“Please. Don't go.”_

_“Goodbye.”_

Every time Chloe closed her eyes, that final conversation with Lucifer replayed on a loop in her mind – over and over, and over again. So much so that she could recall every detail from those moments high up on the penthouse balcony, from Lucifer’s bright red pocket square to the exact shade of grey of the heavily clouded, gloomy night sky that blocked out any attempt of starlight shining through. It was poignant in that it matched the sombre mood, and ironic really now that she knew that Lucifer was literally the ‘light bringer’ – the stars were his, his creation, and they couldn’t be seen that night, just like he wouldn’t be seen again on Earth.

The only other time she’d felt such sheer desperation and panic as she had done when Lucifer said he had to go back, was when Trixie had been kidnapped. Her heart had thudded against her ribcage as if it were trying to escape – as if it were trying to get to Lucifer, because without her realising (or as time went on, allowing herself to admit), he and all of his Lucifer-ness had irrevocably been embedded in her heart. And by leaving, he would be taking her heart with him.

When she’d asked him, _“So for how long? Like a couple, a couple of weeks or a month or-”_ her throat had become so tight with emotion from the effort to keep the tears at bay at the thought of losing him, that it became hard to breathe. The look of unadulterated sadness and resignation on his face as he averted his eyes and changed the subject, told her everything she needed to know. Lucifer doesn’t lie. Maybe he was protecting her from the truth, maybe it hurt too much to say out loud – or maybe it was a bit of both, but by not answering her he was confirming her worst fears. He wasn’t coming back in a couple of weeks, or even in a month. He just wasn’t coming back. At all. 

In that moment, all of their false starts, their one step forwards and three steps back, the misunderstandings and frustration, their ‘moments’, flashed through her mind like an old-fashioned film reel. They’d danced around each other for so long, and wasted _so_ much time – time that they could have been something _more._ Time that, at the time, she’d thought they had so much more of. Now, that time was cruelly being taken away from her, like sand slipping through her fingers, and she couldn’t let him go without him knowing how much she cared about him – all of him. And so, she told him. With tears streaming down her face, the words tumbled irrepressibly from her lips, no longer able to be contained. _“I love you”_ she told him – twice, because she needed him to truly understand what she had felt for him for so long now. And then she begged him to stay. 

If her heart wasn’t already breaking, the look on Lucifer’s face at hearing her words would have shattered it into a million pieces. She’d never seen such a myriad of emotions on his face before. His eyes – his beautiful mahogany eyes that were always so expressive, despite his perpetual attempts to mask his emotions – became glassy, and he looked at her in utter awe and bewilderment. It was like he couldn’t fathom how anyone could possibly love him – how anyone could deem him worthy of such feelings. Knowing what she did now about his history, and how isolated and reviled he’d been for the majority of his incredibly long life, that wasn’t hard to understand. Her heart ached for him and she just wanted to hug him and never let him go, to make up for all the love he’d missed out on and to make him understand that he was worthy. He managed to look both like the happiest man in the world and the saddest all at the same time, like he’d just been given the world, only to be told he couldn’t keep it. 

Chloe was sure her face echoed that dichotomy of emotions when he echoed her feelings: _“My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. It always has been.”_ Their kiss that followed should have been a beginning – the start of their _more,_ of their future together. But instead it was a bittersweet tribute to what might have been – a goodbye. She held his face in her hands as they kissed, and tasted tears on her lips – she wasn’t sure if they were hers or his. She tried to pour everything she had into that kiss – imploring him to understand that she didn’t care if he was the devil, it didn’t change how she felt about him. She accepted him, devil face and all. To her, he was and always would be, Lucifer, her Lucifer – the man she loved. 

The shock of seeing Lucifer’s beautiful ethereal, bright white wings appear on his back out of literally nowhere, was overridden by the realisation that this was it – he was leaving. And she would never see him again. When he cupped her cheek with his hand, that familiar tingle she got whenever he touched her ran down her spine, and she closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of his warm skin on hers one last time, and unable to watch him leave. She grasped his hand, desperate to keep him there with her for just one more second. 

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe didn’t know how long she stood out there on the balcony, staring out into the gloomy sky, searching for any sign that he might change his mind and come back, and cursing the unfairness of it all. At some point she had retreated back inside in a daze. A half-drunk glass of whisky sat on the bar, a semi-full ashtray adorned the top of the piano, and Lucifer’s jacket that he’d been wearing earlier lay neatly folded over the side of the couch – everything was the same, but everything was so very different. If anything, the penthouse felt emptier than it had done when he’d absconded to Vegas and she’d turned up to find everything covered in sheets. She hadn’t realised how much his presence brought everything to life. Without him here, everything just felt… _less._

She missed him already. 

Thankfully Dan had Trixie that night as Chloe was in no fit state to even take care of herself right then, much less anyone else. She tenderly picked up his discarded jacket and carefully hung it back up in his closet, knowing how obsessive he was about tidiness – not that it really mattered now, but it made her feel useful. His closet really was something to behold – it was bigger than both hers and Trixie’s bedrooms put together and housed rows upon rows of bespoke designer suits, shirts, shoes and accessories, all arranged by colour and style. Carrie Bradshaw had nothing on him! She’d explored it before, on her birthday with Linda, when Lucifer had gone on his second Vegas jaunt – but she had been rather drunk then so the memories were a little fuzzy. If she had been in a better frame of mind, she would have appreciated the impressiveness of the probably hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of apparel on display, but instead each suit brought back memories of moments they’d shared when he’d been wearing them. A particular navy blue one caught her eye – it was the one he’d been wearing when she’d found him on the beach and they’d had their first kiss, and her eyes became misty as she fought back the tears. Swallowing, she pulled one of his trademark white shirts off the hanger and headed back into his bedroom. His bed was unmade and slightly rumpled, like he’d left it in a hurry that morning and hadn’t had time to make it. On autopilot Chloe stripped out of her clothes and exchanged them for Lucifer’s shirt, before climbing into his bed and pulling the covers up to her neck. 

She’d slept in his bed exactly two times before, the first time being when she’d drunkenly came onto him after Dan had broken up with her over text, and Lucifer had delighted in telling her in the morning that she had stripped naked and snored ‘like an Albanian field wench’. The second time she had again been drunk, although she had mostly sobered up by the time he returned from his Vegas jaunt and gave her her birthday present. She could have gone home that night, but the truth was she didn’t want to – she wanted to stay, with him. The residual alcohol may have given her the courage to do so, and to tell Lucifer _“No, stay.”_ when he told her he’d take the guest bedroom. He’d looked adorably lost for words, an inner debate clearly going on in his mind as he considered the suggestion. In the end he’d acquiesced, and with none of his usual surety and confidence he’d stuttered something about going to get changed. He returned a few minutes later, shirtless but wearing his black silk pyjama pants and shuffled nervously by the other side of the bed. _“Is this okay?”_ he asked unsurely, _“I usually sleep naked, but I thought you may deem that inappropriate Detective, you know, considering our lack of penetrative experience – together that is”._ A chuckle escaped her throat and she smiled at him. Lucifer shirtless was more than ‘okay’…but even with her added alcohol induced boldness, she wasn’t about to admit that out loud. _“It’s fine Lucifer”_ she told him before pulling back the covers in invitation for him to get in. He’d lay down beside her, somewhat awkwardly, but left a respectable gap between them, as if he was scared he’d cross a line of impropriety and cause her to leave.

In the end it was her who took the leap and rolled closer to him, placing a hand on his side, his taught muscles tensing under her touch in surprise. He swallowed as she looked up at him and he gazed at her unblinking, in an uncharacteristic loss of what he was supposed to do. She cupped his cheek with her hand, causing a soft intake of breath from him. _“Thank you for my necklace – I love it”._ And she really did – it was thoughtful and personal, and so very Lucifer, and she knew it was something she would cherish forever. His eyes shone with an emotion that neither of them were quite ready to label as he replied softly, _“You are…most welcome Detective.”_ Chloe had lay her head tentatively on his shoulder, marvelling at the heat that radiated from him, and after a moment’s hesitation he gently wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him. Considering they’d never been that intimately close before, it was surprisingly un-awkward.

As she drifted off to sleep laying in his embrace, she felt safer and more serene than she’d ever felt before. When she’d woken in the morning, Lucifer was still asleep and she noticed that they must have unconsciously migrated even closer together during the night as there wasn’t an inch of space separating them. Their legs were intertwined, her bare ones with his silk covered ones, they were chest to chest and one of his arms was stretched out across the bed with her head pillowed on it, whilst his other arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. His hand had also found its way under her/ his shirt and was tenderly placed on her hip. The covers were notably absent – she’d probably kicked them off during the night, most likely due to the furnace she was sharing the bed with. His continued slumber gave her a rare opportunity to really study him without being caught and receiving the preening and suggestive comments that would undoubtedly follow. With the early morning light illuminating his features he looked decidedly angelic (appropriate considering she now knew he actually was one!). He really was beautiful, and it wasn’t hard to understand the effect he had on every woman who crossed his path – and a considerable proportion of men. He looked relaxed and…vulnerable, and despite the many, many ‘conquests’ who’d passed through these doors, she was fairly confident that this was a side of him that he allowed very few people to see. A warm glow flowed through her at the thought that he trusted her enough to allow her to be one of them. She smiled as she noticed his hair was slightly mussed and had started to curl during the night, the product evidently having worn off. She liked it – it gave him an innocent, boyish quality…which could be why he insisted on styling it to within an inch of its life, as ‘innocent’ and ‘boyish’ didn’t exactly fit with his whole ‘devil’ persona. She’d love to see it like that more often though – it suited him. As a stray curl fell over his forehead, she reached up and gently brushed it back, causing him to sigh unconsciously at the feel of her fingers on his face and a soft smile pulled at his lips. 

So caught up was she in staring at him that she didn’t hear the slightly uncoordinated padding of feet, which came to a clumsy halt at the entrance to Lucifer’s door-less bedroom. “ _Wow!_ I must have been _really_ drunk to sleep through that!” Linda exclaimed, taking in the sight of them tangled up together. Chloe had forgotten there was anyone else in the penthouse and was so startled at the intrusion into her little bubble that she shot upright, managing to headbutt Lucifer in the process. If her entire blood supply hadn’t just rushed to her face she might have found his confused and disoriented expression as he rubbed his forehead cute. As it was, Linda giving her an amused, knowing smile, effectively killed the mood. _“Guess he got you more than just a card for your birthday, huh!”_ Before Chloe had had time to correct Linda’s assumptions, Lucifer who’d now regained full consciousness, replaced his hand on her waist and chimed in, in a sultry voice “Well it was the Detective’s birthday, and I am a very generous and _giving_ partner after all.” She smacked him in the face with a pillow. He’d laughed with such a carefree happiness that she found she couldn’t bring herself to chastise him, or to suppress her smile. 

Although it ended up being one of their many false starts, that night was one of her favourites – one that she would never forget. Tonight though as she lay in the same bed, it felt monumentally different. She no longer felt that sense of safety and serenity, and she knew that it was because of the absence of the owner. The only comfort she felt was that the pillows and sheets still smelled like him as she pulled them tighter around her. It was a mixture of his expensive cologne and something that was just intrinsically him. She breathed in lungfuls as if she were trying to commit it to memory, and as the adrenaline from the night’s events wore off, she allowed the tears to fall and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chloe woke around 8am and for a few seconds she forgot what had happened after she and Lucifer had _finally_ admitted their feelings for one another. She rolled over expecting to find him lying next to her, all long eyelashes, mischievous smile and sinful glint in his eyes. But then it all came flooding back, and it was like losing him all over again. Reaching for her phone she scanned through the deluge of texts that had stacked up. Both Amenadiel and Maze had called and messaged her asking about Lucifer as they couldn’t get hold of him, but she just didn’t have the strength to explain why to them right now. She’d also locked the elevator last night, needing to be alone, so if they’d came by to check on him, maybe they’d presumed she was with Lucifer and that he’d locked it so they could have some ‘alone time’. _‘If only’_ she thought. There were also five texts from Dan – word had apparently travelled about the dozens of bodies mysteriously found at the Mayan. Chloe had no idea how the LAPD was going to explain that one away, but quite frankly right now she didn’t care. Ignoring his postulations on what might have happened, she replied with a brief text to tell him she’d be over in an hour to see Trixie off to summer camp. 

Tossing her phone onto the bed, Chloe numbly walked into Lucifer’s bathroom and grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was all blotchy and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, courtesy of her exhausting her tear supply last night. She splashed some cold water on her face in a vain attempt to reduce the evidence of her crying marathon. The water soothed her stinging eyes somewhat but did little to reduce the redness and swelling. Her daughter was very astute, and Chloe could only hope she would be too excited about camp to notice her mother’s heartbreak. 

An hour later, after driving on autopilot over to Dan’s, Chloe forced a smile onto her face as she bent down and embraced her daughter. “I’m going to miss you Monkey. I love you _so_ much, but you’re gunna have such a great time at camp.” 

Trixie frowned as she pulled back and regarded her mother. “Have you been crying Mommy?” 

Apparently luck was not on her side this morning. “No Monkey, I’m fine.” 

Chloe’s acting skills appeared to have diminished considerably since her Hot Tub High School days as Trixie’s frown deepened, clearly unconvinced. “You don’t have to pretend Mommy – I’m not a baby anymore, and I can tell when you’re sad.” 

Chloe placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a sad smile, a surge of love for her kind-hearted, empathetic little girl flooding through her. “You’re right - you’ve grown up so much, and you’re so smart. Mommy is a little sad, but you don’t need to worry about me.” 

Trixie’s eyes widened as the cogs started turning and a thought occurred to her. “Is it about what happened at Lucifer’s the other night? Is Lucifer okay? Did the bad men hurt him? Is that why you’re sad?” she asked panicked, her own eyes starting to tear up at the thought. 

Chloe swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew her daughter adored Lucifer and had done ever since they’d first met. Despite his initial aversion to all things ‘small human’ related, she knew that as time had gone by, the feeling had become mutual. She couldn’t bring herself to break her daughter’s heart by telling her she’d never see him again, so she employed Lucifer’s tactic of omittance. “The bad men didn’t get him baby. And Lucifer made sure they wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.” 

Trixie smiled widely, proud of the man she’d hero worshipped for the past few years. “Lucifer’s the best - he always protects us!” 

A fresh wave of pain sliced through her heart as she pulled Trixie in for another hug. “Yeah, yeah he does.” 

“Tell him I said thanks for saving me, and ask him to come over to play Monopoly when I get back – I’ll even let him be the top hat.” 

Chloe couldn’t say anything to that. She just hugged her daughter tighter and as images of face painting, lollipops and Lucifer’s complete befuddlement at being trounced by a nine-year-old flashed through her mind, wiped angrily at a stray tear that escaped before Trixie could notice. 

She managed to hold it together long enough to wave Trixie off as she climbed onto the coach. She was going to miss her like crazy and it felt like everyone she loved was being taken away. But she knew Trixie would be coming back in a month, and she’d be better off there than at home watching her mother trying and failing to pretend she wasn’t falling apart. Dan had been giving her concerned glances since she’d got there, knowing something was up, but she pretended not to notice and as soon as Trixie’s coach was out of sight, she brushed him off and practically ran back to her car and drove off. 

* * *

The first thing Chloe did was head to the precinct. It was her day off, but it wasn’t unlike her to make an appearance when she wasn’t on shift, so the curious/ concerned glances she got as she strode through the bullpen must have been due to her looking like someone had just died. Which, to be fair, wasn’t that far off the mark. It was probably due to said look, along with the fact that she very rarely asked for any time off, that caused the Lieutenant to grant her three weeks leave without any questions asked.  
  
Maybe throwing herself into work would have been a better idea. After all, that’s what she’d always done in the past when her life had been turned upside down - distracted herself with solving other people’s problems so she didn’t have to think about her own. Maybe being forced to concentrate on something else would have distracted her from thinking about Lucifer. But deep down, she knew it wouldn’t have worked. This place was now intrinsically linked to him, with memories around every corner that would only serve to remind her that she no longer had a partner - professionally or romantically. 

After leaving the precinct Chloe swung by her apartment quickly, heading straight for her bedroom and tossing a few items into a bag. Once satisfied with the haphazardly stuffed contents she grabbed the bag and headed for the door, but stopped short when the sunlight glinting off something on her dresser caught her eye. She blinked away the fresh tears that threatened to fall as she gently fingered the gold bullet that was delicately hanging from its chain. She should never have taken that necklace off – she should never have let Pierce’s stupid jealousy stop her from wearing something that held such meaning for both her and Lucifer. Chloe knew it had hurt him to see her no longer wearing it, despite his attempts to hide it. Picking it up she clasped it around her neck, putting it back where it belonged. 

Whether it had been a conscious decision or not, Chloe found herself back at Lux, parking in ‘her’ spot next to Lucifer’s Corvette and ascending the floors to his penthouse, before locking the elevator once again. Looking around the silent penthouse, for the first time in her life she felt totally lost and alone. With no Trixie to take care of and no murders to solve, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. If Lucifer were there Chloe could imagine him smirking lasciviously and offering many a helpful suggestion for activities to fill her time – none of which would require clothing. 

But he wasn’t here, and that was the crux of the unyielding sense of _loss_ that she was feeling. Chloe Decker was a planner – she always had a plan. She was the one you would go to when you had a problem, and she would be the one who would come up with a solution to fix it. But this…this she had no plan for, and no idea how to fix it. 

The first day was spent lightening Lucifer’s top shelf whisky supply. She’d never been a big whisky drinker, but this stuff she had to admit was good, and she could understand why Lucifer spent such an exorbitant amount of money on it. The second day was spent cursing said expensive top shelf whisky whilst sprawled on the couch with a splitting headache, as unfortunately for her she wasn’t blessed with a celestial alcohol metabolism. 

By the third day, Chloe decided she could no longer ignore the incessant buzzing of her phone. The only person she’d spoken to in the past two days was Trixie, but that was via Skype on her laptop. Swiping her phone open she was met with a deluge of texts from practically everyone she cared about. 

Dan: _‘Chlo, I know something’s up. I’m here if you wanna talk_ …just let me know you’re okay.’ 

Linda: _‘Chloe, are you alright? Amenadiel told me what happened…is Lucifer with you? No one can get hold of either of you. Call me okay – I’m worried. X’_

Maze: _‘What the hell Decker! Unless you and Lucifer are FINALLY boning, you both better have a freakin good reason for ignoring my calls for 2 days!’_ _‘_

_Seriously Decker, where are you? Call me.’_

Ella: _‘Sooo, word is you and Lucifer have both taken some ‘personal time’…coincidence, huh! Well, it’s about time – get yours Decker! ;)’_

_'_ _…you totally owe me deets btw!’_

Ignoring all insinuations that her radio silence was due to her and Lucifer having been engaging in some sort of sex-athon to make up for lost time, she replied briefly to questions regarding her okay-ness, assuring them that she was and just needed some space. 

Chloe spent longer than she usually would showering, and not just because Lucifer’s rainforest shower was the most luxurious and extravagant shower she’d ever set foot in. The hot water beating down on her skin and the steam billowing up around her like clouds made her feel alive and slightly eased the tension and misery that had shrouded her for the past few days. Feeling a little more human afterwards, she stopped short when she exited Lucifer’s bedroom to find that she was no longer alone, and was infinitely glad that she’d remembered to get dressed first – even if she wasn’t wearing her own clothes. 

Amenadiel was standing by the piano, regarding her with a look of concern on his face. Chloe glanced from him to the elevator and back again, a frown pulling at her features, “I thought I locked that…how did you-” A small smile pulled at Amenadiel’s lips and she noticed the door to the balcony was open. “Right…you flew…because you’re an angel, and you have wings too. I knew that.” 

“Everyone’s been worried Chloe. I stopped by your apartment but when you weren’t there, I thought I might find you here. …I wasn’t sure what I’d be walking in on, but I needed to check you were alright.”  
  
Chloe laughed humourlessly, “Yeah, everyone seems to think me and Lucifer have been holed away having sex for three days.” 

Amenadiel took in the pained look on her face, coupled with the dark shadows under her red-rimmed eyes and the fact she was wrapped in one of his brother’s dress shirts, and sighed sadly. He’d come to care for this human woman that his brother so adored, and felt protective over her. She obviously felt the same about Lucifer and the hurt she was clearly feeling told him everything he needed to know. “He’s gone back hasn’t he?” 

Chloe just nodded, unable to voice a confirmation, as a fresh tear made its way down her cheek. 

“Damn it Luci!” he sighed, in a mixture of frustration and sadness. “He should have talked to me – we could have figured out another way.”

“I _begged_ him to stay, but he thought it was the only way to protect everyone - Charlie...me”.

“He made the ultimate sacrifice.” Amenadiel smiled sadly as she sat down on the couch and he took the seat opposite her. As much animosity as there had been between him and his brother when he first came to LA, over the years he’d developed a newfound understanding and respect for his fallen little brother. Fundamentally Lucifer was a good man, who would literally go to the ends of the earth (and also Hell) to protect those he cared about, and Amenadiel had become very protective of him. Whilst three years ago he was insistent that Lucifer should return to Hell - that that was where he belonged, now he could see how very wrong he had been. Lucifer didn’t deserve that - he doesn’t belong there. And as he took in the sight of the devastated human in front of him, the person Lucifer had come to care for more than anyone or anything in this world or any other, he realised how very true that was. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from living on Earth, it’s that there’s always another way” he told her softly.

“If only your brother had shared your optimism” Chloe replied sadly. “What’s it like?” she added, tentatively looking up at him, “...you know - down there?”

The way his jaw clenched and he averted his eyes suggested that even the most insalubrious parts of LA, that Lucifer would never dream of setting foot in, would be considered five star resorts in comparison. “Chloe...it- it really won’t help you to know about that place. Lucifer wouldn’t want-”

“Please, I need to know” she pleaded, cutting him off. “I can’t stop thinking about it...it can’t be worse than my imagination.” The sympathetic look he gave her told her it most likely could be worse than her imagination. He looked hesitant, like he was unsure whether educating her in the workings of Hell would do more harm than good. Chloe placed a hand on his arm and implored him as she looked him in the eyes, “Please Amenadiel.”

“Alright” Amenadiel sighed in resignation. “But just...tell me if you want me to stop.”

Chloe swallowed at the implication of his words. “Okay” she agreed, quietly but resolutely.

Amenadiel nodded almost imperceptibly and then began. “Well, there’s no earthly comparison you could liken Hell to...”

* * *

Chloe listened in stunned horror as Amenadiel described the place that Lucifer had abhorred so much he’d escaped from it eight years ago, swearing he’d never go back there, only to voluntarily return to keep her and everyone he cared for safe. At certain points she felt her stomach roll as it threatened to reacquaint her with the minimal food she’d managed to force down, and she was pretty sure that as horrendous as the details Amenadiel provided were, that they were still a downplayed version. She’d been wrong in thinking it couldn’t be worse than her imagination. It was much, much worse, and her heart ached for how lonely Lucifer must be in that awful place.

“You- you said time moves differently down there...what does that mean?” Chloe asked when she’d regained the ability to speak.

Amenadiel looked uncomfortable, like he _really_ didn’t want to answer that. “It means that, a day here is...longer there.”

Chloe’s heart clenched. Whist the three days she’d been suffering here had been unbearable, it would seem Lucifer had been suffering for a lot longer. “How much longer?” she demanded.

“Chloe...this really isn’t helping you. Lucifer wouldn’t want you to torture yourself.”

Chloe’s eyes clouded up as the tears began to fall once again. “But _he’s_ being tortured. He hates it there! And it’s all my fault that he’s there now!”

“No Chloe” Amenadiel replied resolutely, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “This is not your fault. And blaming yourself will serve no purpose.”

“But it is my fault...you don’t know what I did! Kinley wouldn’t have even been here if it weren’t for me!”

“I do know Chloe” Amenadiel replied in his soothing angelic timbre “...Lucifer told me about Father Kinley. I mean, yes he was hurt because he thought you despised him and wanted to send him back to Hell...but he didn’t hold it against you, and he understood that you were scared.”

“That’s because he’s so used to people thinking he’s a monster that he hates himself! And I made it worse. He’s my partner - he has _always_ had my back, and I betrayed him” Chloe cried, her heart aching in despair.

“No, you didn’t. You were confused and scared, and you reached out to someone who took advantage of your vulnerability. But you realised you’d made a mistake - that’s why you didn’t go through with it. And the demon uprising wasn’t solely due to Kinley” Amenadiel reasoned, and maybe some of what he said was true. But she could never forget the look of unadulterated hurt and sadness on Lucifer’s face when he’d yelled _“How could you do that to me? To me!?”_ at her.

“Then why do I feel so guilty?” She would never forgive herself for entertaining the words, even for a moment, of a fanatical stranger over her partner and best friend whom she’d known for years, and who had always gone out of his way to keep her from getting hurt.

“Because you’re a _good_ person Chloe. And because you love my brother.” Amenadiel smiled softly at that last statement – it had been as clear as day to anyone, even to him with his limited experience of human emotions, that those two were in love with each other, and had been for a long time. The only people who hadn’t realised it were Lucifer and Chloe. Despite what some of his siblings may think, Lucifer deserved happiness – as did Chloe, and it pained him that just as they were on the cusp of getting it, it had been ripped away from them.

“It’s not fair that he has to leave. I mean, you get to stay here and be with your family, but Lucifer can’t have the same? Why can’t he stay here with his family too?” The small smile Amenadiel gave her told her he knew she was including more than just him as Lucifer’s family. Chloe rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. “I’m sorry - I’m not angry at you, and I’m not saying I think you should be there instead. I just...I miss him, so much.”

“I know.”

A spark of hope flickered in her eyes as she looked up at him. “Do you think there’s anything we can do - to get him back?”

Amenadiel gave her a sympathetic look. “Honestly Chloe...I don’t know. I know Luci, and I know he won’t come back if he thinks it’ll put you or Charlie in danger...”

A determined strength returned to her eyes, “But if we could find a way for him to come back that wouldn’t result in the apocalypse?”

“Then...maybe.”

‘Maybe’ she could work with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe spent the next week staying at Lux. Amenadiel’s lack of complete dismissal of the idea that it may be possible to get Lucifer back gave her a renewed purpose. He was an angel after all, so if he thought there was even the slimmest of chances that it was possible then there was hope, and Chloe would take it. Giving up was not in her nature, and she was nothing if not determined. Plus, focusing on finding a way to free Lucifer was far more productive than moping around missing him and thinking about everything she should have done differently. 

Lucifer’s expansive library proved to be highly enlightening. It had taken her a while to get over the shock of finding _the_ first edition handwritten copy of ‘Hamlet’, personally dedicated by ‘Will’ to Lucifer himself - that thing must be worth billions, and yet it was just sitting casually on his bookshelf! But amongst numerous other first editions, gifted to Lucifer from the most notable authors throughout time, she’d also found a veritable goldmine of texts on celestial and demonic folklore. Lucifer would probably tell her that half of what was written was made up nonsense, and that the only reason he had them was because they were so ridiculous they were actually funny, but there had to be some truth in there somewhere in amongst the wild imaginings and mistranslations. After poring over the ancient texts for days, at least the ones written in English – she wasn’t quite the polyglot that Lucifer was - Chloe was pretty sure she could class herself an expert in all things supernatural.

If someone would have told her before she met Lucifer that in three years time she would have unequivocal proof of divinity, that Heaven and Hell were real, that she’d have a demon for a roommate, that she’d have fallen in love with the actual devil – who just so happened to be her partner whom she fought crime with, and oh that she’d be spending her time trying to find a loophole to allow said devil to return to Earth…well she would have laughed in their face – right before having them committed. But now as she sat cross-legged on Lucifer’s couch, reading up on celestial workings and prophecies from millennia ago, she wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

A familiar dinging on her laptop drew her attention away from the supernatural and Chloe smiled at the photo of her daughter that popped up to indicate that Trixie was Skype calling her. Carefully setting her book aside, she clicked and accepted the call. “Hey Monkey! How’ve you been? I miss you!”

Trixie beamed, “It’s great Mommy! We went kayaking this morning and it was _so_ cool – the teacher said I was a natural! Nicole capsized twice, but I didn’t fall in once.”

Chloe chuckled fondly at her enthusiasm. “That’s great babe – I’m so glad you’re having fun!”

Trixie squinted and leaned forward towards her screen, so much so that Chloe could practically see up her nose. “Are you at Lucifer’s?”

“Erm…what makes you say that Monkey?” Chloe stalled, feeling a blush colour her cheeks. She wasn’t quite sure why she was blushing – she’d literally just been reading books.

Trixie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in a way that was so reminiscent of Lucifer it was uncanny. Chloe had noticed how Trixie had picked up a lot of his mannerisms over the years and if he were stood next to her right now, they would look just like father and daughter. “That’s Lucifer’s couch, and you’re wearing his shirt” Trixie replied matter-of-factly.

Chloe glanced down at her now customary choice of clothing – this time it was one of his deep red dress shirts, and her blush intensified. Although she’d brought clothes with her from home, they lay untouched in her holdall as she instead opted for something of Lucifer’s from his expansive collection. It was comforting to have a piece of him close to her. “You’re right Monkey – I am at Lucifer’s. I’m just doing a little research.”

Trixie gave her a face-splitting grin, clearly happy with her mother’s whereabouts. “You’re wearing the bullet necklace again too” she added smugly, accompanied by a knowing look. She would make an excellent detective one day.

Chloe unconsciously brought her hand up to touch the necklace before rolling her eyes at her daughter. She could now add her daughter to the list of people who thought she and Lucifer were just holed up in his penthouse having sex! Did everyone think that them getting together was inevitable? Had she just been so blind or stubborn to admit the connection that everyone else had seen as so patently obvious? “I thought it was time I started wearing it again.”

Trixie smiled warmly. “I’m glad Mommy” she replied in an understanding beyond her years.

Now all she had to do was figure out a way to get the giver of the necklace back where he belonged too. She had no idea how yet, but if there was a way then she would find it. Chloe didn’t have the best close rate at the precinct for nothing.

* * *

After ten days of living at the penthouse, Chloe decided she should at least visit her apartment. She was getting a little frustrated with herself that despite all the hours of research, through both texts and online, she was still no closer to figuring out how to get Lucifer back. She thought that maybe a change of scenery might help, so after two trips down to her car loaded with stacks of books and relieving Lucifer’s closet of a few more of his shirts, she headed home.

Finding the answer of how to get Lucifer home was akin to trying to crack the most complicated cold case, in which the evidence was dubious and incomplete, the witnesses questionable, and every lead turned out to be a dead end. Chloe was not a quitter though and she would figure it out, just like she did with every other case she was presented with at work. She felt like she was on the verge of a breakthrough, like the answer was right there in front of her but she just couldn’t see it. 

Chloe went about her daily tasks; grocery shopping, picking up some new school supplies for Trixie, taking her car to the garage, but all the time her brain was preoccupied with theories and prophecies that just _had_ to hold the answer if only she could figure out how it was all connected. Offering a forced half smile to the Office Depot cashier as she took the bag from his offered hand, Chloe was sure the man had asked her something but she was too distracted in her musings. Browsing the math supplies for Trixie had set the cogs turning in her brain…if A: Lucifer being in hell = B: demons not escaping, does that therefore mean that B = A? Or that not A = not B? Walking on autopilot down the sidewalk she delved into the depths of her memory for her long forgotten high school math lessons. She was fairly certain the answer was no, which would mean-. 

She didn’t get chance to finish that thought because a horn blaring loudly made her jump and whip her head towards the noise, belatedly realising in horror that she’d wandered out onto the crossing without checking and that a pickup was heading straight for her. In a split second it would hit her - with the speed it was going, there was no way it would have time to slow down before impact, nor would she have time to get out of its path. Screwing her eyes shut she braced herself for the pain that would inevitably follow, images of Trixie, her mom and Lucifer flashing across her eyelids.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, subscribed and left kudos - I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far! 
> 
> Here's the next chapter - hope you continue to enjoy it :)

The air was pulled out of her lungs in a whoosh and Chloe stumbled, but after a few seconds she realised that she felt no pain. Opening her eyes tentatively she looked around in confusion – she was back standing safely on the sidewalk, people weaving around her and going about their days as if nothing had happened – as if she hadn’t just almost died. It took her a moment to register the strong, steadying hand on her arm, and she turned to see that the owner of said hand was a tall young woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It was then that she realised that the momentum she’d felt was not from being tossed in the air by the pickup, but rather due to this woman yanking her out of the way – seemingly at lightning speed. “You – you saved me…” Chloe stuttered in a mixture of awe and shock as she stared at her. How was that even possible? – she was literally less than a second away from being hit, and yet here she was, alive and well on the sidewalk with not a scratch on her. The woman just gave her a small smile and a nod before squeezing her arm in reassurance and disappearing into the crowd. “Wait!” Chloe called after her, “Thank you!” she added, but the woman was nowhere in sight. 

Being a cop, Chloe had had a number of close calls and near-death experiences in her time – it came with the territory. But whilst she never took those incidents lightly, she also never let them phase her. This time however she felt decidedly phased. Maybe it was because this time it had nothing to do with work and everything to do with her carelessness, or maybe it was because she’d never stared death in the face quite so up close and personally before that had her so shook up. 

Chloe berated herself for being so careless. She’d drilled it into Trixie from when she was a toddler to always pay attention when crossing the street, and here she was almost leaving her motherless by not following her own advice. She’d also be no use to Lucifer if she wound up dead. _‘Get it together Decker!’._

Deciding against her original plan of heading straight home, Chloe took a little detour to visit someone. Unwilling to take any more chances today she drove well under the speed limit, never taking her eyes off the road – she could only imagine Lucifer’s comedic jibes about her driving like an elderly, sight-impaired turtle. Having reached her destination, she shuffled outside the door as her hand paused hesitantly mid-knock. Before she had chance to change her mind and turn around leave, the door swung open and caused her to jump for the second time that day. 

“Chloe!” Linda exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice. “Erm, please come on in”, she added eagerly, stepping aside to let Chloe in. “It’s good to see you. I tried to call but…” she added, gesturing for Chloe to take a seat. 

Chloe smiled apologetically at her, “I know, I’m sorry. I just…wasn’t ready to face anyone - I needed some time to process everything.” 

“And have you – processed everything?” 

Chloe chuckled humourlessly, “Well, there was a _lot_ to process!”. 

Linda nodded in understanding, “I think it’s fair to say that’s an understatement.” 

“So how’s Charlie?” Chloe added quickly, changing the subject – having not quite mustered the courage to open up about herself just yet. 

Linda gave her a small smile, knowing that Chloe was stalling but giving her the time she needed. “He’s doing great! Model angel baby so far – sleeps through the night and doesn’t make a fuss. Oh, and no sign of any wings which is a bonus – I mean it’s not like there’s a handbook for how to handle a flying baby!” 

Chloe laughed and smiled her first genuine smile of the day. “I’m glad he’s doing well.” 

Linda placed her hand on top of Chloe’s, holding her gaze as she asked softly, “And how are _you_ doing?” 

Chloe swallowed the lump that was swiftly forming in her throat. She’d come here wanting, no - _needing_ to talk to someone who would understand, but now she was here, the tightness in her chest was preventing the words from coming out. “Honestly…I don’t know. The first few days went by in a blur – I was either drunk or hungover. I just wanted to _stop_ feeling. And then ever since Amenadiel came over, I’ve been so focused on trying to fix this and find some way, _any way,_ to get Lucifer back, I haven’t allowed myself to feel.” 

“Chloe those are all perfectly normal reactions. You and Lucifer became very close over the past three years, and there’s no right or wrong way to deal with losing someone that you care about…someone you love.” 

Apparently it seemed everyone had known that she was in love with Lucifer, and had done for some time – it would appear the only person she’d been fooling was herself. “It was obvious” Linda added, reading her thoughts. “You and Lucifer are just as clueless as each other in that regard. There were so many times I just wanted to bang your heads together!” 

Chloe laughed at the ‘banging heads’ gesture Linda made with her hands. “I told him – that I loved him, before he left”, she added, her eyes becoming misty once more. 

“I’m glad he got to hear that.” Linda smiled. “And what was Lucifer’s reaction?” 

“He said that I was his first love, that I always have been.” 

Linda smiled warmly, pride evident in her eyes for her favourite client and his emotional growth. “I imagine that was incredibly bittersweet – to finally be given what you truly desire, only to have it taken away moments later.” 

“Yeah.” Chloe huffed at the irony. “It’s typical though right – the one time we’re _finally_ on the same page, the page just gets ripped out and thrown in our faces.” 

“That must be very frustrating - and painful.” 

Chloe smiled sadly, “It was – hence the getting drunk. Right now though, I just feel numb.” 

“Again, a completely normal reaction” Linda assured her.

“Sometimes our emotions can become too overwhelming to deal with, so we block them out. But Chloe, at some point you do need to allow yourself to feel. You have to process the hurt and the pain before you can heal.” 

Chloe dropped her gaze and sighed, “I miss him…and when I think about the giant Lucifer-sized hole he’s left in my life, it just…hurts.” 

Linda squeezed her hand in solidarity. “I know. I miss him too. But you’ve taken the first step in talking to me – that’s good Chloe. May I ask what prompted you to come here today?” 

“I almost died this morning” Chloe replied casually, as if she were relaying the weather. 

Linda’s eyebrows shot up, clearly not having expected that. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” 

Chloe nodded repeatedly, in that way she always did when she was nervous or distracted. “Mmhmm…I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m still in shock. But physically I’m fine.” 

“What happened?!” 

Chloe thought back to the events that had occurred barely more than an hour ago, images replaying in her mind. “I was distracted, in a world of my own…wandered into the road without realising. Next thing I know a truck’s heading right for me – it’s literally right in front of me. I didn’t have time to move. I closed my eyes on instinct, waiting for the impact…but it never came.” Linda frowned in confusion, much like Chloe had felt at the time – and still felt now. “Next thing I know, I open my eyes and I’m back on the sidewalk like nothing ever happened. There was a woman standing next to me with her hand on my arm – she must have pulled me back.” 

“Wow – she must’ve had some super-fast reflexes!” 

“Yeah – lightning fast! It was weird though – she didn’t say anything, she just smiled at me then walked off. I didn’t even get chance to thank her.” 

Linda looked thoughtful and Chloe could see the gears turning in her brain. “You said the truck was right there in front of you – so close there was no way for you to get out of the way in time. And yet you somehow ended up back on the sidewalk?” 

“Yeah…it seems impossible, but over the past year I’ve come to realise there’s no such thing.” 

“What if it wasn’t possible? At least not _humanly_ possible?” 

“You think that woman was what, a demon? The whole reason Lucifer went back to Hell was to stop demons from coming to Earth. Plus, why would a demon want to _save_ my life?” 

“Not necessarily a demon, maybe something more…celestial” Linda suggested. 

Chloe frowned as she considered the idea. “Like a guardian angel?”  
  
“Hey, I’ve had sex with the devil, and an angel, my best friend is a demon and I have a half-angel baby – nothing’s off the table these days!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see the introduction of a new character, and maybe - just maybe, we'll hear a little from our favourite fallen angel too ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe stayed for another half an hour or so, until Charlie woke up needing a feed. She had hugged Linda and left after promising to stay in touch and not go off the radar again. It had helped to talk to another ‘insider’ who understood what she was going through. 

Their conversation was still running through her mind the following morning. Could there have been more to her near miss than just a modest good Samaritan with extremely fast reflexes? As Linda had said, they now knew that pretty much anything was possible, but either way, Chloe was just grateful to be alive to be able ponder the question. 

Having not been to Lux in a couple of days, Chloe decided she would spend the day there and continue her research. It was also where she felt closest to Lucifer and she needed that right now, plus she wanted to cross reference some of the texts that she’d left there. After parking her car next to his Corvette, a small smile pulled at her lips as she ran her fingers along the shiny paintwork, remembering all the times he’d almost given her a heart attack with how fast he was driving. Chloe was pretty sure he did it on purpose to get a reaction from her, and despite the annoyed glare she always shot him, she secretly loved seeing the smile that pulled at his lips and the way his eyes lit up with mischief and happiness. She would give _anything_ to see that look on his face again, and she wouldn’t even glare at him this time. 

When the elevator dinged and Chloe stepped out into the penthouse, her cop senses kicked in as she sensed that she wasn’t alone. Her hand automatically went to her purse where her gun was kept, despite not being on duty – after everything that had happened recently, she wasn’t taking any chances. As she scanned the living area, a movement to her right caught her eye. On instinct she spun around and drew her gun, flicking the safety off. 

Chloe frowned however at the sight she was met with – not a burglar, or a demon intent on destruction, but instead a young woman wearing nothing but lingerie and one of Lucifer’s shirts, open at the front, stepped out of his bedroom. Her hair was wet, presumably having just gotten out of the shower and Chloe noted that she looked like a Victoria’s Secret model. She was strikingly beautiful, all long legs and toned physique – exactly Lucifer’s type. Wait… 

The woman stopped short when she noticed Chloe, and looked just as surprised to find she wasn’t alone in the penthouse. Chloe lowered her gun cautiously and whilst the usual first question would be ‘who are you?’ or ‘what are you doing here?’, what actually came out was “Is Lucifer back?” A spark of hope bloomed in her chest at the prospect, and although if he was, a half-naked women strolling out of his bedroom would indicate that he’d jumped into bed with someone as soon as he’d ‘landed’, Chloe was so far gone that even if it meant that he was sleeping with someone else, she’d just be glad that he was back and okay. 

The woman gave her a sympathetic smile, “Unfortunately not, no”. She raised her hands in surrender and gestured at the weapon still clutched loosely at Chloe’s side, “I assure you, you don’t need the gun though – I come in peace and all that.” 

“You’re British” Chloe commented, feeling rather stupid after the words had left her mouth. 

The woman chuckled in amusement, “Sort of”. She made her way over to the bar and poured herself a generous measure of whisky. “Would you like a drink?” she added, in a slightly less aristocratic British lilt than Lucifer, but still on the posh end of the scale. 

Chloe just shook her head, still confused as to why this woman seemed so at home here. “Who are you? And why are you in Lucifer’s apartment?” she asked, regaining her focus. 

The woman smiled, “My name’s Ari – short for Ariel. And no, not like the mermaid – I’m pretty sure one of my siblings dropped my name into Walt Disney’s ear just to piss me off.” Chloe almost laughed at the look of indignation on her face. “I’m Lucifer’s little sister.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise, not having expected that. “Wow…okay! I’m-” 

“The detective – Chloe. I know” Ari finished for her. “Even if I hadn’t already seen you, my big brother’s told me so much about you I would have recognised you anyway.” 

As she moved closer to the bar where Ari had sat down on one of the stools, recognition hit Chloe – the hair was darker due to being wet, but the eyes were the same striking blue. “It was you – you’re the one who stopped me getting hit by that truck yesterday.”

Ari blushed and despite the eyes being a different colour, the expressions and the mannerisms were the same. Coupled with the affinity for whisky and complete lack of modesty in parading around half naked in front of strangers, the familial resemblance was clearly evident. “Yes well, it was supposed to be more of a covert mission but then you decided to wander into oncoming traffic, so I didn’t have much choice!”

Chloe frowned, “Mission?”

Ari got the same look on her face as Lucifer when he was mulling over how little he could get away with saying without lying. “I’m supposed to be protecting you – watching over you and keeping you safe.”

Chloe considered this - it seemed Linda had been on the money with her guardian angel guess. “Did Lucifer ask you to do that?” It would be totally like him to go over the top with protecting her. Although this time she couldn’t really complain as it had prevented her from becoming roadkill. 

“He did” Ari answered simply.

Chloe got the feeling there was more too it. Omittance clearly ran in the family. “ _After_ he went back to Hell?” 

Ari looked torn, like she knew she wasn’t supposed to be divulging this information but didn’t see a way out of it. After a pause she sighed, “…Yes.” 

“So you can talk to him?” Chloe asked hopefully. 

“In a manner of speaking.” 

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle at her semi-answers, “You know, you remind me a lot of Lucifer.” 

Ari grinned proudly, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Chloe poured herself a drink and sat down at the bar next to Ari – a regular sized measure rather than the celestial almost full glass preference though. “If he asked you to help me, you must be one of the few siblings he actually likes, rather than one of the ones who abandoned him or tried to kill him.” 

A look of pain flashed over Ari’s face, but she covered it quickly – another Lucifer-esque trait. “Yes, well, many of our siblings are self-righteous pricks - who don’t particularly like me either. Thankfully though I’m nothing like them” she explained resolutely. A wistful smile crossed her face as she continued, “Ever since we were young it was always me and Luci against the rest of them – we were the rebellious ones, always getting into trouble and mischief. He was very protective of me, took me under his wing so to speak. I loved my big brother so much and looked up to him. He was always there for me, taught me everything I know.” Chloe smiled, picturing a young Lucifer with wild curls and gangly limbs, a protective hand on the shoulder of a little blonde-haired girl, both with identical mischievous looks in their eyes. “When he was cast out of the Silver City it felt like a part of me had gone with him.” Chloe knew that feeling very well. “I was _so_ angry! I pleaded with them to reconsider and bring him back, but they wouldn’t listen. It was wrong, he didn’t deserve it – all he wanted was free will.” Ari’s eyes teared up as she recalled the painful memory. “I flew down to the gates of Hell every day, but he wouldn’t let me in, wouldn’t see me. One time I went down there he sent me a message – said that I didn’t belong down there, that I was too good, and he didn’t want me to see him like that. I tried to send a message back – I wanted to tell him that he didn’t belong there either, that I didn’t care what he looked like, but he’d turned it off. I know he was only trying to protect me, but he was my big brother and I just wanted to see him.” 

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. She could only imagine the pain both she and Lucifer must’ve gone through. “Turned it off?” 

Ari looked up and shook away the painful memories as she caught Chloe’s eye. “All angels have special abilities that are unique to them. As you know, Lucifer can draw out people’s desires – except with you, Amenadiel can slow time, and I can communicate with people without them being there…I guess in human terms it could be considered telepathy – sort of like celestial Skype but without the internet. Back in the Silver City, me and Lucifer used to use it all the time to wind up our siblings – it was hilarious. But after he fell, he must’ve figured out how to block the connection because I couldn’t reach him. He didn’t unblock it until he came here to LA.” 

Chloe gave her a small nostalgic smile. “That sounds like Lucifer. Cops have GPS locators on their phones, so their partners always know where they are. When we started working together, I put one on Lucifer’s phone, but he figured out how to turn it off when he didn’t want to be found.” Ari smirked, clearly unsurprised at her brother’s antics. Chloe regarded her for a moment and hesitated before asking the next question, “You’ve talked to him since he’s been down there, right?...How is he?” Ari was seemingly the only person who could answer that question and Chloe both relished hearing some news about him and dreaded it after Amenadiel’s description of what it was like there. Ari had the same uncomfortable look on her face as Amenadiel had when she’d enquired about Hell. “Please” Chloe implored her, “You remember how you felt when he was taken away from you and you couldn’t reach him – that’s exactly how I feel now. I just want to know he’s okay.” 

Ari sighed, the inner battle she was having with herself clearly evident in her eyes. “Lucifer’s strong” she offered. Chloe’s narrowed eyes must have told her that wasn’t an answer and that she needed to continue. “…we all know he hates the place, but he’s spent millennia there – he’s used to it.” Chloe wanted to point out that that still wasn’t answering the question, and she didn’t need protecting from the truth, but Ari’s next comment caused the words to get caught in her throat. “Besides, it’s not like this is the first time he’s been back since he took his extended LA vacation.” 

“What do you mean it’s not the first time?” 

“You know, when you were poisoned and he killed himself so he could go down and get the antidote from that deranged professor” Ari elaborated obliviously, as if Chloe were having memory problems and this wasn’t brand new information. The colour drained from her face however when she caught the look on Chloe’s face. “Ah, you don’t know.” Downing the rest of her drink, which had still been half full, she mumbled, “Crap. I’m never going to hear the end of that one!” and avoided Chloe’s gaze as she slid off the bar stool and relocated to the couch. 

Chloe swiftly followed her, “Oh no no no – you don’t get to drop a bomb like that and not explain! What do you mean he _died_?!” A memory flickered in her mind of her waking up in a hospital bed to find Lucifer watching over her, a small smile on his face. _‘Look who's back. You didn't die after all - that makes one of us.’_ And she felt like she was going to throw up. Lucifer didn’t lie, and it would seem he’d been speaking literally. 

Ari looked sheepish, like a naughty child caught with their fingers in the cookie jar. “Well…how did you think Luci got the antidote?” Truth is, Chloe hadn’t really thought about the dynamics of how he managed to get hold of it. She hadn’t known the truth about him then and she’d been a little preoccupied, first with almost dying and then with Lucifer disappearing and his penthouse being covered in sheets. “The professor was the only one who knew the formula, but he died” Ari continued, “No prizes for guessing where he ended up! But Luci had cut off his wings so he couldn’t just fly down to Hell and get it…and there’s only one other way to get down there, so…” 

“Wh-” Chloe stuttered. Her brain felt like it was going to burst trying to wrap itself around everything she’d just heard and the implications – Lucifer had _literally_ died for her. “If he died, how did he come back?” 

“Oh, his heart was only stopped for about a minute here, but it was long enough in Hell for him to find the professor and get the formula from him. Maze and his therapist shocked him and restarted his heart” Ari explained with a wave of her hand, as if it were nothing. “Mum did have to go down there and help things along a little though when he got caught up in his own Hell loop.” At the look of horror on Chloe’s face, she quickly added, “But it all worked out fine though – no harm done!” 

Chloe’s jaw dropped, “No harm done?! You just told me that Lucifer _died_ to save my life!” How could someone dying be considered ‘no harm’?! And apparently Maze and Linda not only knew but were complicit in that crazy plan – she would definitely be having words with her two friends! 

“Yes, but he came back and you got the antidote, so all’s well that ends well as they say.” Chloe stared dumbfounded at the younger looking, but very much older woman in front of her. The way she could be so blasé about something like that was another thing she must have picked up from Lucifer! Her brain was definitely on the verge of combusting now. A memory of their ‘couple’s counselling’ session and her dressed in a ridiculous bubble-gum pink getup came to her: 

_‘This is going to be hard for you to understand, but I've been through Hell recently. Both figuratively and literally. True torment, my greatest fears realized.’_

_‘Lucifer, I’m the one who almost died.’_

_‘Yes, I know.’_

Perhaps that particular near-death experience of hers was actually harder on him that it was on her. His feelings for her must have been stronger than she’d thought to put himself in such danger for her, so seeing her almost die must have hit him harder than she’d realised. “So that’s why he ran off to Vegas after” Chloe surmised, more of a statement than a question.

“Technically that was more to do with him having just found out about the whole you being a miracle thing, and thinking your feelings for him weren’t real but instead just engineered by our father.”

 _‘Okay, what?!’_ “What do you mean I’m a _miracle_?…And engineered feelings?!”

In any other situation Chloe would have found Ari’s deer caught in the headlights expression comical. “Ah, I’ve done it again haven’t I? …Oops.” She got that ‘it wasn’t my fault’ look on her face that Lucifer got whenever he did something he wasn’t supposed to. “…In my defence, Luci probably should have let me know which of you humans knows what.” Chloe fixed Ari with her best ‘Explain – now!’ look that she used when interrogating suspects. Ari, despite being an all-powerful angel whilst Chloe was just a mere mortal, looked a little scared and so rushed to explain. “Okay, so…about 37 years ago Amenadiel came to Earth, tasked with blessing a couple who were struggling to conceive, so that they could have a child – their names were Penelope and John Decker, and you were that child – hence ‘miracle’. The timing meant that you and Luci would cross paths in the future. What happened when you did meet though was up to the two of you, but Luci when he found out took it to mean that father had had a hand in your feelings for him too. He thought they weren’t real – that father had manipulated you into feeling that way about him. …So him running away to Vegas was-”

“His backwards, Lucifer way of protecting me by pushing me away” Chloe finished for her.

“Yeah.”

“It all makes so much more sense now.” Chloe sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Her partner was probably the most intelligent person she’d ever met, but for all he possessed in intelligence, he severely lacked in common sense. And despite being ‘the devil’, he had the biggest heart of anyone – but a heart that had been so starved of love it hurt to even think about.

“You’re looking a little pale” Ari commented cautiously, “Do you need another drink?...or maybe a lie down? I’ve heard you humans are rather delicate.”

Chloe snorted in amusement – Ari was so much like Lucifer it was uncanny. “I’m okay, but thank you” she told her with a small smile. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

Ari looked sheepish again, “Sorry about that – Luci always said they forgot the filter between my brain and my mouth when I was created.”

“I’m pretty sure they forgot that with Lucifer too” Chloe replied, causing them both to laugh.

Ari smiled at her, “I can see why my brother holds you in such high regard.”

Chloe returned her smile, “Thank you”. She hesitated for a moment…“Can you give him a message from me…you know with your celestial telepathy thing?”

Ari regarded her curiously, “You really do love him don’t you?”

For a long time that had been the hardest question to answer for Chloe, or more precisely the hardest to admit, but now it was the easiest. “I do.” Ari looked pleased. “So will you do it?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that’s not what Luci intended me to be doing with you…but then again he probably didn’t intend for me to fill you in on some of his romantic heroics either.” Ari’s use of ‘some’ suggested there were many more times that Lucifer had put himself in danger for her that she didn’t know about. But Chloe decided not to push it – at least not right now. Ari grinned mischievously as she continued, “…But what’s one more thing to add to the list of things I’m not supposed to have done. Maybe it’ll help make up for my recent case of foot in mouth.”

Chloe giggled – she liked Lucifer’s little sister.

Ari looked thoughtful as she pushed her now dry, wavy hair out of her face. “…I’ve never tried this before, but I might be able to extend the connection to you – sort of like adding you to a group chat. You’d be able to hear our ‘conversation’ and you could talk to me, you just wouldn’t be able to talk to him – and vice versa.” She looked over at Chloe, “If you’d like?”

Chloe didn’t hesitate, “Yes! Please, please try.”

Ari nodded. “Okay. Give me your hand.”

Chloe dutifully did as requested and held Ari’s palm in her own. It was warm against her skin – much like the unusual heat that Lucifer radiated. She watched Ari close her eyes, and uncertain of what exactly she was supposed to do now, Chloe closed hers too. The outside world blurred away into nothingness and a soothing sense of calm washed over her. It was a strange sensation that Chloe couldn’t quite find the right words to explain exactly how it felt. She could _hear_ Ari’s “Luci?”, even though she hadn’t spoken it aloud. Seconds passed and Chloe held her breath, unsure of what was supposed to happen next but hoping against hope that there would be some sort of response from Lucifer.

“Ari…are you alright?...The Detective, is she-“

Chloe gasped and choked on a sob at hearing his voice again. It was a soothing balm to her aching heart, but also made her remember just how much she missed him. Despite the fact that he was the one suffering the most, his first concern was still for those he cared about.

“She’s fine. You don’t need to worry Brother – I promised you I would protect her” Ari answered, cutting him off before he started thinking she was contacting him because something had happened.

Chloe heard Lucifer’s sigh of relief and it made her throat tighten. “Tell him I miss him, and that I meant everything I said to him that last night” Chloe sent out to Ari, hoping she was doing this whole telepathic message sending thing right.

“So everything’s okay?” Lucifer asked, hope evident in his voice.

“All is as you left it.” Ari replied, and Chloe briefly wandered if the two siblings, who were so similar, could tell when the other was, whilst making a truthful statement, omitting some details. “I actually have a message for you from your detective.”

There was a pause and then she heard Lucifer respond with “You seem to have misunderstood the concept of _covert_ protection Sister! You weren’t supposed to tell her who you are - or about your sodding abilities!” Chloe chuckled at the half annoyed, half affectionate sibling admonishment. It was a typical Lucifer comment, and although his tone sounded a little more weary than usual, it was still him and she was glad he hadn’t lost his essence through being back there.

“Sorry - couldn’t be avoided though unfortunately” Ari replied apologetically and Chloe hoped he didn’t press the matter as to why – she really didn’t want to give him anything else to worry about. The younger angel obviously knew her brother well because she swiftly added teasingly, “So do you want to know what the message is or not Brother?”

“Of course I _want_ to!” Lucifer sighed, and Chloe could hear the torment in his voice. It was the same way she’d felt when asking Amenadiel about what Hell was like – she wanted to know, but she wasn’t sure if knowing would make her feel worse. Lucifer wanted to hear from her, but didn’t know whether doing so would make the separation hurt more.

“She misses you” Ari told him softly, “And she wanted you to know that everything she said that last night, she meant it – every word.”

“I- I miss her too” Lucifer replied quietly, sadness clear in his tone, and Chloe’s heart broke all over again. “Look after her, please – she- she means a great deal to me.”

“I will. And Luci, I’m pretty sure that feeling’s mutual.”

“Th-thank you.” 

Ari let go of her hand and the connection was broken. Opening her eyes, Chloe blinked as the sights and sounds of the outside world slipped back into her consciousness. Celestial Skype was quite something! She may not have been able to see him, but she’d _felt_ him and heard him as if he were right there in the room with them, and it brought back all of the pent-up emotion of the past few weeks. 

“Are you alright?” Ari asked, repeating her brother’s earlier question with a look of concern on her face. Chloe was confused at her concern to begin with, but then she felt the wetness on her cheeks and realised she’d been crying. “I’m okay” she assured her, brushing a stray tear from her eye. “It’s just…hearing his voice again…” 

Ari smiled warmly at her, “Did it help.” 

Chloe’s smile in reply was a genuine one – something that had been very rare as of late. “It did. Thank you.” 

“Good. We could try it again another time if you like, maybe even fill Luci in on the fact you’re eavesdropping. I can be your intermediary, passing messages back and forth…just as long as you keep it PG – I can’t be part of my brother’s sexting!” 

Chloe couldn’t control the snort of laughter that bubbled up out of her throat at the mock disgusted look on Ari’s face. She was doing her best to look out for Chloe and cheer her up, and even though it was at Lucifer’s behest, she didn’t have to go to such lengths, and the fact that she did was very much appreciated. “I’d love that – thank you” Chloe replied sincerely. “And totally PG – don’t worry.” 

Ari laughed but then turned serious. “Just try not to get up close and personal with any more trucks before you get the chance though. You may have noticed but Luci’s rather protective of you, and I’m sure he’d rather you stay in one piece. I’d also rather never need to have the conversation with him to explain that you’re not.” Chloe dropped her gaze, feeling guilty again for her carelessness and lack of attention. She couldn’t afford to be so lax with her own security. Ari paused as she regarded her for a few moments before continuing. “…Forgive my intrusiveness, but from everything I’ve heard about you, you don’t strike me as the careless type…I can only assume you had something playing on your mind to end up in the middle of the road without realising, and I’m guessing it has something to do with my brother?” 

Chloe looked up at Lucifer’s sister. Should she tell her? She’d only known her for a matter of hours…but in that short space of time Ari had already saved her life and provided a means for her to contact Lucifer. Plus, the fact that Lucifer trusted her was a big endorsement, especially considering there were very few people that that could be said about. Aside from Amenadiel, she’d also known Lucifer the longest and could be useful in helping her put together the pieces of the puzzle. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to get Lucifer back. Amenadiel seems to think it’s not impossible, and I’ve been doing a lot of research and I’m pretty sure there’s a way. I feel like I’m on the brink of something, I just need to figure out how all the pieces fit together” Chloe explained, the words rushing out. 

Ari’s eyebrows rose in surprise but she looked impressed. “Well, how about we make a deal – you make my job easier and pay more attention when you’re crossing the street, and I’ll help you figure out a way to get Luci back here where he belongs?” 

Chloe grinned and shook Ari’s outstretched hand, “Deal!” 

“Great – let’s get started then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Ari! (*in my head I'm pronouncing her name as 'Ah-re' and 'Ah-re-ul' as opposed to the traditional Little Mermaid version pronunciation!)
> 
> ...anyone want to see a little more of Lucifer in the next chapter?... ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments/ kudos :) So glad you're liking Ari! 
> 
> As promised, here's a little Luci :)

Ari turned out to be a huge help – she was intelligent and intuitive, just like her brother. She also seemed to be fluent in every language ever written, again just like Lucifer, and translated the salient parts of various non-English texts that Chloe hadn’t been able to utilise previously. In addition, she was a wealth of knowledge on all things celestial and provided information and explanations that no book written by humans ever could. It was all starting to come together, and Chloe could feel they were close to making a breakthrough and figuring this out. Hearing Lucifer’s voice earlier had given her a renewed focus and determination. When she glanced out of the window, she was surprised to find that day had turned to night. A look at her watch informed her it was 11:45pm – over 12 hours had passed without her realising, so absorbed was she in her task. 

After devouring a pizza that Ari must have ordered without Chloe realising, they decided to call it a night and reconvene in the morning. Chloe had no desire to drive all the way home, and she was probably over the limit anyway, so she informed Ari she’d take one of the guest rooms. Ari however was having none of that and insisted Chloe take Lucifer’s room – explaining that it’s what her brother would want, and besides she’d been sleeping in the guest room for the past few nights anyway. Chloe was not going to argue as sleeping in his bed made her feel close to him, and it was also the only place she’d actually managed to get any real sleep these past few weeks. Changing into one of Lucifer’s shirts – a deep blue one this time, she climbed into the bed and pulled his ridiculously soft sheets over shoulders. Less than ten minutes after her head hit the pillow she was out. 

Ari leant on the pillar at the entrance to Lucifer’s bedroom, watching as the human miracle that her favourite brother loved, whose life he had and would again give his own life for, got some much needed rest. Lucifer was her hero and so when he’d asked for her help to ensure the wellbeing of someone who was very important to him, she’d been honoured that he was entrusting her with the task. She had however chided him for not coming to her sooner when everything with Kinley and co was literally going to hell. She could have helped – she was a good fighter, and who knew if with a little extra celestial fire power they may have been able to avert the crisis and have avoided Lucifer having to go back to Hell. She knew her brother wasn’t insulting her fighting skills though and had just been protecting her and keeping her out of harms way like he always had done. She hadn’t hesitated in agreeing to his request and promised him she would protect the human with her life. 

And so that was how Ari had ended up following Chloe around for the past few weeks. It had been obvious that she was suffering and that her brother’s unexpected departure was affecting her deeply, but other than that there didn’t seem to be any immediate threat to her safety. That was until she became a risk to herself, by not paying attention and forgetting her own mortality. Ari had had no choice but to step out of the shadows and intervene – manmade vehicles may outpace humans, but they don’t outpace her. She hadn’t exactly planned on showing her hand quite so soon, but it was probably inevitable that it would have happened at some point, and in a way she was glad that it had. 

Having spent the day with Chloe, she could see why Lucifer cared so much about her – aside from the obvious aesthetic appeal, there was also an unyielding strength and goodness within her. Chloe’s determination to save her brother from his suffering was both impressive and endearing, but Ari was concerned that she’d burn herself out if she kept going at this pace. Ari believed it was possible to free him from his burden, they just didn’t have the ‘how’ fully figured out yet, but she also knew if it didn’t go their way then it would crush Chloe all over again – and it would be even worse the second time. She had purposely not asked Lucifer how he was during their exchange, knowing that he would be honest, even if omitting some details, and that was not what Chloe needed to hear right now. 

Ari knew though that as tough as her brother was, he was not ‘okay’, and she hated that. He’d never liked Hell and since he’d made Earth his home, she’d seen a change in him – a good one, and the past few years of his time here was the only time she could say she’d seen him truly happy. So going back to Hell after experiencing that must feel even worse than when he was sent there in the first place. She wanted to help him – she wanted him to be happy again. Hearing Lucifer’s voice had helped Chloe, so maybe…maybe returning the favour would help him. Maybe she could even go one better… 

A mischievous smile pulled at her lips as she left the sleeping human to her slumber and made her way out onto the balcony. Closing her eyes, she sent Lucifer a message: _‘Luci, I need you to come here.’_ She smiled inwardly when not five seconds later there was a whoosh of air and Lucifer landed ten feet away from her, looking frazzled, his great white wings folding away behind him. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” he asked anxiously, his eyes wild and ready for battle as he scanned the penthouse, ready to obliterate any potential threat. 

Ari felt a little guilty for worrying him, but not guilty enough to regret bringing him here. She raised her hands in a calming gesture, “It’s okay – nothing’s wrong. There’s no impending doom.” 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes in confusion, “There’s no threat?. No-one’s in danger?” 

“No. Everyone’s fine.” 

Lucifer sighed in relief before fixing her with an annoyed glare. “Sister, are you trying to give me a heart attack? I mean, I know they can’t kill me, but I imagine they’re quite unpleasant!” 

Ari gave him her best ‘I know I’m annoying, but you love me’ little sister look that she knew he couldn’t resist. “I’m sorry. But I did ask you here for a reason.” 

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow in a look that said ‘It was less of an ask and more of a summons!’. His anxiety levels did seem to have lessened though now that he knew there was no one that needed eviscerating. “And what might that reason be? You know I’m leaving Hell unguarded for whatever this little game of yours is.” 

“Relax Luci – Hell won’t crumble if you’re here for a few minutes. And I imagine you’ve instilled the fear of, well - you, into the demons so I can’t see them making an escape attempt any time soon.” 

“Well be that as it may, you still haven’t told me why you summoned me here” Lucifer replied, brushing some ash off the arms of his suit in distaste. 

Ari gave him a small smile, “I know you’re not okay.” She held up a hand to silence him when he began to protest. “I know you. I know you hate being down there and that it’s taking its toll. I wanted to help…and I thought maybe seeing your Detective would do that. She’s here.” 

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise and fear, “I…I don’t want her to see me like this.” 

“She’s asleep – in your bedroom. She won’t see you, but you can see her.” 

Lucifer’s head whipped towards the bedroom and he raised a shaky hand, placing it on the window. The look of longing on his face was so strong it was palpable. “You’re sure she’s asleep?” he asked tentatively, without breaking his gaze. 

“I’m sure.” 

Lucifer’s legs started moving of their own volition, carrying him towards his bedroom. He didn’t notice the debris of books and notes scattered all over his lounge, his sole focus on the sleeping woman in his bed. Ari was quite glad about that – she didn’t want to fill him in on their little project until they had something more tangible to work with. 

A sigh escaped Lucifer’s lips as he watched the rise and fall of Chloe’s chest as she lay in his bed. He’d dreamt of her every night since he’d left, but none of the dreams lived up to actually seeing her in the flesh, close enough that he could reach out and touch her. He wouldn’t though, however much he wanted to – and by Dad did he want to. It had been far too long since he’d felt her soft skin under his fingers. But it would just make it harder on both of them if he allowed himself. She was facing away from him, but he could still make out her profile. Even without his superior celestial vision, the moonlight was casting a soft glow over her and illuminating her beautiful features. A small smile pulled at his lips and it felt foreign – he hadn’t smiled since the night he left. Seeing her wearing his shirt though he couldn’t help it – he imagined if she were awake, the deep blue of the shirt would bring out the sparkling turquoise of her eyes. 

Lucifer realised that Ari was no longer standing beside him and must have retreated somewhere in the penthouse. He was grateful to his sister for realising he needed some time alone with Chloe. As much as he’d originally been annoyed with Ari for getting him to come here under false pretences, although she hadn’t technically lied (he’d taught her too well!), he couldn’t be mad at her because seeing Chloe, even if he knew he’d have to leave soon, felt like a breath of fresh air to his ash filled lungs. His eyes greedily took in every detail, committing it to memory to sustain him after he left, from the dip of her waist under the sheets, to the way her hair splayed out over his pillow, a few stray tendrils falling over her forehead. He had to make a conscious effort to keep his feet rooted to the ground to stop himself going over there and using his fingers to brush them back into place. More than anything he wished he could do just that, and then climb into bed beside her and never let her go. He didn’t allow himself to dwell on the unfairness of it all though, it was his choice to leave after all – he was doing it to keep her and everyone else he cared about safe. Seeing her again though was exactly what he needed, and a feeling of peace washed over him. “You always did know how to soothe me Detective, even without realising” he murmured softly. 

A small moan escaped Chloe’s lips and she stirred as if sensing him, turning so she was on her back. Lucifer froze, fearful that any slight movement would wake her. When she didn’t open her eyes, he slowly let out the breath he’d been holding. He knew it was time to go now – he couldn’t risk Chloe waking up and seeing him, and he’d been gone from Hell much longer than the few minutes he’d been here on Earth. Allowing himself one last look at his first, and only love, he retreated back towards the balcony. With a nod of thanks to his sister, who’d appeared just outside the guest room, he spread his wings and took flight, leaving behind the place he thought of as home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the comments/ kudos - I'm so glad you liked Luci's little visit!
> 
> I enjoyed writing this next chapter - hope you enjoy reading it! :)

Chloe blinked as she awoke from a particularly vivid dream and glanced curiously over at the entrance to the bedroom. She’d dreamt of Lucifer, as she had done every night since he left. But this time it had felt different, more real – it felt like he was _actually_ there – close to her, and when he spoke it felt like she really heard him. But that would be impossible – he was in Hell. _‘There’s no such thing as impossible’_ a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her own reminded her. It was probably a result of hearing his voice earlier in the day she reasoned, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. 

It was still dark and so kicking the sheets off she climbed out of the bed, shoved her feet into a pair of Lucifer’s slippers and headed for the kitchen, hoping a hot drink would help her get back to sleep. Chloe frowned when she noticed the balcony door was open – it hadn’t been like that earlier. Ari was nowhere in sight but maybe she’d just forgot to close it before she went to bed. Padding over, she pulled the door shut and locked it, frowning again when she stood in some black powder-like substance that looked kind of like soot. _‘Weird’_ she thought. 

After making herself a hot chocolate, from the fancy tin Lucifer kept here solely because he knew she liked it, she headed back to bed, hopeful that sleep would return to her. She would need her brain to be fully functioning and alert if she was going to return the favour and save her partner. 

When morning came, even though she’d woken halfway through the night, Chloe felt surprisingly refreshed. After showering and changing into some of her own clothes, she found Ari already perched on the couch, pen in her mouth as she looked through the many pages of notes Chloe had made when an idea struck, or she read something that seemed promising. 

“Morning” Chloe greeted. 

“Mmhmm” Ari replied distractedly, not bothering to look up. 

Chloe grinned at her new celestial bodyguard/ friend, happy to have someone to work this ‘case’ with. It was kind of like having a partner again, only this time her would be partner wasn’t stealing evidence or making sexual innuendos every chance she got…although with how strikingly similar Ari and Lucifer were, Chloe wouldn’t be at all surprised if that happened. 

Ari looked up at her when she placed two cups of coffee down on the table. “Thanks. You know I think you might be onto something with all of this prophecy nonsense.” 

A surge of hope rushed through Chloe, and she smiled as she booted up her laptop. “Let’s get started then.” 

Chloe had planned on going home later that day, but sometime during the endless research and hypothesising, she decided that she’d be more productive if she just stayed over again, especially given that she only had another two days off work anyway. The familiar dinging of her laptop, signalling a Skype call, pulled her from her thoughts of angels and demons as she quickly accepted the call. 

“Hi Mommy!” Trixie greeted her happily. 

“Hi Monkey! It’s so good to see you!” 

“Are you at Lucifer’s again?” Trixie asked, a knowing smile on her face. 

“Yeah baby I am. Just…doing some more research.” 

Trixie squinted and leaned forward, “Who’s that?” 

Chloe turned to see Ari behind her at the bar, regarding them curiously. She made no move to come any closer, so Chloe waved her over. Chloe bit back a laugh at the angel’s hesitance – it would seem that a comical fear of children was hereditary. “This is Ariel” she explained when Ari eventually leaned over the back of the couch to peer at the screen.

Trixie smiled, “Like the mermaid?”

Chloe couldn’t stop the snort that escaped her at Ari’s affronted expression and the ‘See!’ look she gave her. 

“No. Not like the mermaid” Ari deadpanned. “I prefer Ari anyway. And you must be the urchin.”

Trixie frowned, “Only Lucifer gets to call me that. Mom says it’s a term of endearment from him.”

Ari grinned, “I’m sure it is. Would it help you to know that I’m Lucifer’s sister? His favourite one to be precise.”

“Really?” Trixie asked excitedly, her frown disappeared. “Lucifer said he has lots of brothers and sisters, but I’ve only ever met Amenadiel.”

Ari waved her hand dismissively, “Well you’ve been missing out – Amenadiel’s such a stuffed shirt, I’m way more fun!”

Trixie giggled, “You’re funny. I like your accent – you sound just like Lucifer.”

Ari beamed at the praise, and Chloe understood that she really does look up to her brother. “Well. You’re not so bad yourself urchin – I can see why Lucifer likes you.”

Now it was Trixie’s turn to beam, the grin on her face almost reaching her ears. “Is Lucifer there? Can I say hi to him?” she asked eagerly.

As much as Ari looked up to Lucifer, so did her daughter, and Chloe hoped against hope that she wouldn’t have to tell her that she’d never see him again. “No Monkey, he’s not here at the moment.”  
  
“But hopefully he will be soon” Ari added, turning and giving Chloe an encouraging smile.

Chloe caught up with Trixie for a while, listening to her tales of the day’s adventures, before telling her she loved her and wishing her goodnight when her daughter declared she had to go now as they were about to start movie night. The rest of Chloe’s night was spent in much the same way the day had been, interrupted only by another takeout delivery to keep them going – Mexican this time. Unfortunately, cooking skills was one thing Ari didn’t share with Lucifer. 

As she climbed into bed that night Chloe felt hopeful, like all of this effort would pay off. They were close, and like any good detective, she wouldn’t stop until they figured it out. She thought about asking Maze for information – after all, aside from Lucifer there was no one who knew Hell better than her. She drifted into semi-consciousness, plans still whirling around in her mind, when she suddenly felt the same strange sensation she’d felt the previous night when she awoke from her dream. Except this time if felt stronger, like she was being watched. 

“Lucifer?” she called out hesitantly, feeling stupid as soon as the syllables had left her mouth. But then she heard a small gasp from somewhere behind her. “Lucifer?” she called again, more confidently this time. “…I know you’re there.” 

When there was no reply Chloe started to turn over, but his voice stopped her. “Please Detective, don’t turn around. I- I don’t believe I’ll be strong enough to leave if I see your face.” 

Chloe felt her heart start hammering in her chest at the thought that he was really here – with her. This was different to hearing his voice over ‘celestial Skype’ – he was mere feet away and all she had to do was turn over and she’d be able to see him. And to her, him not being strong enough to leave was not a bad thing. She made to move again but the sheer pain and desperation in his voice culled her movements. 

“Please, Chloe. Please don’t.” 

The use of her given name, that he so rarely spoke, did it. She closed her eyes – she couldn’t deny him when he sounded so distraught. It reminded her of the time not log after they’d met when she’d tried to touch the scars on his back. As much as she wanted to see him, she would honour his wishes, and so settled back on her side, facing away from him. “Okay” she agreed quietly. 

Lucifer sighed in relief, louder this time. “Thank you.” 

Chloe swallowed the ball of emotion that had lodged itself in her throat. “You were here last night weren’t you? I could feel you.” 

There was a pause and Chloe knew she’d been right in her assumption. 

“Yes” Lucifer replied, “Forgive me Detective – I did not mean to disturb your sleep.” 

“You didn’t disturb me” Chloe replied quickly, not wanting him to think his showing up was an inconvenience, or to stay away to avoid interrupting her sleep. “I’m glad you came.” 

Normally, a comment like that would have been an absolute gift for him, eliciting suggestive looks and salacious comments galore. The fact that it didn’t told her that Lucifer wasn’t quite himself. 

“Yes, well…” Lucifer began, and Chloe could imagine him averting his eyes and awkwardly shuffling his feet. “My dear sister got me here under false pretences – she thought it might help me to see you.” 

Chloe smiled, feeling even more grateful to have Ari here. “And did it – help you?” 

There was another pause. “It did” Lucifer replied quietly. 

“Good” Chloe stated softly, happy that she had been able to help him, albeit unknowingly. “How are you?” 

“I- I’m getting by Detective. No need to worry about me.” 

Chloe wanted to tell him that he hadn’t really answered her question, but she didn’t want to push him. “But I do worry Lucifer – that’s what happens when you care about someone” she told him helplessly. He didn’t reply – likely because he didn’t know how, so unused was he to having any emotion other than anger or fear directed at him. “Trixie says hi by the way – she misses you” Chloe added, trying to lighten the mood. 

She could tell she’d made him smile from hearing the short exhale through his nose. “Well, you can tell the child that I- I miss her too. I mean, not the hugging – definitely not the hugging, or the sticky fingers. But her general company is…somewhat miss-able.” 

Chloe felt a warmth spread through her at the affection in his tone. And she knew that despite his copious protestations to the contrary, he’d grown to actually like Trixie’s hugs. 

“I miss her mother too” Lucifer added in a barely there whisper that brought tears to her eyes. 

Her voice broke as she replied, “Oh Lucifer…I’m so sorry. You wouldn’t have to miss anyone if it wasn’t for me.” 

“Chloe” Lucifer replied soothingly, “This is not your fault – I have never blamed you. Nor will I ever blame you. You are not responsible for the evil in the world – or in Hell.” 

Lucifer doesn’t lie – he truly believed it wasn’t her fault, even if she did, and that was both comforting and heart-breaking at the same time. 

“I’m afraid I can’t stay much longer” Lucifer added, and the reluctance and longing in his voice was palpable.

“Will you come again?” she asked, hearing the desperation in her own voice at the thought of him leaving again.

“I don’t know” Lucifer answered truthfully, but upon hearing the hitch in her breath, quickly added, “But I’ll try.”

“I’d like that. I love you Lucifer” she told him sincerely, trying to convey how very much she meant those words.

Lucifer’s breath hitching mimicked hers and he sighed before replying softly, “And I you, Chloe.”

Chloe didn’t say goodbye, she couldn’t – the memory of the last time they’d said that word to each other still too raw in her mind, but she knew he’d gone. Finally turning over, she saw the spot in the doorway where she’d imagined him standing was empty, the only evidence that he’d been there at all was a few flecks of that black powder she’d found by the balcony yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/ comments - I love hearing your thoughts :)
> 
> This chapter again was fun for me to write - hope you like it and continue to enjoy the angst-y feels :)

The following night Chloe lay in bed but did not sleep – she didn’t want to risk missing Lucifer if he showed up. She wouldn’t put it past him to not wake her and just watch her like he had done the first time he’d visited, not wanting to disturb her, so she wanted to be prepared. Her self-induced sleep deprivation proved pointless however as she had no midnight visitors. 

She went back to work, she solved murders and punished bad guys. It wasn’t the same without her partner and the interrogations were far less interesting without Lucifer and his mojo, but she carried on. She continued researching in the evenings, both on her own and with Ari, she tidied the apartment ready for Trixie’s return, and she watched as the world kept on turning. Every night whether at her own apartment or at Lux, she went to sleep hoping Lucifer would visit. And every morning she woke up disappointed when he didn’t. He hadn’t specifically said he would – he hadn’t made any promises he may not be able to keep. But he’d said that he’d try, and that gave her hope – because he meant it, and Lucifer doesn’t lie. 

_“_ _He’ll be back”_ Ari had told her with confidence, when Chloe had filled her in on her brother’s late-night visit, not an iota of doubt in her voice. Coming from the woman who was practically Lucifer’s twin, it bolstered her hope.

Despite Lucifer’s lack of visits, it wasn’t an entirely uneventful week. Chloe had brought Maze into their little celestial investigation squad and invited her over to the penthouse one evening. Chloe knew enough to know that demons and angels generally don’t get along, and with Maze being, well – Maze, she tends to dislike most people, so Chloe had been expecting some animosity…and wouldn’t have been surprised at some knife throwing. So, colour her surprised when Maze strolled out of the elevator and her and Ari greeted each other like old sorority sisters. 

_“_ _Well, if it isn’t Lucifer’s little mini-me” Maze grinned, “I heard rumours you were south of the border again.”_

_“_ _Mazikeen!” Ari greeted happily, and the two engaged in some sort of fist bump that Chloe had seen Maze do with Trixie on numerous occasions. “How’s your extended vacation going?”_

_“_ _Cold” Maze replied with a shrug, as if they weren’t living in one of the warmest states in the US, where even in winter the temperatures barely dropped below 10˚c. “But Earth has its perks – mainly alcohol and sex related. Some of the humans are tolerable too.”_

_Chloe smirked at Maze’s comment, knowing she more than just ‘tolerated’ certain humans – in particular Trixie, Linda, and even her. Maze of course was just as, if not more so, emotionally constipated as Lucifer most of the time. But whether she admitted them or not, she definitely felt those ‘sucky’ human emotions._

_As the two of them began to discuss the pros and cons of life on Earth, Chloe looked from one to the other in bafflement. “Erm…aren’t you two supposed to hate each other…you know because of the whole angel-demon thing?”_

_Maze looked over at Chloe as if she’d only just noticed her presence. “Ari’s the only one of Lucifer’s siblings I like – the rest of them suck” she explained in her typical matter of fact way._

_“_ _What about Amenadiel?” Chloe asked._

_Maze shrugged again, “He grew on me. He’s turned into slightly less of an ass since living in LA.”_

_"_ _I heard he did more than grow on you” Ari teased, and Chloe saw Lucifer in the mischievous grin on her face. “It’s on my long list of things to tease him about when I see him.”_

_Maze smirked and then turned back to Chloe, “But seriously, Ari’s the only one who never looked down on me. I respect that.”_

_Ari’s face softened as she too turned to Chloe. “Maze looked out for my brother when I couldn’t, so I could never hate her. Plus, she showed me the best things to do in LA last time I visited Luci.”_

_Maze grinned and Chloe got the feeling that Disneyland and the Natural History Museum hadn’t been on the list._

* * *

Maze had been happy to help – she’d never admit it out loud, but Chloe knew she missed Lucifer too. She’d gone into great detail about the workings of Hell (some of which Chloe really wished she could un-hear) and how the ruler had to be a celestial. A few hours later, Maze and Ari were the majority of the way through a bottle of scotch that Maze had commandeered from Lux on the way up, but were still not even slightly tipsy. Chloe had declined, citing that it was a school night and that they had an unfair metabolic advantage. It felt good though to have her girls around her, helping her, and Ari was swiftly becoming one of the ‘tribe’. 

That had been two days ago and it was now Friday night. Trixie was due back on Sunday, and she couldn’t wait to see her baby girl. Chloe was staying at the penthouse again, her flimsy reasoning when pulling into her parking spot being that it had been closer to work and she was tired. It had been closer – marginally, but the truth was that she just wanted to be in Lucifer’s space, surrounded by his things. 

As was becoming habitual, Chloe stripped out of her clothes and swapped them for Lucifer’s before climbing into his bed. She vowed to stop by the dry cleaners tomorrow with his shirts, as the pile on the chair that she’d already made her way through was growing. 

Despite being in that drowsy state, somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, Chloe sensed him immediately. The hair at the back of her neck stood up and she just _knew_ he was there. “Lucifer” she breathed softly. “You came back.” 

“I did. It would seem Detective, that not even being in a different dimension has rendered me capable of staying away from you” Lucifer replied, in that warm, tender tone that she’d only ever heard directed at her. 

She smiled at his words and made a move to turn towards him. 

“Please” Lucifer begged in a pained desperation that broke her heart, and Chloe knew what he was asking. 

She sighed and reluctantly rolled back to her original position facing the wall. She wanted desperately to see him, but he so rarely asked anything of her and the fear in his voice was so profound that she couldn’t deny him. “Then stay” Chloe murmured. 

“Chloe-” he began, and she could hear the anguish in his voice. 

“I know. I know you would if you could” she cut him off gently, feeling guilty for making him feel bad. It wasn’t his fault, but the frustrations of the past few weeks and the unfairness of it all began pouring out. “But you shouldn’t have to do this – the fate of the world shouldn’t literally be on your shoulders! You shouldn’t have to deal with that responsibility alone!” 

“Perhaps not, but you know I would do anything to protect those that I lo- those that I care about” Lucifer replied softly. 

Chloe didn’t miss the word he stumbled on, and understood why it was still so hard for him to say. “Those that you love?” she prodded gently. 

“…Yes.” 

Chloe smiled warmly – he’d come so far with these human emotions that baffled him so much. If it was the last thing she did, she would make him understand that being vulnerable with someone wasn’t necessarily a bad thing and that he deserved to love and be loved. “Dr Linda would be proud” she teased. 

Lucifer snorted in amusement, “Indeed. She did always seem to have an annoying fixation on my emotional growth.” 

“Because she cares about you. We all do” Chloe explained softly, willing him to understand that he had a lot of people on his side, and not because they wanted anything from him in return. “And Lucifer, all of those people that care about you – that love you, we’d do anything to protect you too.” 

Lucifer didn’t reply, and Chloe wasn’t expecting him to – he was much better at understanding his own emotions now, but he was still learning how to process affection being shown towards him. “I really like your sister by the way” she added, changing the subject. 

Chloe could tell he was smiling from his tone when he replied. “I thought you might. She’s like me, so obviously she’s the best one. I would never subject you to any of the others.” 

Chloe grinned. “She definitely reminds me of you – it’s nice. You know, I’m a big girl and I don’t need a bodyguard, but I appreciate you looking out for me.” 

“I will always look out for you Detective, even if I can’t be here to do it myself.” His voice was so soft and earnest when he spoke and she could only imagine the overwhelming sincerity in his eyes. It reminded her of when he’d jumped in front of an axe to save her:

_“_ _If_ _I pushed this into your chest, it would kill you?”_

_“Y_ _es.”_

_“Because I'm close to you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But you jumped in front of it anyway.”_

_“Yes. And I would do it again. And again. Don't you know that, Detective?”_  
  
“I know.” Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat that formed at the _‘even if I can’t be here to do it myself’_ part of his statement. “How’ve you been?” Hearing the words as they left her lips it seemed kind of a weird question to be asking – after all, it wasn’t like he’d moved to Canada and was just getting used to a new climate.

“I’m still getting by” he replied gently. “But enough about me Detective. How are you?” 

Chloe knew he was deflecting, but she could tell he genuinely wanted to hear about her. “I’m getting by” she replied, echoing his words. The meaning behind them clear - neither of them were okay, they were just carrying on – because they had to, because people needed them. “Cases aren’t quite the same without you” she added. 

“Well of course not – I imagine detective-ing is far more boring without my inciteful comments and helpful suggestions” came Lucifer’s cocksure reply, as if her statement were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Chloe snorted in amusement. There it was – that ‘Luciferness’ that had at first driven her crazy to the point of wanting to scream and/ or slap him, but over time she had grown to love, and on numerous occasions, laugh at at rather inappropriate times.

“But on the plus side, now you don’t have anyone stealing evidence or distracting you from that tedious paperwork you insist on doing” he supplemented more modestly. 

“I don’t care about that Lucifer.” And she really didn’t – whilst he had on occasion been a royal pain in the ass when she was trying to do ‘tedious paperwork’, they were a team and teams worked better together. Like she’d told him before, he made her a better detective. “I miss having you there with me. I miss my partner.” She added, knowing there was a double meaning there. 

Lucifer knew too. “I miss _being_ your partner Detective, Chloe” he replied softly, and she could hear the longing in his voice. Clearing his throat he added, “Maybe you should take Ari with you – I’m sure she’d enjoy punishing a murderer or two.” 

“Will she smoke the evidence and ignore all the protocols?” 

“Quite possibly.” 

Chloe laughed and she heard the softest of chuckles from Lucifer in response. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine they were at her desk at the precinct, bantering back and forth about some procedure or other that he didn’t see the point of. The twinkle in his eye and the slight pull of a smile at his lips would show his upmost amusement at riling her up. In response she would glare at him and roll her eyes whilst continuing the fruitless task of trying to persuade him of the merits of following the rules. She never admitted it to him, but her annoyance was mostly feigned and she enjoyed their verbal sparring as much as he did. 

A comfortable silence passed over them and Chloe basked in just having him near, even if she couldn’t see him. She knew he would have to go soon though, but she wanted to keep him here, with her, for as long as possible. When he was here, he was safe and she could make him smile. “Can you stay a bit longer?” she asked, equal parts hopeful and pleading. 

He sighed, deflated. “I’d love nothing more Detective…but I’ve already been gone too long. It may have only been fifteen minutes here, but it’s been…a lot longer there.” 

Chloe wanted to ask how long exactly it had been, but she knew he would evade the question in an attempt to protect her, and she was pretty sure if she knew how long he’d been down there suffering she’d start crying. 

“You’ll come back though?” she asked timidly. 

“I’m not sure I could stay away, even if I tried” he answered tenderly. “These few short minutes I get to spend with you are the only thing I look forward to.” 

“I look forward to them too” Chloe replied, getting choked up. “Promise me you’ll wake me up though if I’m asleep, whatever time it is – I don’t want to miss you.”  
  
“But Detective, if you’re tired, I wouldn’t want to disrupt your sl-” 

“Lucifer!” she warned, cutting him off. 

“I give you my word” came his duly chastened reply. 

“Thank you.” 

“Unfortunately, I really must be going” he added apologetically. “Until next time.” 

“Lucifer?” 

“Yes Detective?” 

“I love you.” 

She heard him exhale before he replied, “The feeling is…most definitely mutual, Chloe.” 

Chloe fell asleep with a smile on her face at the promise of _next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Chloe takes a leaf out of Lucifer's book and finds a loophole... ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the kudos/comments :)
> 
> Here's the next installment - hope you enjoy the feels!

Next time came about a week later. Trixie was back from camp now and Chloe was so glad to have her baby girl back with her – her baby girl who she was coming to realise was getting more and more grown up by the day. Chloe had spent the past few days just her and Trixie, hearing all about her adventures at camp and marvelling at the kind-hearted, intelligent young girl she had become. When she’d asked Trixie what she wanted to do, Chloe really shouldn’t have been surprised when her daughter had enthusiastically asked, _“Can we go and see Lucifer? I made him a present”,_ before pulling a small red tissue paper wrapped box out of her bag.

The hopeful smile on Trixie’s face pulled at Chloe’s heart strings and she hated having to disappoint her. _“Lucifer had to go away for a little while Monkey, but hopefully he’ll be back soon.”_

Trixie looked disappointed and held out the box to Chloe, _“Can you give it to him when you see him? I want him to have it”._

Chloe took the gift from her outstretched hand, _“Of course baby – I’m sure he’ll love it.”_

Trixie had smiled at that and Chloe rushed to continue damage control, _“How about we invite Ari over? She could tell you stories about Lucifer when he was younger that you can tease him about when he gets back.”_

Trixie had giggled, a mischievous grin pulling at her lips that she had most definitely picked up from Lucifer. Chloe knew it was risky speaking to Trixie as though Lucifer was definitely coming back, when they weren’t totally certain that it could happen. But she had faith and she would never give up trying to find a way to get him back where he belongs – right here with his family.

Ari did come over that night and she did regale an enraptured Trixie with tales of their mis-spent angel youth, getting into trouble at every opportunity. She also told tales from Lucifer’s times on Earth, some of which Chloe thought were a little risqué for a ten-year-old, but much like Lucifer, Ari didn’t see the need to baby Trixie and spoke to her as an equal – something her daughter clearly appreciated. Chloe enjoyed hearing the stories just as much as Trixie did, and it made her smile knowing that even after all the pain and suffering he’d been through, that strong-willed, charming, mischievous little boy was still a part of him.

They’d ended the night with a game of monopoly. Trixie had suggested Ari should be the shoe, due to it being a 'family tradition', but the little metal counter was mysteriously absent. When Ari had regarded the board game with dubious uncertainty, Trixie offered some helpful encouragement in the form of “Well, you can’t suck any worse than Lucifer did”, causing Chloe to snort with laughter as an image of Lucifer’s dumbfounded face at being bested by a child flashed through her mind.

* * *

Trixie was staying with Dan for the next couple of nights as he hadn’t had much chance to see her since she’d gotten back due to being tied up with a high-profile case at work. Chloe had picked her up from school and took her for ice cream, with a side of chocolate cake, before dropping her at Dan’s. Afterwards, as had become a regular occurrence, she headed over to Lux. Ari greeted her happily when she exited the elevator in the penthouse, before stepping in herself and informing Chloe she’d be downstairs with Maze if she needed anything. Chloe thought it best not to ask what the unlikely angel-demon duo were planning on getting up to.

With the place to herself, Chloe settled on the couch with her legs tucked under her and a glass of wine on the table as she booted up her laptop. As the daylight faded and the moon replaced the sun, casting a soft glow through the window, she went over the expansive mind map that she’d created over many hours and days, linking all of her thoughts, ideas and information accumulated together. Chloe was fairly certain that with this level of detail, if this were a homicide case, she’d have already figured out who the murderer was. The answer had to be there in front of her, staring her in the face. Maybe Ari had been right and they were making it more complicated than it needed to be – perhaps the answer was much simpler. If said answer would just jump off the page and smack her in the face, it would be most helpful.

After a few hours of staring at the screen with no lightbulb moments materializing, Chloe frustratedly slammed the laptop shut and decided to call it a night. Maybe looking at it again with fresh eyes in the morning would help. As she got undressed and changed into her favourite of Lucifer’s shirts - the white one she’d worn when he gave her the bullet necklace, the freestanding mirror in the corner of his bedroom caught her eye. Walking over to it, an idea struck – if she just turned it slightly… Going over to the bed she smiled in triumph at the reflection of the doorway she could now see in the mirror. Lucifer didn’t want her to turn around, and she still wouldn’t be – it was bending the rules without breaking them. But when he visited next, if it meant she got to catch even a glimpse of him, like she’d been longing for ever since he left her alone on the balcony, it would be worth it. Pleased with her moment of ingenuity, Chloe climbed into Lucifer’s bed and snuggled down under the silk sheets. She must’ve been more tired than she’d realised because no more than five minutes after her head hit the pillow, she had succumbed to sleep.

Her slumber must have been deep, because it took someone softly clearing their throat to pull her out of it. Chloe instinctively knew who it was without having to turn around and blinked rapidly to chase away any remaining disorientation and blurriness from her eyes.

“Forgive me Detective, you requested…nay demanded, that I wake you if you were sleeping” Lucifer greeted, sounding a little guilty for waking her. “I would have knocked, but my aversion to doors played a key role in the penthouse remodelling”

Chloe grinned in amusement. “Since when do you ever knock?” she teased.

“I knock – sometimes…I just don’t always wait for an answer. Pointless human custom anyway – removes the element of surprise, and where’s the fun in that?” Lucifer quipped and she could hear the smile in his tone.

Remembering her earlier furniture restructuring, Chloe glanced over at the mirror and gasped at the image that greeted her. Lucifer was leaning against the doorframe in his typical ‘I just walked off the pages of GQ’ manner, and of course he still looked beautiful – she doubted he could ever not look attractive. But what struck her was how exhausted and pale he looked. Dark shadows hung under his eyes like a cloud and his hair was longer and his curls untamed – it would seem that there was no sun or hair product in Hell. Despite his light tone, he was obviously suffering and it made her want to cry. She just wanted to hug him and take his pain away, but she knew he would not allow that. She didn’t want to sombre the mood as these moments with her were likely his only snapshots of happiness, so she swallowed the ball of emotion that had lodged in her throat and didn’t comment on his appearance.

“I have a gift for you from Trixie – she made it when she was at camp. she was really excited for you to have it” Chloe told him, hoping whatever it was would bring a smile to his face. “It’s in my bag by the nightstand. I promise I won’t turn around.”

“Nothing made out of pasta shells and PVA I hope” Lucifer quipped but Chloe could tell that he was touched by the small smile that pulled at his lips. As he shuffled over slowly and crouched down to her reach her bag, Chloe held her breath. All of the hairs on her arms stood on end at his proximity – he was less than three feet away from her and she had to clutch the sheets with her fists to keep from reaching out and touching him.

Chloe stared at the mirror, watching him unblinkingly. She was confused when a slight blush coloured his cheeks, until he pulled out one of her lacy black bras.

“I take it the child’s gift didn’t come from the contents of your underwear drawer?...not that I would mind” Lucifer teased, taking longer than necessary to put the bra aside and continue looking.

She was pretty sure her face was now scarlet. As much as she had fantasised about taking that ‘next step’ with Lucifer (and the fantasies had been more numerous than she would ever admit), they hadn’t had chance to go there – yet, and this wasn’t the scenario she’d imagined for the first time he’d handle her underwear. _‘At least it’s one of the nicer ones’_ she thought belatedly – silver linings and all. “Erm, no” she mumbled embarrassed, “it’s in a small box.”

A few moments later, Lucifer seemed to have found it. “The childishly wrapped red package?”

“That would be it.”

Lucifer stood up, but didn’t retreat back to the doorway, and she watched his reflection as he carefully removed the tissue paper and opened the lid of the box. His lips parted but no sound came out as he stared down at the contents, seemingly lost for words.

In the three years that she’d known him, the only time she’d seen Lucifer speechless was when she kissed him for the first time on the beach, so she was curious as to what Trixie could possibly have put in there to cause such a reaction. “What is it?”

Lucifer delicately lifted what looked like a keychain out of the box and held it up as he continued to stare at it. “Stars” he murmured, finding his voice again.

As the keychain caught the moonlight, Chloe could make out three different sized wooden stars dangling from the keychain. She just watched him as he regarded her daughter’s little gift in amazement.

“She’s given me stars” he added softly. “The small one is engraved with a ‘T’, the middle one with a ‘C’, and the biggest one…the biggest one with an ‘L’”. Chloe could hear the hitch in his voice and it caused her to choke up too. He placed the box down on the nightstand and picked up a folded piece of paper that must have been inside. “Dear Lucifer” he read out, “I know you made the stars, so I wanted to make some for you too. I hope you like them. Love Trixie xxx”

Chloe smiled warmly at how touched Lucifer was and the affectionate look on his face.

“No one’s ever made anything for me before.”

And if that didn’t just slice her heart in two. It was so unbelievably sad that in the eons he’d been alive, this was the first time anyone had ever made him anything. She also felt a pang of guilt that she herself hadn’t remedied that before her daughter. She promised herself that although this might be his first time, it would definitely not be his last. “She loves you” Chloe told him.

Lucifer ducked his head, “I- I’ve found that I’ve become rather fond of her also. Please give Beatrice my thanks for the gift – it…it means a lot.”

“I will” she promised him, hear heart warming at his use of Trixie’s full name. Like when he called her ‘Chloe’ instead of ‘Detective’, she knew those moments held a great deal of meaning to him. “She’ll be happy you like it.”

Chloe wanted to keep that smile and lightness on his face, forever banishing the shroud of sadness that had enveloped him. But all too soon it was time for him to leave again.

After reluctantly bidding each other goodbye, he turned to leave, but stopped before he reached the doorway. “Oh, Detective?” he called out.

“Yeah?”

“I noticed you’ve engaged in a little furniture rearrangement during my absence. Never knew you were into Feng shui.”

His voice was teasing and she blushed again at being caught out. _Of course_ he'd known all along what she was doing – she should have known she couldn’t outsmart the Devil! “Erm…”

“Sneaky Detective – I like it” he teased, and even without seeing his face she knew he was smirking.

Chloe giggled at the banter she hadn’t realised she’d miss so much. There was no point trying to deny it, and they both knew she wasn’t sorry, so she simply replied, “I love you Lucifer.”

“And I you Chloe.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos/ comments - I'm glad you're enjoying Deckerstar's little stolen moments :)

The few moments Lucifer visited Chloe in the nights were the highlight of her week. As quick as those moments came though, they were over, and she was left alone again, but she cherished every second she got to spend with him. With every time he left though, Chloe was left with the irrepressible fear that it would be the last time she saw him. Lucifer was a man of his word, but he was living in literal Hell, where any manner of awful things could happen to him and thus render him unable to uphold his promise. He could be hurt, and he’d be all alone with her unable to help him.

The not knowing when, and if, she would see him again was starting to affect her. Her colleagues at work got the brunt of her frustration and snappiness, and she was far less patient and understanding than usual with any suspects who were unfortunate enough to cross her path. Dan and Ella alternated between giving her sympathetic looks and avoiding her. They knew Chloe’s mood had something to do with Lucifer, but they didn’t, and couldn’t, understand the severity of the situation – and that just frustrated her further.

The brick wall they’d seemed to hit with figuring out how to get Lucifer back permanently was also not helping her mood. So when he showed up again four nights later, Chloe was both relieved and anxious at the same time…which may have led to her stress levels coming to the boil and her rather unfairly snapping at him. He hadn’t needed to wake her this time as despite laying in his ridiculously comfortable bed, her mind was too wired to allow her the luxury of sleep. Their conversation had started out fine – she’d filled him in on the past few days and they slipped back into their easy banter. But then he, rather sweetly, commented that _“You really are a miracle Chloe”_ and knowing now that he didn’t just mean metaphorically, she was painfully reminded of another instance of missed opportunity and lost time together. “So I’ve heard!” she replied dryly.

“I-” Lucifer stuttered, surprised at the sudden switch in atmosphere. He sighed as the meaning of her comment clicked into place. “Bloody hell, that little sister of mine always did have a chronic case of verbal Ebola!”

“It’s not her fault, she thought you’d already told me – which by the way you should have!” Chloe admonished. “You really thought I was some sort of puppet who had no control over my actions? God gave us free will right – that’s what you’ve always said, and it’s why you rebelled – because you wanted that too. So even if he did put me in your path, I chose how to behave once we did meet – no one was manipulating me. You were right in that we can’t choose who we fall for – but that’s love Lucifer – no one can control that. What we can choose is what we do with those feelings though, and I chose to be with you. You took away my free will then, not your father. Damn it Lucifer, we could have had all that time together!” The words came spilling out as the stress of the past couple of months came to the fore. She knew she was displacing her frustration, she knew it was unfair, and seeing the hurt look on his face in the mirror, she felt terrible. “…I’m sorry, I know you were only trying to protect me, and I don’t want to fight. I’m just frustrated, and I- I miss you” she apologised gently, feeling her eyes begin to cloud up with moisture.

“Forgive me Detec-Chloe” Lucifer replied softly, the sorrow in his voice so palpable it caused a tear to escape and roll down her cheek. “The last thing I ever want to do is cause you pain. Would you- would you prefer it if I stopped visiting?”

His question held so much fear and pain, like it would kill him to do so, but she knew he would do it if she asked him to. That was absolutely the last thing she wanted though. However brief his visits, a world without him in it was not one she wanted to live in. “No!” she exclaimed desperately, and in her abject panic that he would disappear and she’d never see him again, she forgot his no turning around rule and shot up in bed, spinning around to face him.

They both gasped as their eyes locked and they saw each other face to face for the first time since that night on the balcony. Chloe drank him in hungrily, having been deprived for so long. She noticed with a pang that he looked even more exhausted up close – the dark shadows under his eyes increasingly pronounced on his pale features. His eyes shone with so much emotion – joy, pain, sadness, fear, longing – as he grappled with trying to comprehend all of his feelings. She wasn’t sure how long they stood like that staring at each other, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours – time seemed to stand still.

In the end it was Lucifer who broke the spell. His gaze dropped to her collarbone and his legs seemingly of their own volition carried him slowly towards her, stopping a few feet before he reached the bed. “The bullet – you’re wearing it again” he whispered in wonder, mesmerized by the sight of his gift adorning her neck once more.

Chloe’s hand unconsciously went up to her necklace and cradled it preciously. “I never should have taken it off” she told him, her voice thick with emotion.

Lucifer swallowed as he looked back up into her eyes, and almost in slow motion he tentatively reached his hand out towards her. Chloe held her breath in anticipation, until it caught in her throat when his warm palm _finally_ cupped her cheek, his thumb delicately caressing her skin as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him and he was afraid she’d break. It had been so long since she’d felt his touch that the sensation was overwhelming. No longer able to keep the tears at bay she closed her eyes and turned her face, placing a lingering kiss to his palm.

“Chloe” he sighed, her name like a prayer on his lips.

Opening her eyes she saw that he was crying too. “Come here” she murmured, holding her arms out to him. Uncertainty and fear flickered in his eyes and caused him to waver for a moment, but the visceral pull between them won out and he tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head atop hers. Chloe was less tentative, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest, as she held him tightly to her with everything she had.

An awed sigh escaped his lips at the feel of her holding him, as if he’d been starved of touch for years – which, heartbreakingly, knowing what she did now of Hell, he probably had been. “I apologise for my somewhat hasty actions after I found out my father had had a hand in your existence Detective. I-I’m the Devil, and I couldn’t understand how you could feel that way for me if not coerced” Lucifer spoke softly, sending a shiver down her spine at the feel of his breath on her hair.

Chloe leaned back slightly so she could see his face but didn’t let him go. “Do you understand now?” she implored him gently, “I loved you then, before I knew you were the Devil, and I love you _more_ now – _all_ of you.”

Lucifer opened his mouth but no sound came out, the words still sounding so foreign to him. “I’m beginning to, yes” he replied quietly. Keeping one hand on her hip, he used the other to brush a stray tendril of hair from her forehead. A look of upmost vulnerability crossed his face as he added softly, “And Chloe, you must know, that I- I love you too.”

Chloe choked back a sob. She knew he loved her – he’d told her in numerous roundabout ways before, but this was the first time he’d said those three little words. Knowing how hard it was for him to understand, let alone verbalise, that particular emotion, made it all the more touching. “Oh Lucifer” she choked out, cupping his cheek with her hand, just like he had done hers. Instinctively she pressed up on her toes, slowly closing the gap between them. She kept her eyes on his, letting him know what her intention was and giving him the chance to pull away. He didn’t, and she pressed her lips to his in a featherlight caress. His lips were soft and warm, just like she remembered. In that moment there was no Hell or demon invasions to prevent, it was just the two of them together and everything was right with the world. He kissed her back tenderly – neither of them felt the need to deepen it, knowing that it was perfect as it was, and that they were both too emotionally spent to take it further right now.

When they pulled back, they shared a shy smile and Lucifer looked at her as if she were the one who had hung the stars in the sky rather than him. Unwilling to not be touching him, Chloe took his hand and gently pulled him down to sit next to her on the bed.

“You and my sister seem to have alleviated my closet of a large chunk of my clothes” Lucifer teased, breaking the comfortable silence.

Glancing down at her attire, Chloe blushed realising she was only wearing one of his dress shirts and her panties. Having already seen each other naked, she should probably be past modesty by this point, but this was the most skin he’d seen since they’d admitted their feelings. “You can have them back” she replied shyly, “I’ve been meaning to take a trip to the dry cleaners-”

Lucifer smiled warmly, “No, keep them. They look better on you anyway.”

“Are you, Mr vanity personified, actually suggesting that an item of clothing looks better on someone else than it does on you?” Chloe teased, bumping his shoulder playfully with hers. 

“Only on you Detective. I find I rather like seeing you wearing my clothes” he replied honestly, an adorable blush colouring his cheeks. 

Chloe squeezed his fingers affectionately. As she took in his nearness, her expression turned to one of concern. With him being so close she could truly see how weary he looked. Tiredness clung to him like a shroud and gone was his usually perfect posture, his shoulders slumping slightly forward. “When was the last time you slept Lucifer?” 

Lucifer dropped his gaze guiltily, “I…I couldn’t say Detective - I’m not sure I remember.” 

“Lucifer” she chided gently, “You need to take care of yourself.” Turning, she tugged the covers back and looked at him expectantly, “Come on”. At his confused look she gestured towards the pillow, “Lie down for a little while.” He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. “Hell can wait. You’re more important.” 

Lucifer looked at her for a moment then gave her a small nod of acquiescence. He slipped off his jacket and toed off his shoes, before swinging his long legs up onto the bed and laying down on his back. Chloe smiled, catching site of the red soles of his shoes. Even in Hell he was still wearing Louboutins – some things never change. Chloe caught his eye and tentatively lay down on her side next to him, placing her head on his shoulder and resting her arm over his waist. A few seconds later she felt his arm that she was laying on, wrap protectively around her shoulders. When she looked up at him, he was already asleep. Chloe did not dare close her eyes for fear he would be gone when she opened them. Instead she held him, rubbing soothing patterns into his chest, giving him the touch and affection he’d been deprived of for so long. The steady beat of his heart under her hand reminded her that this wasn’t a dream, he was really here – however fleetingly, he was here with her now. If she could stop time and prolong this moment she would, because this was how it was supposed to be. In each other’s arms, whether it be tired from a long day at work, or sated and pleasurably aching from several rounds of making love, was how they were supposed to fall asleep every night. Lucifer stirred and Chloe stilled her hand, not wanting to rouse him if he wasn’t ready to wake yet. Glancing at the clock she was surprised to realise that even though it only felt like minutes, he’d been sleeping for just over an hour and a half. She knew he was awake because his breathing changed and his hand began running lightly up and down her arm. She basked in the feel of his hands on her, knowing he’d have to leave soon. 

“I love these moments we get together Lucifer, but they’re not enough – I want you here with me permanently” she murmured softly into his chest, tightening her arm around his waist.

Lucifer sighed and placed a tender kiss to the top of her head before gently sitting them both up. “That is my deepest desire too Chloe” he replied longingly, cupping her cheek with his hand once more.

“We’ll find a way” she promised, covering his hand with hers and holding it in place.

He smiled but didn’t say anything. She wasn’t sure if he believed her or not, but she was determined that they would make it a reality. She would never give up on him.

Chloe watched him as he redressed and reluctantly stood back up. His face was regretful and apologetic as she stood up next to him. “I know” she answered his unspoken words with a sad smile, letting him know that she understood he had to go, even though he didn’t want to.

He held her gaze for a few moments, a cacophony of emotions shining in his eyes, before leaning his forehead down to meet hers. His next words took her breath away. “I love you, very much, Chloe.”

Chloe swallowed the sizeable lump that had formed in her throat, feeling tears prick her eyes again at the fact that he’d said the words first, without prompt, and the ease in which they slipped out. Reaching up she clutched his face and tilted her face up to meet his lips in a kiss that managed to be tender, desperate and bittersweet all at the same time, as she tried to show him how much he and his words meant to her. “I love you too Lucifer” she replied vehemently, her eyes locked on his when they pulled back. “This is real – it always has been” she added, wanting him to be in no doubt about her feelings.

The way his eyes lit up with pure happiness at her words, Chloe understood why the term ‘light-bringer’ was so very fitting for him. She walked with him to the balcony, unwilling to be parted from him even a second before she absolutely had to.

“Thank you for saving my life when I got poisoned by the way”, she told him softly as they lingered by the guard rail, reluctant to part. “And for all the other times you’ve no doubt saved me that I don’t know about.” Lucifer nodded uncomfortably and his sheepish look was all the confirmation she needed that he’d put himself in danger numerous times in an effort to save her. She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand to let him know she wasn’t annoyed, just concerned for him. “Just don’t go dying again okay?”

“I’ll do my best” Lucifer replied quietly, “But if you are ever in danger, you know there is nothing I will not do to protect you.”

As sweet as his sentiment was, it wasn’t quite the assurance she’d been hoping for. She loved that he was so protective over her, but she needed him to be safe just as much as he needed her to be safe. They would definitely have to revisit the topic of his personal safety again soon.

Lucifer placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then his wings burst out from his back in a shock of divine luminescence that no amount of physics could ever explain. A feeling of déjà vu sent a stab of pain to her heart and she reached for his hand, entwining his fingers with hers. “Take care of yourself Lucifer, please” she begged him. “And come back soon.”

Lucifer nodded and gave her a small smile, “You have my word Chloe.”

Chloe didn’t close her eyes this time, instead watching in wonder as his powerful wings fluttered and he ascended into the clouds and out of sight. It was painful to watch him leave, to a place where she couldn’t follow, but this time she had hope – not just that she’d see him again, but that one day he would never have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment will be up on the 1st, but in honour of NYE, chapter 11 will be Tribe night! 🥂💃
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020! 🎉 
> 
> As always, thanks for the kudos/ comments - it's great to hear you're enjoying it so much 🙂
> 
> In honour of the new year, this chapter is dedicated to Tribe Night!💃🍹

Chloe’s brain felt a little fuzzy as she reached for her third…no wait – fourth, margarita. She couldn’t quite recall how that had happened, but it probably had something to do with the fact that being in Lux meant there was an unlimited free bar. That and the fact that she was a complete lightweight and things tended to turn rather hazy about halfway through drink number two. Chloe scrunched up her face comically as she tried to recall how she’d ended up down here in the first place. _‘Ah yes – that little sister of Lucifer’s had all but tossed me into the elevator and glued me to the bar stool!’_ Chloe thought. Rather slower than her sober brain would have managed, the memory came back to her:

_“Chloe, you need to take a break” Ari told her matter of factly, but her voice was laced with concern as she plopped down next to Chloe on the couch. “We’ll get him back”, she promised, “but you’ll be no use to him, or anyone else, if you die from exhaustion!” Chloe opened her mouth to argue that she wasn’t exhausted, even though she knew she was, but Ari cut her off with a ‘don’t even try and lie’ look and closed the lid on her laptop. “We’re going out, at least we’re going downstairs for a few hours – may as well make use of the perks of living above LA’s hottest nightclub! What is it Maze called it…‘tribe night’ – we’re having one of those.” Ari grinned proudly at her spur of the moment plan._

_“I-I don’t know…I’m not really in the mood, and I haven’t been to Lux in months” Chloe protested._

_“Precisely!” Ari exclaimed, as if Chloe had just been arguing in favour of going out, rather than against it. “Lucifer told me to take care of you by any means necessary, so that’s what I’m doing.”_

_“By getting me drunk?” Chloe asked dubiously._

_“Well that may be a fun by-product, but no – by helping you relax. A relaxed detective is an efficient detective!” If not for the higher pitched voice, it could almost be Lucifer saying those words to her. Sometimes those two were so alike it was uncanny._

_Ari grinned as she picked up her phone and began texting. “Right, invitations sent out. I’ve told Maze, Linda and Ella to meet us downstairs in an hour.”_

_Chloe frowned in confusion, “Wait, you’ve never met Linda or Ella – how do you even have their numbers?”_

_Ari smirked in that cat who’d caught the canary look that Lucifer was famous for. Chloe glanced down at the phone in Ari’s hand and rolled her eyes. “Right, you don’t – that’s my phone. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you had no problems unlocking it either – you’re related to Lucifer after all!”_

The part between then and now was a little more difficult to recall, but all of the ‘tribe’ had dutifully turned up and were happily making full use of the free bar. Chloe smiled at how she had such a great, if not a little unconventional, group of girlfriends who would drop whatever they were doing to have her back. Ari had, unsurprisingly, immediately gotten on with Ella and Linda.

 _“So you’re Lucifer’s sister?” Linda asked, intrigued to be meeting yet another celestial._

_“Yep, 100% angel.” Ari grinned, before being distracted by a particularly attractive barman who walked by. Turning her head, the two shared a lascivious look that wouldn’t have been out of place in a porno, before focussing back on Linda, mischief glinting in her eyes. “Well, most of the time.”_

_Linda nodded, “Ah - now I see it.”_

With the meet and greets successfully completed, Maze had helped herself to a bottle of tequila from behind the bar and swiftly lined up the first of many rows of shots. This inevitably led to classic drinking games such as ‘I have never’ and the asking of intrusive, embarrassing questions (inevitably sexual) with the hopes of eliciting embarrassing answers.

_“I have never had a threesome” Ella offered when it was her turn._

_Maze and Ari shared a grin before throwing their shots back. Chloe was not at all surprised. She was however surprised when after a moments hesitation, Linda also picked her shot up and knocked it back._

_“Linda! I’m impressed!” Maze looked at her with a mixture of pride and admiration._

_“College” Linda shrugged, offering no further explanation._

_At Maze’s turn, she looked directly at Chloe, her eyes glinting mischievously as she smirked. Chloe just knew she’d be taking a shot. “I have never had a sex dream about Lucifer.”_

_Chloe was right. With a huff she drained her tequila, wincing as it burned her throat. Linda once again knocked her shot back – no doubt she would be feeling the effects of this game in the morning. Ella, avoiding their gazes, rather sheepishly was also left with an empty glass._

_Maze cackled in delight._

_Chloe quirked an eyebrow at Ella, whose eyes widened guiltily as she rushed to explain. “Only once – just after I first met you guys. I mean he was this tall, dark and handsome Prince Charming – I couldn’t help it! …but I swear on my Abuelita, God rest her soul, that it never happened again. I don’t think of him that way - he’s totally my brother from another mother!”_

_Ari snorted in amusement._

_Chloe placed a hand on Ella’s arm, who was still yet to blink. “Ella, it’s okay. I know it’s purely platonic between you two, and you’ve been a good friend to him.”_

_Ella released an audible sigh of relief, causing Maze to burst out laughing again._

_Chloe narrowed her eyes at the demon. “I have never ‘watched’ anyone having a sex dream.”_

_Maze just grinned, totally unrepentant, and threw her shot back without breaking eye contact._

_Linda’s jaw dropped open. “You watched her having a sex dream?!”_

_"With popcorn” Chloe added._

_“Maze!” Linda admonished, “We really need to have another talk about boundaries.”_

_“What?” Maze shrugged, “She looked like she was having a great time – and it was better than a movie!”_

_“How did you know it was a sex dream?” Ella asked._

_“Ella!” Chloe scolded._

_“Sorry.”_

_Ella did not look sorry._

_“Well it wasn’t hard to figure out. She was all…” Maze placed her fisted hands on her head and made grunting noises whilst thrusting back and forth on her chair._

_Chloe flushed scarlet. This had spectacularly backfired. “Please stop talking!”_

_The other three couldn’t control their laughter. Even Linda’s chastisement of Maze was overridden by her curiosity. “Wait, what was with the hands?”_

_“Nothing! It was nothing!” Chloe blurted. “Whose turn is it now?”_

_Ella shrieked in delight as her forensic scientist mind put the pieces together. “Oh my gosh – they were horns! You were totally imagining Lucifer had horns while you were doing him!”_

_Maze, Ari, Linda and Ella collapsed in peals of laughter as Chloe groaned in embarrassment and buried her face in her hands. “I hate you guys.”_

* * *

Another cackle of laughter broke Chloe out of her thoughts and she tuned back in to what her friends were talking about, catching the middle of the conversation.

“-no angel penis is coming anywhere near me! Not until I’ve recovered from the PTSD of a baby’s head ripping me in half!” Chloe snorted at Linda’s declaration and the adamant look on her face.

“Wait, so you haven’t had sex since before Charlie was born?” Maze asked incredulously. “How have you not died?!”

Linda rolled her eyes in amusement. “You can’t die from lack of sex Maze!”

Maze did not look convinced.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I haven’t had sex in like two months either – not since that hot Zac Efron doppelganger at the forensics conference I went to” Ella supplied helpfully.

Maze stared at her like she’d grown two heads. “What is wrong with you humans? I got laid eight hours ago and I’m already having withdrawals!” Turning to face her fellow non-human she added, “Help me out here Ari – you know what I’m talkin’ about.”

Chloe looked over at Ari, expecting her to disavow Maze of her notion that if you weren’t having sex multiple times per day then there was something wrong with you. Ari however just shrugged and took another sip of her drink, “I had sex yesterday.”

Maze grinned in triumph and clapped Ari on the back, “See!”

“Wait, who are you sleeping with?” Chloe asked. Her and Ari had gotten quite close over the past few months and they saw each other pretty much every day, but she never knew Ari had been ‘entertaining’ so to speak.

Ari smirked and glanced at the hot barman she’d been eye-sexing with earlier. Chloe really shouldn’t have been that surprised – the woman was basically Lucifer’s twin after all.

“Nothing’s wrong with us ‘humans’” Chloe argued, defending her fellow non-supernaturals and knocking back the last of her margarita. “We just don’t have sex on the brain 24/7!”

Maze smirked in amusement, “Spoken like someone who hasn’t gotten any in forever!” She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the bar as she focussed on Chloe with far too much interest. “So come on Decker, how long’s it been?”

Chloe tilted her head in thought, trying to remember when the last time was. It had been so long ago, and so much had happened since then that she gave up trying to quantify it in a reliable amount of months. “Not since Pierce.”

The four women stared at her, mouths agape and drinks paused mid-sip. Chloe frowned at them defensively. “What? I thought we were sharing our non-sex lives!”

“Pierce was over a year ago! How are _you_ not dead?” Maze exclaimed.

“Hey, it’s not that unusual!” Chloe defended. The looks she got in return, even from Ella and Linda, suggested that yes - yes it was that unusual. Chloe rolled her eyes and reached for her drink, which had diligently been refilled by the bartender. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t _wanted_ to have sex!” The alcohol was definitely having an effect on the filter between her brain and her mouth.

“Well if you need someone to help clear your pipes, I can recommend Patrick” Maze offered – her attempt at being helpful as she winked at said barman.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “My pipes are fine thanks.”

The demon quirked a disbelieving eyebrow and smirked in amusement. “Uh-huh. Whatever you say Decker.”

Chloe scowled. “And I don’t want to have sex with Patrick. The only person I want to have sex with is-” The small part of Chloe’s brain that was still functioning kicked in before she could finish that sentence.

“Lucifer?” Ella finished helpfully, pointing out the obvious.

Chloe glanced at her co-worker, who’d become one of her best friends, and who was now grinning at her – in an ‘I’m so happy for you – you’d make beautiful Deckerstar babies!’ kind of way. Her annoyance forgotten, she nodded and giggled, the filter becoming disabled once again. “I reeeally want to sleep with him. I’ve wanted to sleep with him for sooo long!”

Maze snorted “No shit Decker!”

“Ah, don’t worry Chlo” Ella replied, placing a sympathetic hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “If ever there were two people who were always gunna hook up, it’s you two. I mean, talk about sexual tension! Dios mίo!” She paused to exaggeratedly fan herself. “And with all those years of build-up, dude – when it does happen, you’re gunna be seeing stars!”

Linda nodded in agreement. “Literally!”

“Well he is the light bringer!” Maze added. “And you have been giving him blue balls since the day you met.”

Ari pulled a disgusted face. “Can we talk about something other than my brother’s sexual prowess now? I feel like I need to bleach my ears!”

Chloe chuckled at Ari’s discomfort.

“Dancing! We should be dancing!” Ella proclaimed loudly, sliding somewhat precariously off her stool. Grabbing Chloe and Linda by the hand she showed a deceptive amount of strength, given her tiny stature and obvious inebriation, in dragging them over towards the dance floor.

“Ella, I don’t really fell like dancing…” Chloe protested weakly.

Ella either didn’t hear her or chose to ignore her. Chloe figured it was probably the latter.

Chloe looked over her shoulder at her newest friend/ celestial bodyguard, hoping for some backup. Ari just grinned, looped her arm over Maze’s shoulders and the two followed the humans onto the dance floor.

Whether it was due to Ari or Maze, much like whenever Lucifer entered the club, the crowd parted immediately to allow them room.

“You’re allowed to enjoy yourself you know” Ari told Chloe softly, leaning towards her and giving her a warm smile. “Lucifer would want you to.”

As Linda, Ella and Maze started dancing together to some tune she vaguely recognised, Chloe turned to Ari. “I know he would. It’s just hard to be happy knowing he’s alone and suffering.”

“You know what makes my big brother happy?” Ari asked. It was clearly a rhetorical question because she answered it herself before Chloe had the chance. “You. You being happy makes him happy. So if you can’t do it for yourself then do it for him.”

 _That_ was her Achilles heel – Lucifer had done so much for her, and given up so much for her, that she would literally do anything for him – however big, or small. If the pleased smile on Ari’s face was anything to go by, she knew that too.

“Okay fine!” Rolling her eyes good naturedly, like she had done thousands of times to her brother, Chloe smiled and grabbed Ari’s hand, tugging her over to the others.

As she allowed herself to get absorbed in the music and her friends’ laughter, Chloe knew that Lucifer would be happy to see her like this – it was after all why he’d sacrificed himself. Knowing this made her determined to have a good time, but also served to make her miss him even more. She resolved that next time they did this that he would not need to be told anecdotes from the night, because he would be there so see it for himself.

About five songs into their danceathon, with the alcohol pleasantly buzzing through her veins, Chloe suddenly felt someone behind her and tensed at the feel of a rough hand on her shoulder. Considering all of the girls were in front of her, it was none of them, and there was no one else here that would be permitted to lay a hand on her. She spun around to find the hand belonged to a semi-attractive thirty-something blond guy, with an unwarranted air of arrogance and who was wearing a poorly fitting dark grey suit – one which Lucifer would no doubt disgustedly describe as ‘cheap and off the rack’.

“Do you wanna dance?” blond guy asked with a self-assured smirk.

Chloe gave him a tight smile and shrugged his hand off. “No thanks.”

This was obviously not the answer he was expecting because he replaced his hand on her arm, impeding her from turning back around. “How ‘bout a drink then?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. “No. Thanks!” she enunciated slowly, in case he hadn’t understood her the first time.

He clearly wasn’t getting the message because he still didn’t move his hand. She would give him five seconds to do so before she put him on his ass. She may be half in the bottle, but she could still take him down.

“You taken or somethin’?” blond guy asked, as if that could be the only reason someone would refuse him. “Cus I don’t see any guy around rushing over here to claim you.”

 _Okay seriously, was this guy living in the 1800s and thought women were property who weren’t allowed out without a man?_ “‘Claim’ me?!” Chloe seethed incredulously, and if looks could kill…well, they’d be needing police tape and a body bag right now.

And, official or not, she’d been taken for a long time – but even if she wasn’t, this idiot would still be getting the same response. Chloe seriously questioned the number of brain cells this guy had because he _still_ hadn’t removed his hand. _One…two…three…_ she clenched her fist, preparing to knock some sense into him.

“Hey dipshit, why don’t you back the hell up! What part of ‘No’ don’t you understand?!” Ella interjected, inserting herself between him and Chloe, and unwittingly saving him from a broken nose. “And FYI, her partner owns this joint” she added, glaring daggers at him.

“Oh, and he’s the _literal_ devil” Ari piped in helpfully. “And _very_ protective. So unless you’ve got a thing for fiery hell pits, I’d move on – quickly.” Her tone was calm, but the look she gave him could have cut ice. Lucifer was not the only one who was protective.

Blond guy’s eyes widened in fear and he looked around at the others as if he somehow expected to find support there. When his eyes landed on Maze, the demon bared her teeth and actually hissed at him and Chloe had to stifle a laugh as all of the colour drained from his face. It was probably a good thing for him that he was wearing dark pants.

In all her years of policing, Chloe had never seen anyone flee a scene so fast.

“Thanks guys” Chloe smiled at the four women who had surrounded her in a protective semi-circle. She knew she could handle herself, but having people in her corner was a nice feeling.

“Hey, we’re tribe!” Ella replied resolutely, “All for one and one for all, right!”

“Wasn’t that the Three Musketeers?” Linda asked.

“Well, those dudes had the right idea! And now that douchebag’s been castrated, can we _please_ get back to dancing?”

Chloe giggled and this time didn’t protest when Ella took her hands and started twirling her around.

* * *

They danced until Linda declared she could no longer feel her feet, and Maze declared she was ‘dehydrated’ and so needed more alcohol. The five of them relocated to one of the side booths that had been helpfully roped off for them. Chloe was glad Ari had talked her into coming out tonight – she’d enjoyed herself, and a few hours with her friends had been just what she’d needed.

As the adrenaline and the buzz of alcohol started to wear off though, the familiar feeling that something was missing returned. She glanced around the club at the throngs of semi-inebriated revellers as they laughed, danced and drank, seemingly without a care in the world. When her eyes alighted on the unoccupied piano, a stab of sadness poked at her heart as she remembered the many times she’d sat here before, watching mesmerised as Lucifer sat up there, silencing the crowd with his skilled fingers and angelic voice. He always seemed so at home playing the piano, escaping into his own little world. He should be here now, doing just that.

“This place really isn’t the same without Lucifer!” Ella commented, echoing Chloe’s thoughts. She must’ve noticed the longing look in Chloe’s eyes because she gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “He’ll be back – he can never stay away from you for too long. I remember when you were in Europe for that month, he turned up _every_ day at crime scenes just to see if you were back. And each time you weren’t there, man he was just this really sad devil guy.”

Ella’s well-intentioned attempt to cheer her up actually made her feel worse. Hearing how Lucifer had been hurting brought back the guilt at how she’d treated him when she first found out about him. “You know, maybe I’m not good for Lucifer” she sighed sadly. “Like the prophecy said - when the devil walks the earth and meets his first love, evil shall be released. If he’d never met me, he could still be here, happy, and living his life” she added, gesturing uncoordinatedly around at Lux and spilling some of her drink in the process.

Ella looked comically confused as to what Chloe was talking about, the alcohol clearly inhibiting her ability to process the weirdness usually associated with Lucifer. She opened her mouth to comment but Ari beat her to it.

“Hey” she told Chloe firmly, not in the slightest bit affected by the line of empty cocktail glasses lined up next to her. “Most prophecies are complete bullshit, and the rest turn out to mean something completely different to what you think. Stop beating yourself up.”

Linda placed her hand on Chloe’s arm, and despite having left sobriety in the rear-view mirror many drinks ago, gave her one of her patented therapist looks that made you want to just lie down on a couch and let her decipher your emotions. “Lucifer may have _looked_ like he was happy before you, but his whole playboy, devil may care façade was just that – a façade.” She laughed lightly as she continued, “I’m sure I’m breaching all kinds of confidentiality here, but hey it’s not like there’s a clause for what to do when your client moves to another dimension in the ethics code of practice!...anyway, Lucifer wasn’t happy – all of this… _extravagance_ ” she added, gesturing around at the club, “was just a cover to deflect how deeply insecure he was. Meeting _you_ made him happy Chloe… _loving_ you made him want to be a better man.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in realisation as she had a lightbulb moment. ‘ _When the devil walks the earth and meets his first love, evil shall be released’_ – it was never about demons invading Earth! It was about Lucifer stoping seeing himself as evil and so evil being released _from him_. It was about him forgiving himself and understanding that he’s _good._ Non-A doesn’t necessarily = Non-B after all! They’d got the prophecy wrong – Lucifer doesn’t need to stay in Hell to stop demons invading Earth.

Jumping up out of her seat, Chloe only stumbled slightly as she grabbed Ari’s hand and dragged her towards the elevator. “The prophecy was wrong!” she told her excitedly, “At least, we interpreted it wrong! He can come home.”

Ari smiled proudly, “Looks like getting you drunk was a good idea after all! We should have done this sooner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re missing Lucifer, don’t worry - we’ll be hearing from him next chapter 😈


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/ comments - glad you enjoyed Tribe Night!
> 
> For those who missed Lucifer last chapter, here you go...🙂

The alcohol may have fuelled her impatience, but Chloe just couldn’t wait until Lucifer made his next night time visit, especially as she didn’t know when that would be, to tell him about her realisation. And so after leaving Maze, Linda and Ella to continue the party downstairs, she and Ari ascended to the penthouse. Chloe had insisted that Ari contact Lucifer and ask him to come here – right now, so that she could talk to him. In the back of her mind she thought she sounded a little like Trixie when she was demanding chocolate cake, but she couldn’t bring herself to care – this was important.

An amused smile pulled at Ari’s lips but she acquiesced none the less, taking Chloe’s hand to extend the connection to her.

Chloe heard Lucifer’s voice a few seconds later. “Ari, is everyone okay?” His words came out in a rush, sounding panicked and Chloe felt a stab of guilt for making him worry. He probably figured this line of communication would only be used for emergencies.

“Relax Luci, everyone’s fine” Ari assured him, evoking an audible sigh of relief from her brother.

“Well then, if there’s no impending disaster, do you mind if we pick this up later? I’m dealing with a bit of a situation here.”

Chloe frowned, not liking the sound of that.

“Of course. Is everything okay?” Ari asked, a note of concern also evident in her voice.

“Nothing a little demon ass-kicking won’t fix!” came Lucifer’s blasé response.

“Alright, well I just wanted to pass on a message from your detective – she would very much like to speak to you and is requesting your presence – rather insistently in fact. She’s here right now with us actually.”

Lucifer’s tone changed to affectionate as he replied, “Is she now. Trust me sister, I would love nothing more.”

“She can be quite demanding when she’s drunk” Ari added teasingly.

Lucifer chuckled, “Yes, I do recall.”

Chloe blushed, knowing full well that he was ‘recalling’ the night she’d turned up here drunk, made a pass at him and then somehow ended up stripping naked and hogging his bed. Not exactly her finest moment.

“I’ll be there as soon as I’m able” Lucifer promised softly. “There’s some Advil in the cabinet under the bar by the way – you should make use of it Detective. Hangovers – nasty little human afflictions. Might be best to try and avoid one.”

And with that Lucifer ‘hung up’ so to speak and Chloe opened her eyes again, blinking as they readjusted to the light. She didn’t even realise Ari had gotten up until a clunk on the coffee table drew her attention and she saw a glass of water and two Advil placed in front of her.

Chloe looked up and smiled appreciatively at her. “Thank you.”

Ari waved her off, “Luci’s right – these hangovers of yours do sound ghastly, and I’ve grown rather fond of you so I’d rather you didn’t contract one.”

Chloe took the pills and bit back a laugh, resisting the urge to explain to her that a hangover wasn’t a disease that you could ‘contract’. Instead she told her warmly, “I appreciate yours and Lucifer’s concern.” Remembering the rest of what he’d said though she sobered somewhat, “Will he be okay – with this ‘situation’ he’s dealing with?”

Ari gave her a sympathetic smile. “He’s been doing this dance for millennia Chloe – there’s nothing down there my big brother can’t handle.”

Her resoluteness assuaged some of Chloe’s worry, but it wasn’t totally abated until a whoosh outside the window alerted her to Lucifer’s arrival. She whipped her head around as he folded his wings away and opened the balcony door, stepping inside. She stood up and smiled at him as their eyes met – he looked windswept, but thankfully otherwise unharmed.

Ari was the first to move, walking over to Lucifer and pulling him into an affectionate hug, which to Chloe’s surprise Lucifer reciprocated. He and Amenadiel had become closer over the years, but she’d never seen them embrace. It was nice to see him receive, and give, familial affection, knowing how little of it he’d had during his life.

“It’s good to see you Luci. I’ll leave you two to talk.” With a squeeze of Lucifer’s shoulder and a nod to Chloe, Ari left them alone in the lounge.

Lucifer smiled shyly at Chloe, in that endearing vulnerable way she’d only ever seen him do with her. It took her less than a second to close the distance between them and wrap her arms around his neck, fiercely holding him to her.

Lucifer was taken slightly aback by the force of her hug, but quickly recovered and reciprocated by gently wrapping his arms around her waist. “Two hugs in as many minutes – whatever have I done to warrant such a show of affection Detective?” he teased softly.

Chloe smiled into his chest, feeling his fingers rub soothing patterns on her back. “Shut up. I’m just really happy to see you.”

Lucifer made a sound but no actual words came out, and when she pulled back enough to look up at him, his expression was happy but also adorably perplexed. Taking his hand she led him back out onto the balcony, thinking that he might enjoy the fresh air and the view, that he invariably didn’t have where he’d just come from. She’d sobered up somewhat since leaving Lux, but the fresh air would probably do her some good too.

Chloe didn’t let go of his hand as they sat down, needing to maintain the feel of his warm skin on hers. “Did you sort your situation out?” she asked gently.

Lucifer’s jaw clenched in annoyance. Chloe knew it wasn’t at her, but at the circumstances he was having to deal with. “I did. Nothing for you to worry about Detective.”

“What was the problem?” she pushed, not satisfied by his answer.

Lucifer looked at her and sighed – having known her for three years he knew it was futile to try and placate her when she was in detective mode. “Just a few inept demons not taking their jobs guarding the gates seriously enough” he explained dismissively. “Like I said though – no need to worry. I’ve found making an example of the slacking miscreants pulls the rest of them into line quicker than Daniel could devour a tub of pudding.”

Chloe couldn’t help the smile of amusement that pulled at her lips at the analogy. “So you’re alright?” she asked, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

Lucifer’s face softened at her concern. “You know me Detective – never can keep the devil down.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about…”

His look of confusion turned into one of anger when she filled him in on her realisation about the prophecy.

“So you’re suggesting that I’ve been subjecting myself to years of extra torture in that Dad forsaken place when I didn’t need to?” He laughed sardonically before standing up and beginning to pace. “Well, if that’s true then I’ve got to hand it to dear old Dad – he’s pulled a real blinder with that one!”

That wasn’t quite the reaction she’d been hoping for, although she could understand his frustration. His slip about it being ‘years’ of extra torture sliced at her heart as well and she took a second to compose herself. “Lucifer, maybe your father’s not manipulating you. Maybe we just simply misunderstood the prophecy.”

“Oh, come now Detective, this is typical Dad – manipulating me into doing something by making me think it was my idea in the first place. I mean really, it’s very clever.”

Chloe winced at the vitriol in his voice.

Lucifer sighed and sat back down. Reaching for her hand, he linked his fingers with hers again. “I-I’m sorry Chloe. I don’t mean to snap. I just _hate_ that I’ve wasted all this time, time that I could have…that I could have spent with you.”

Chloe reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand, feeling his pain. “I know. And I hate that we’ve lost that time too. But there’s one plus point to time moving more slowly on Earth – you’ve only missed a couple of months here, not years. And you can come back now – you don’t need to stay there anymore…right? We can make up for lost time.”

“You’ve no idea how much I want that Chloe. It is truly my deepest desire” he murmured softly. “But you’re forgetting one thing – whether it’s me or one of my siblings, Hell needs a ruler or the demons _will_ try to escape. And I don’t see any of them forming a queue to take over the torch, so to speak.”

Chloe frowned, her excitement culled somewhat, but undeterred in her resolution that this would help Lucifer come home. “Well, I haven’t figured that part out yet. But it’s good though right – now we know you don’t need to be in Hell to save the world?”

Lucifer smiled and tenderly brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. “It is. And it means more than you know that you’re doing all of this to help me.”

“Of course I’m going to help you Lucifer – you’re my partner” she told him vehemently. And they both knew she wasn’t just talking about at work. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“And I you Chloe.”

They sat in contented silence for a few minutes, gaining comfort from each other’s nearness. Chloe had manoeuvred so that her back was leaning against his chest, his warmth seeping into her and the feel of his heartbeat soothing her like nothing else could. Lucifer had one arm draped protectively around her waist, his head resting atop hers – which fit perfectly in the crook of his neck, like it was made to be there. She rubbed soothing patterns into the back of his hand as they looked out over the starlit LA skyline. The contented sigh that escaped his lips made her wish they could stay in this moment forever.

“Chloe?” he murmured softly into her hair.

She tilted her head up so she could see his face. “Yeah?”

“May I kiss you?” he asked tentatively, his eyes glimmering with a shy hopefulness.

Chloe’s chest constricted with love as she smiled warmly at him. “You don’t have to ask.”

The look of adoration that misted his eyes, Chloe was sure was reflected in her own. He held her gaze as he tentatively lowered his head, only breaking it as his eyes closed when their lips finally met. The kiss was tender and unhurried, gentle and sweet as he softly caressed her lips with his, cradling her face with his hands like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. How long they stayed like that, neither of them knew – hours could have gone by and they wouldn’t have noticed. They kept their eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together, unwilling to break their connection. Chloe tilted her head and kissed him again, featherlight against his lips, and felt him smile against her mouth.

This right now – this feeling, being with him – this is what Chloe wanted for the rest of her life. This is how it should be – this is how it should always be.

Too soon though, as with all of his visits, Lucifer had to leave. He reluctantly stood back up, with the promise that they would figure this out, before an “I love you” slipped from his lips. It happened in such a natural, effortless way – so much so that he didn’t even realise he was doing it until the words were already out. It was as if he’d been doing it for years. Chloe smiled proudly at him, her eyes glassy as she reciprocated the sentiment. She watched him fly away, taking a part of her heart with him, but knowing that he would return it when he came back. And she no longer doubted that he _would_ come back. Now they just needed to work on the _when._

As she fell asleep that night she felt more hopeful than she had done in months.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/ comments! 🙂
> 
> Sorry it's a little later posting tonight - last minute editing issues!
> 
> *There's a little extra Dan-Ari scene added courtesy of an idea from Moniurek96 🙂

After waking up in the morning with much less of a hangover than she deserved considering the amount of liquor she’d put away at Lux, Chloe had felt reenergized and vowed to double her efforts to figure out how to get Lucifer home. Now that she knew he definitely didn’t _have_ to be there, she would not stop until she figured out the rest of it.

Ari had also risen early, looking fresh as a daisy and not at all like she’d drunk her brother’s bar dry mere hours earlier. Which, despite being wholly unfair, was not surprising given her familial lineage. Celestial immunity to hangovers did however helpfully lead to Ari offering to stand in as her ‘angelic consultant’ for the day, intrigued to know what all the fuss was about with ‘detective-ing’.

Having not had a partner for months Chloe was happy to have someone to bounce ideas off of again. She’d never want another partner who wasn’t Lucifer, but given Ari’s similarity to him it would be like having a piece of him there. …However, given their similarity this could either go really well, or Chloe would be fired by the end of the day!

On the way to work she had filled Ari in on her realisation about the prophecy and subsequent conversation with Lucifer, and the younger angel had looked both impressed and thoughtful at the news. Once at the precinct, as they walked through the bullpen, Ari had received more than a few curious and blatantly appreciative looks from both men and women – like brother like sister. Ari was either used to the attention or didn’t care because it didn’t phase her in the slightest, and after swiping a doughnut from one of the detective’s desks she followed Chloe into Ella’s lab and started fiddling with a microscope.

Ella looked a little worse for wear, but she rallied and the three of them discussed the latest forensic report on a case they’d been stuck on. Ari actually proved pretty inciteful, and impressively for her first shot at ‘detective-ing’, her deduction led to a new lead. Although Ari was chomping at the bit to get out in the field and find the bad guys, protocol meant that they needed a warrant first.

Whilst waiting, Chloe discovered that an allergy to paperwork was genetic, with Ari looking horrified at the stack of files piled on her desk. And so it was, in a scene reminiscent of many times before with Lucifer, Chloe sat filling in forms while Ari slouched in his chair, legs crossed and kicked up on the desk as she smirked at something on her phone.

Chloe looked up from her file and regarded her with an amused smile. “Sex words with friends?”

“No, but that does sound fun – you’ll have to show me that later” Ari replied, pausing her typing. “I’m updating Luci’s Twitter” she added with a grin.

Chloe snorted in amusement, not having expected that. “Lucifer has Twitter?”

“Of course he does! Doesn’t everyone in LA?” Ari leaned forward on the desk and showed Chloe the screen.

“Seriously - 2.5 million followers?! …And of course he has a blue tick!” Chloe rolled her eyes at the @IAmTheDevil69 handle.

“I thought he’d appreciate me managing his account while he’s away, given his lack of wifi.”

Ari swiped the screen to show ‘Lucifer Morningstar’s’ latest tweet: _‘Is if hot in here or is it just me?’,_ accompanied by a smouldering profile shot and fire emojis. Despite having only been posted two minutes ago, it already had 135 likes.

“Wow!” Chloe was actually speechless. She was however a little curious to see what he’d posted before Ari had hacked his account – maybe she’d have a browse later.

Ari grinned proudly and went back to typing – no doubt composing Lucifer’s next tweet.

“Okay, which one of you ate my pudding?!” Dan’s disgruntled voice carried across the bullpen as he slammed the fridge door in annoyance.

Chloe glanced over at the corner of her desk where a discarded empty pudding cup, clearly inscribed ‘DAN’ in black Sharpie lay. Ari followed her gaze and looked back at her, the picture of innocence – except for the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Hey Chlo, have you seen Ramirez? I swear it’s him that keeps stealing my pu-” Dan paused as he came to a stop at Chloe’s desk and noticed the ‘evidence’ lying atop it.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the accusatory look he threw her way. “Don’t look at me – you know I hate that stuff!”

It was then that Dan looked down and noticed the other occupant at Chloe’s desk. His jaw dropped comically when Ari met his gaze.

“I’m _so_ sorry - was this yours?”

Chloe snorted as Ari gave him what was the most angelic of angelic looks. She knew that Ari knew full well who Dan was, and that she hadn’t failed to notice his name scrawled all over the pudding cup.

“Oh…erm-” Dan stuttered, “Y-yeah…it was. But that’s okay…I’m happy to share them with you. I mean, I’m happy to share them – with people…in general.”

“Huh.” Chloe failed to bite back her smile as she turned to her ex-husband. “I don’t remember you being so forgiving when Lucifer stole your pudding.” Dan blushed. “It seems you’re a little more generous when it comes to his sister.”

Dan’s eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked from Chloe back to Ari. “You’re Lucifer’s sister?!”

“I am” Ari grinned proudly.

“Dan this is Ari, Ari – Dan” Chloe introduced.

Ari stood up and gave Dan an award winning smile as she shook his hand – thus causing Dan to blush further. “Ah yes, Detective Douche – Daniel. Luci’s told me all about you.”

Dan scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Ari’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she continued, “Don’t worry – all good things. He’s very fond of you.” She winked and squeezed his bicep as she sauntered off to the coffee machine.

“Help yourself to my pudding!” he called after her.

When he eventually tore his eyes away from Ari and turned back to Chloe, the amusement on her face caused the tips of his ears to turn red. “Don’t say it” he groaned.

Chloe smirked, “What, I was just going to commend you on how _charitable_ you’re being.” Dan squirmed on the spot and Chloe felt a little guilty – but not enough to stop. “There’s just a little bit of double standards going on with Lucifer you know?”

Dan scoffed, “Yeah well Lucifer’s a lot less-” He gestured over towards Ari, who was chatting to a crowd of unis who’d gathered around her at the coffee machine, but caught himself before he finished his sentence.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Less…?”

Dan blushed again. “Less erm…less…blonde” he finished lamely.

“Oh really, less _blonde_ huh?”

Chloe couldn’t contain her amusement as he grumbled in response and slunk off into Ella’s lab to hide.

* * *

Chloe’s drunken lightbulb moment had been ten days ago. In those ten days however, whilst still continuing her mission to find a way to bring Lucifer home, Chloe had not seen or heard from him and she was beginning to get worried. No, scratch that, ‘beginning’ to get worried had happened at about day three with no word. Ever since he’d started his night-time visits, there had never been longer than seven days between them, and now that they were three days past that, Chloe’s mind was conjuring up all manner of awful things that could have happened to him. It’s not like she could put out a BOLO or file a missing persons report, and she was pretty sure that there’s no precinct in Hell she could check in with!

Ari had tried to reassure her that Lucifer would be fine and that he probably just needed some time to work through his frustration about what they’d just learned – and as long as Chloe was here, he’d be back. It was a small comfort that his sister, who’d known him for millennia, didn’t seem to think there was anything to worry about. But rather unhelpfully, she had also been AWOL for the past two days. Given that Ari had taken her bodyguarding duties very seriously, this was rather out of character and Chloe’s list of angels whose wellbeing she was worried about was growing.

 _Speak of the devil’s sister!_ A gust of wind brought Chloe’s attention towards the balcony. As if her ears had been burning, Ari appeared just outside the window looking rather disgruntled.

“Where have you been?!” Chloe snapped, in a mixture of relief and annoyance as soon as Ari folded her wings away and stepped inside the penthouse.

Ari’s expression was duly chastened as she looked over at Chloe on the couch. “Sorry. I didn’t think I’d be away this long.”

“Away where?”

“Took a little trip down south” Ari deadpanned, heading to the bar and pouring herself a particularly generous drink.

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up – she was pretty sure Ari hadn’t just got back from a road trip to Texas. “You went to Hell?”

Ari’s frustration was obvious as she replied, “Yes. Or at least I tried to. That infuriatingly stubborn brother of mine still wouldn’t let me past the gates though.”

“You spoke to him?” Chloe asked, hope blooming in her chest.

Ari sighed in exasperation. “For all the good it did. I gave him a solution, but he refuses to take it – he won’t let me help him.”

Chloe frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Ari poured herself another drink, as well as a smaller one for Chloe, handing it to her as she sat down on the couch. “Lucifer needs a celestial to replace him as ruler of Hell. So I gave him one.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped in shock. “You offered to take his place?”

Ari just shrugged, like she hadn’t just made a completely selfless gesture to save her brother. “Yeah.”

“You’d really take over so he could leave?” If Chloe didn’t already hold Ari in very high regard, she definitely would do now.

“He’s my brother – I want him to be happy” Ari explained simply. “Wouldn’t you do the same for Trixie?”

Chloe understood it now. Ari loved Lucifer to the point she would sacrifice her own happiness for his. There wasn’t even a question as to whether if the roles were reversed she’d take Trixie’s place – of course she would. In a heartbeat. If she happened to be a celestial, she had no doubt she’d have made the same offer as Ari for Lucifer too. Although that would still leave them with the problem of not being able to be together.

“Not that it mattered” Ari continued, annoyance creeping back into her tone. “He said no - turned me down flat. Said Hell was no place for me, and he’d never allow me to spend even a second down there. It’s no worse a scenario than him being there though. He’s always protected me - I just wish he’d let me protect him.”

Chloe felt her heart sink, and not because she wanted Ari to take Lucifer’s place, she didn’t – in addition to being Lucifer’s sister, she’d become like a sister to her too. But because they were no closer to freeing Lucifer from his reign. She also understood Ari’s desire to protect the protector. Chloe had jumped into the line of fire, literally, to save him on a number of occasions, but he’d saved her more times than she even knew, and she really wanted to balance the scales – he deserved to be the one being saved. She smiled sadly, “That sounds like Lucifer.”

Ari let out a frustrated sigh and Chloe reached over and squeezed her arm. “Hey, we’ll figure it out.”

Ari gave her a small smile. “I didn’t just go to Hell. After Lucifer shot me down, I went back up to the Silver City. Not that I had any more luck there either.”

“You spoke to…your father?” Chloe still found it hard to get her head around the fact their father was literally God.

“I tried – thought it might help. But talking to Father isn’t as simple as just picking up the phone. It’s more a case of he’ll contact you if he wants to speak to you – doesn’t always reply when you want to talk to him.”

“I take it you didn’t get to speak to him then?”

“No.” Ari regarded her thoughtfully, “He may not have spoken to me, but he might speak to you.”

“Me?” Chloe chuckled sceptically, “Why would he be more likely to speak to me?”

“You’re a miracle – you’re special. Father cared enough about you to ensure your creation, so maybe he’d listen to you.”

Chloe was still dubious – if God’s own daughter had had no luck, why would a mere human like her – miracle or not, fare any better? “How would I even do that? I don’t have wings remember – it’s not like I can just fly up to Heaven for a chat with him.”

Ari looked amused as she replied, “No wings necessary – you’d just pray to him.”

“That’s it? Just pray?”

Ari smiled. “That’s it. You know how, right?”

“Yeah…” Chloe replied hesitantly. It wasn’t like talking to Ari and Lucifer’s father, the actual creator of the world, was a big deal or anything – nope, no big deal at all. “It’s just been a while.”

“Well it’s worth a shot isn’t it?” Ari asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Of course it was worth a shot – Chloe would try anything with even the smallest chance of helping Lucifer. With a small amount of awkwardness she placed her hands together, like she’d seen in the handful of times she’d been to church with Dan’s family.

Ari stood up and squeezed Chloe’s shoulder encouragingly. “Just close your eyes and talk to him – he’ll hear you. I’ll give you some privacy.”

Chloe watched as Ari retreated to her room and then turned back and did as she’d said and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she’d prayed – when Malcolm had taken Trixie, even though at the time she hadn’t really been a believer, she’d begged God to not let anything happen to her baby girl, and then again when Lucifer had been shot, as she watched him lying there on the floor in a pool of blood, she’d prayed for him not to die. They’d both been okay, so maybe God had listened. She hadn’t thought anything of it at the time – it was just instinct. Two of the people she cared most about in the world were in danger so she’d asked for help.

She let out a breath to calm her nerves and focussed on what she wanted to say. Remembering her celestial Skype experiences and how she had sent out her thoughts to Ari, she figured she could employ the same technique here.

 _“…Hi God”_ she began, and then rolled her eyes at herself for how lame she sounded. _“Erm…I’m sorry I haven’t always been a believer…I’m a cop and I guess I’ve always needed evidence to prove that things are real. Well, having met three of your kids, I’m not short on evidence now. …Anyway, as you know, I’m a mom, and I wanted to talk to you parent to parent.”_ Chloe took a breath and tried to think of this as just a normal conversation with any of the parents at Trixie’s school. _“Ariel, Amenadiel, and Lucifer – they’re good people…or angels – you should be proud of them. They’ve all made mistakes, sure, but that doesn’t make them bad. There’s nothing Trixie could ever do that would make me stop loving her. I don’t agree with how you treated Lucifer and the whole casting him out of Heaven thing.”_ She paused, not quite sure questioning God’s methods was the done thing, but remembering all of the anguish and hurt Lucifer had gone through because of it, she knew it needed to be said. _“But I don’t think you stopped loving him. He’s still your son. …You put me in Lucifer’s path apparently, and I don’t know exactly why, but I do think it’s because you care about him. I don’t know why he’s vulnerable around me, and I don’t know why I’m immune to his mojo, but the one thing I do know is that I love him. I love him – all of him, and he loves me. And I hate that someone I love is suffering so much. He doesn’t belong in Hell – surely you can see that? He’s not evil – no one who’s evil would sacrifice themselves to save the people they care about, and Lucifer’s done that time and time again. He’s suffered enough – he deserves a chance to be happy. I can make him happy – he has a lot of people here that love him. Please, let him be happy – let him come back to me. Please, I’ll do anything.”_

Chloe waited for a few moments, not quite sure what was supposed to happen next. She didn’t know if she’d done it right or if God had even heard her, but a tingle ran down her spine when a soft gust of wind blew in through the window and brushed lightly over her skin.

Maybe he had heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lucifer this chapter - sorry! But to make up for it, the next chapter is Lucifer's POV and purely dedicated to the man himself! 🙂😈🔥


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the comments/ kudos! 🙂
> 
> Anyone missed Luci?...😈

Lucifer sat on his throne, one leg crossed over his knee as he surveyed his kingdom, drumming his fingers on the black stone in agitation. He’d never wanted to be here – it had never been his _choice_ \- the only reason he’d ever ended up here in the first place was because his choices had been taken away from him. He’d never liked being here, surrounded by torture and guilt – some of the souls that passed through the gates were truly despicable and evil and had definitely earned their punishment of an eternity of torture. But then there were some who had made mistakes or suffered through horrific circumstances not of their own doing, but had ended up here anyway because they felt guilty. And those were the cases that really got to him when he allowed himself to think about the unjustness of it all. He could watch the likes of Hitler or child killers be tortured all day long and not feel an ounce of pity or remorse for their suffering. But those cases, those cases who weren’t evil – who were just human, he couldn’t watch them torture themselves on a loop undeservingly. Because that’s what it came down to – he punished those that deserved it, but they didn’t _deserve_ to be punished. Just like he didn’t _deserve_ to have been cast down to Hell for eternity.

The more time he spent on Earth, the more strongly he came to believe that his ‘crime’ didn’t warrant the punishment. And the more time he spent with the Detective - with Chloe, the more he came to love her - the more he came to see himself through her eyes. And he began to think that despite everything he’d done, maybe he wasn’t the despicable, reviled monster of history book lore. Maybe he could be good.

One thing was for sure though, he may have disliked being here before, but he absolutely abhorred it now. Now that he had experienced what it was like to be _truly_ happy and accepted for who he is, it was a million times more torturous to be back here in this place that was devoid of any trace of happiness or light. His stolen moments with Chloe when he’d visit her at night were the only bright spot in his otherwise bleak existence – the only thing that kept him sane. He’d never planned to go back to Earth after he left, knowing that if he saw her it would be the worst kind of torture to have to leave her behind again. He should have realised though, given his three years experience in the matter, that he never had been any good at staying away from her. He’d been right in that it was more painful than he could have imagined to say goodbye each time and leave her there, but the sheer joy he felt at seeing her, hearing her voice, made the pain worth it. And that pain withered in comparison to the absolute euphoria he felt to have her in his arms again, to be allowed to kiss her. So starved had he been of any kind of affection for so long, but particularly painful was the loss of her touch, that he had wanted to cry at the feel of her hand gently holding his face. He’d been self-conscious, knowing he didn’t look his usual immaculate self and not wanting to tarnish her with any traces of Hell. But Chloe, true to her miraculous nature, hadn’t cared and had looked at him with only love in her eyes. _‘I love you Lucifer’_ she told him – every time. And every time, however unfathomable it was to him that someone, especially someone as _good_ as her, could love him without condition, it was like a balm to his aching heart.

Each time he visited her, the longing to stay became stronger, and the strength needed to leave became greater.

Lucifer had returned to Hell for Chloe – to keep her, and Charlie, and everyone else he cared about, safe. He didn’t want to leave – he swore he’d never come back here, but he would do it again, and again, for her. So imagine his surprise when he found out that the prophecy that had supposedly suggested that if he stayed on Earth then quite literally all Hell would break loose, was actually a load of bollocks and had actually meant that meeting Chloe – loving and being loved by her, would instead relinquish him of his self-loathing. Wasn’t it just comically ironic that he’d returned to Hell of his own volition when he didn’t actually need to?!

When Chloe had informed him of this realisation he’d been incensed – not at her, never at her, but at the loss of _time._ Time was one thing he had an endless supply of, but she didn’t – his time with her was limited by her relatively tiny human lifespan. Every day he got to spend with her was precious and so finding out that he’d been languishing down here, for almost four earthly months and Dad knows how many Hell years, under the false notion that it was the only way to protect her, made his blood boil. He’d felt immediately guilty for snapping at her – it wasn’t her fault and she was as much the victim in all this mess as he was. But knowing that he’d missed out on that time with the only woman he had ever, or would ever, love – time that he would never get back, he couldn’t control his frustration.

Seeing her that night he’d also found out that whilst he’d been down here feeling sorry for himself, she’d been working every day to try and figure out a way to save him and bring him home. And if that didn’t make him love her more. Perhaps he should follow her lead and do something useful with his abundance of time and help her solve that puzzle. Now that they knew the apocalypse wouldn’t reign down because of his absence, his presence wasn’t absolutely necessary. The only slight snag was that, whether it was him or not, _someone_ needed to rule Hell – or more specifically a celestial.

Ari had graciously offered to take over the reigns, and he loved her for it – she was the only one of them who would ever be selfless enough to offer, and who cared enough about him to willingly do it. _‘Let me do this for you. You deserve love Luci. Go and be with Chloe – be happy’_ she’d implored him. But Ari was also the only one he would never allow to make such a sacrifice. As much as the thought of _finally_ being free to be with Chloe was so tempting, he couldn’t let his favourite little sister – the only one of his siblings who had never wavered in her love and loyalty for him, be subjected to the horrors of Hell.

He and Amenadiel had grown closer over their years living in LA, at least since he stopped being such an arse and trying to get him to go back to Hell. They’d actually become sort of a team – less enemies and more brotherly, working on the same side. Given that development, Amenadiel may have actually been willing to trade places with him as well. But Lucifer would never ask him, not now that he had Charlie – he would never take a father away from his child. After all, he knew what it felt like to be abandoned by a parent, and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone, least of all his nephew.

Any of his other self-righteous, stuck up siblings he would happily toss the keys to the castle over to and never look back. But offers from said siblings were in rather short supply. Lucifer ran a frustrated hand over his overgrown stubble. This would never have done had he been on Earth – he never set foot out of his penthouse without looking pristine if he could help it. But his designer stubble and perfectly coiffed hair was more busker chic these days – the dark, dreary landscape of Hell providing no incentive to look his best.

A commotion below caught his attention and Lucifer glanced down in disdain at whomever had dared to disturb him. With an annoyed sigh he flew down to find one of the demons who guard the gates looking rather flustered.

“Apologies my King for disturbing you.” The demon averted his eyes and bowed.

“As you should be!” Lucifer spat, glaring menacingly at him. “So why _are_ you disturbing me?”

The demon gulped at the ire in Lucifer’s eyes. “Forgive me my King, but you have a visitor at the gates. He is insistent on seeing you and will not leave.”

Lucifer groaned in frustration. “Tell Amenadiel I’m not in the mood for visitors.”

“I’m afraid it is not Amenadiel” the demon informed him carefully.

“Then who is it?” Lucifer snapped.

“P-perhaps you should come and see for yourself my King.”

With an exasperated sigh Lucifer flew down to the gates to find the rest of his gatekeepers in a similarly flustered state, arguing with each other and with whoever was on the other side. Upon his arrival they immediately quieted however and stepped aside after bowing.

“I thought I made my feelings regarding ineptitude crystal clear” Lucifer seethed dangerously, “I can always demonstrate the consequences of such actions again if you’ve forgotten.”

The demons paled and shrank back from Lucifer’s icy glare. One of them mustered enough courage to reply timidly, “You did my King, and further demonstrations will not be necessary.”

“I believe I’m the one who decides what is and is not necessary” Lucifer sneered.

The demon’s eyes widened in fear. “Of course my King…we just thought you may want to speak directly with this particular visitor.”

“Oh come on brother, are you not going to invite me in?” came an arrogant call.

Lucifer’s jaw clenched at the sound of the voice he hadn’t heard in centuries, and gladly would never have heard again. Dismissing the demons he stepped outside the gates and came face to face with his blond, less attractive, less intelligent, less charismatic, less…everything, twin. “Michael” he greeted unenthusiastically. “I’d say it was nice to see you but then I’d be lying, and we both know I don’t do that. What do you want?”

Michael smirked at him in that way that always made Lucifer want to punch him in the face. “Don’t tell me Father hasn’t told you” Michael mocked, knowing full well Lucifer hadn’t got a clue what he was talking about.

“Told me what?” Lucifer bit back, drawing on all of the control he’d learnt through working cases with Chloe.

“That I’m the new king of Hell” Michael informed him smugly.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. “What - _you’re_ taking over from me? You, Mr holier than thou, sanctimonious prick, are going to rule Hell. And why the bloody hell would you want to do that?”

Michael’s smirk faltered and Lucifer grinned widely at the realisation. “Ah, you don’t _want_ to, do you brother? You’ve been summoned by dear old Dad, haven’t you?”

If it were anyone else Lucifer would have thought this was some sort of tasteless joke. But with Michael’s sense of humour being non-existent, as unbelievable as the prospect was, he was inclined to believe his brother was telling the truth.

Michael’s jaw clenched and Lucifer knew he’d hit a nerve. “When Father gives me an order, I follow it and do not question him. Unlike some.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to smirk now. “Yes well, always better to be a shepherd than a sheep Mikey.”

Michael looked like he _really_ wanted to hit Lucifer, which only made Lucifer grin more. “Still the same old selfish Lucifer I see – some things never change.”

That struck a nerve, but Lucifer didn’t let it show. Michael didn’t know him, and never really had done. And whilst he had spent a lot of his long life being selfish, he’d changed, and his reasons for being back in Hell were anything but self-centred. “So you really are here to relieve me of my tedious duties?” he asked, ignoring his brother’s comment.

“That’s what I said” Michael bit back.

Lucifer smiled widely and clapped Michael heartily on the back. “Right, well – cheerio then!” He was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and didn’t need any further encouragement to bid this place a very un-fond farewell.

Michael frowned in confusion as Lucifer happily strode past him. “Wait, that’s it?”

Lucifer turned back around and smirked. “What, were you expecting tears? Celestial swords at dawn perhaps? Thought I might be sad to give up the throne did you?”

Michael looked a little taken aback. “I- I just thought you’d be more…”

“Jealous?” Lucifer mocked, and the indignant expression on Michael’s face told him he’d hit the nail on the head. “Nope” he grinned, emphasising the ‘p’, “Sorry to disappoint you brother – can’t say I’ve ever been particularly attached to the place. It’s all yours - enjoy!”

Grinning as he strode away, not giving Michael chance to reply, he called over his shoulder, “Oh, and brother – it’s a little more toasty down here than you’re used to. Might want to rethink the robe.”

Before Lucifer had chance to unfurl his wings and literally get the hell out of there though, the floor seemed to disappear beneath him and he got the familiar, horrifying feeling of falling.

“Oh no, not again!”

And then it all went white.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘After all, a parent just wants what's best for their child.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/ comments 🙂
> 
> Glad you liked the Michael twist! Here's the next chapter, and another surprise guest...

Lucifer became aware that he was no longer falling, but unlike the last time he’d been cast out of a realm, the searing pain of crash landing was thankfully absent. He was neither falling nor landing – he appeared to be sort of suspended somewhere between the two, but rather annoyingly he couldn’t see anything that might help identify where the bloody hell he actually was. This had his father written all over it though – none of his siblings could pull off a stunt like this.

“Is this one of your mind games Dad? You know, making me think I could leave Hell behind, just to toss me right back in there? Well, I’m really not in the mood, so if you could just put me down – preferably somewhere less fiery than last time, then I’ll be on my way.”

He wasn’t expecting a response – it had been so long since his father had spoken directly to him, that he actually jumped in surprise at hearing his father’s voice in reply. “Hello Samael.”

Lucifer was stunned into silence for a few moments but quickly recovered his equilibrium to bite back a retort. “I don’t go by that name anymore Father.”

There was amusement in his father’s voice as he replied, but also an affection that Lucifer had long forgotten had ever existed. “Very well then, Lucifer.”

Lucifer began to get antsy – he’d never been big on family reunions, as they usually ended in betrayals or rebellions, and so was eager to get to the point. “So, what am I doing here? Wherever ‘here’ is.”

“I had a rather interesting conversation with Ms Decker earlier” his father commented, ignoring Lucifer’s question. “She holds you in very high regard.”

Lucifer’s stomach bottomed out as dread filled his veins. “Oh, please no…please tell me she’s not-” If anything had happened to Chloe then he really didn’t care where he ended up, because without her, nothing would matter anymore.

“Fear not Son, Chloe is alive and well. I only meant that she prayed to me – she truly is a miraculous woman.”

Lucifer sighed in relief, but then the rest of what his father had said registered with him and he clenched his jaw in anger. “Yes, I’m well aware how much of a ‘miracle’ Chloe is Father!”

“I feel you may have overestimated my influence on Chloe’s life, Son.”

“What that you ensured her existence at a time that meant we’d cross paths, and engineered it so she’d have feelings for me – that’s quite an accurate estimation don’t you think?” Lucifer snapped. He’d become less convinced over time that Chloe’s feelings for him had actually been manipulated by his father, and Chloe herself had assured him on numerous occasions that those feelings were very real, but there was still that niggling doubt inside him that couldn’t understand how anyone could have seen all of him and still love him. Especially someone as _good_ as her.

His father’s voice was soft as he replied, “It is true that I enabled her conception at the time that it occurred, to allow for you and her to be in the same place at the same time in the future. But that is where my influence ended. As you are very aware, humans have free will, and as such have full control over their own actions. So what happened when you met was completely up to the two of you. The fact that she is a miracle meant that she was impervious to your powers, and should therefore be further evidence that her feelings are her own, and not influenced by anyone else.”

Lucifer considered this – despite his own insecurities it did make sense, and his father, like himself, did not lie. Perhaps he really wasn’t as unlovable as he’d always thought. Whatever the reason for his father deciding to align his and Chloe’s trajectories though, Lucifer was immensely glad he had. “What did she say to you?” he asked, trying not to sound as interested as he actually was. As petty as it was, he was actually a little jealous that Chloe had prayed to his father as opposed to him. Not that she actually knew she could do that.

“She chastised me for my treatment of you” his father informed him indignantly.

Lucifer smiled proudly. That was his Detective – always standing up for those that had been wronged, no matter the power of the adversary.

“Chloe loves you Son” There was a fondness in his voice that was strange to Lucifer’s ears and poked at the carefully erected wall he’d created around his heart where parental relationships were concerned. No wall had ever stood a chance when it came to Chloe though, and hearing an affirmation of the words she’d said to him a number of times now, as always, caused a curious tightness in his chest.

“She told me she would do anything if I let you go back to her.”

 _That_ however made Lucifer’s blood run cold. How could she just give his father a blank cheque?! Did she not realise how short sighted and… _foolish_ that was? He may have done just that himself when he’d offered his services in exchange for sparing Chloe’s life, but he knew the risk he was taking and what he was getting himself into – Chloe did not. _“I love you Lucifer.”_ No – he would not allow her to be beholden to his father. “No. No – whatever you’re thinking of asking of her, just don’t. Whatever it is, I’ll do it. I’ll – I’ll even go back to Hell if that’s what you want. Please just…just let Chloe be _free.”_

 _Freedom –_ that was all Lucifer had ever wanted. To be free to be his own man and make his own choices, but he would give it up in a heartbeat to ensure Chloe could keep hers.

“I assure you I will not be asking anything of her” His father spoke softly.

“You won’t?” Lucifer asked dubiously.

“I won’t. I believe deals are more your domain” came the reply.

Lucifer scoffed. It been eons since his father had spoken to him with anything even resembling a sense of humour. This conversation just got more bizarre by the second.

“I could not ask for anything more than she has already freely given – in caring for my son.”

Lucifer swallowed, unable to say anything. The tightness in his throat would have prevented any words from coming out if he had actually been able to form any.

“She also spoke of you being a good man, and undeserving of having to shoulder the weight of ruling Hell.”

Lucifer stayed silent as he listened to his father’s words – his dichotomy of a self-image, whether he was good or evil, was something he still grappled with. The next words out of his father’s mouth however were ones he never thought he would ever hear.

“I find myself sharing her opinion.”

“You’ve definitely changed your tune Father” Lucifer replied cynically.

His father, as always, was unphased by his son’s brusqueness. “I have seen a difference in you Lucifer – your time on Earth has changed you. Your actions are driven less by pride and selfishness, and instead you show care and compassion. Returning to Hell was a selfless act – you made the ultimate sacrifice, giving up your own happiness to protect those that you care about. I am proud of you Son. I have always known that you are good.”

Lucifer struggled to breathe past the lump that had formed in his throat, battling to keep a hold on his emotions. “Then _why_ did you cast me out of Heaven, banish me like I was despicable – like I was _evil_?!” he cried out, the pain of millennia of abandonment and unanswered questions as to _why_ spilling out. “I only ever wanted to be able to make my own choices. I didn’t deserve that!”

“No, you did not” his father spoke quietly, and Lucifer could hear the regret in his voice. “I am sorry Samael, Lucifer.”

Lucifer felt a wetness coating his cheeks and swiped angrily at the tears that had traitorously begun to fall.

“I would like to make amends. The burden of ruling Hell is no longer yours to bear – you never have to return there again if you do not wish.”

“I never ‘wished’ to be there in the first place!” Lucifer bit back.

“I want you to be happy Son, and I believe that returning to your life on Earth is how you will achieve that. If you want to, you are free to go back and be with Chloe and those you hold dear. And when the time comes, you will be welcome back in Heaven.”

Lucifer knew the ‘time’ his father was referring to was when Chloe’s time on Earth had ran out. He’d always feared that that would be the moment he would never see her again and dreaded the thought of having to live in a world without her. But now he was being offered a sort of olive branch that would mean he would never have to be parted from Chloe – he could be with her forever.

As much as Lucifer was loathed to agree with any assertion his father made about him, this was one occasion in which its truth could not be denied. “That is what I want.”

“Then so it shall be.”

The last thing Lucifer heard before he began falling again was “I love you, Son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is one of my favourites! 🙂


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/ comments! So glad you enjoyed the Luci- Dad interaction!
> 
> I'm quite proud of this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it 🙂
> 
> ...Anyone for a bit of Luci-Trixie bonding? 😈👧🏻

Lucifer landed with more of a mild thud, much like one would experience when being knocked over by a sumo wrestler, as opposed to the bone shattering crunch of past experience. He could feel something smooth and _grainy_ under his hands…sand perhaps? Whatever it was, it wasn’t a burning pit of hellfire, so he was content to just lay still for a while until the slight motion sickness wore off.

Something, or someone, appeared to have other ideas though and through the fog in his brain he registered a poking in his side and a high-pitched repetitive screeching of his name.

“Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!”

Despite the headache building behind his eyes, he would recognise that enthusiastic little voice anywhere. “Yes, yes and yes child! No need to yell – I heard you the first time!” he greeted in mock consternation, pushing himself up into a sitting position and squinting to block out the sun as he opened his eyes.

Trixie beamed, her smile so wide it encompassed her whole face, before launching herself into his arms. The force of her show of affection, which he had to admit he was nowhere near as averse to as he had been in the early days, was almost enough to knock him onto his back again. He placed a tentative hand on her back and accompanied it with a few pats, like he’d seen Linda do with Charlie when he had wind. When her little arms eventually relinquished their hold on his neck, he was surprised at the feeling of loss he felt. She didn’t move far though, plonking herself down on the sand in front of him as she regarded him curiously. With the sun glistening behind her, she looked like she was the angelic one – given who her mother was, he wouldn’t be at all surprised if she was. That thought had him whipping his head around and scanning the beach for said mother. Despite the impressive amount of ingenuity and initiative the urchin possessed, he doubted Chloe would allow her to go to the beach unaccompanied.

Lucifer was disappointed however to find that her parental supervision, whilst in the form of an LAPD detective, wasn’t the detective he longed to see.

Dan stood a few feet away from him, his brow scrunched up in confusion as he took in the sight of the unusually rumpled enigma of a man, who over the years had alternated between being a royal pain in the ass and somewhat of a friend, sitting in the sand. “Dude, you look like hell.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he stood up and attempted to brush the sand and wrinkles off his suit. “Yes, very droll Daniel!” Realising it was futile, he sighed and gave up.

“Are you drunk, man?” Dan asked, giving him the once over as he stepped towards him.

“Unfortunately not” Lucifer deadpanned.

“Where’ve you been all this time? Did you run off to Vegas again?”

Lucifer glared at him, resenting the assumption that he had deserted Chloe all this time to go back to his playboy ways. Perhaps it was a logical conclusion, given that Dan didn’t know the whole story, and he had ‘run off to Vegas’ before. But he’d only done that to protect Chloe, and a lot had happened since then – he’d like to think he’d grown in how he handled situations and so wouldn’t partake in such an ill thought out plan again. “Somewhere far more sinful than Sin City I’m afraid.” When Dan quirked an eyebrow, he added honestly, “I can assure you I never wanted to leave though, and would’ve far rather been here.”

Dan nodded in understanding – obviously not full understanding, but seeming to accept Lucifer’s sincerity. “Look, Lucifer…” he began, casting a tentative look down at Trixie, who was watching them both with interest, before focussing back on Lucifer. “I never got chance to apologise to you before you…left. I was an ass.”

“Yes, I do recall you going back to your _douchey_ ways.”

Dan clenched his jaw, “I’m tryin’ to say sorry here man.”

Lucifer smirked in amusement, “Well don’t let me stop you – do go on.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but Lucifer noticed the small smile tugging at his lips before it was quickly covered. “What I was _trying_ to say was – I was hurting over losing Charlotte. I was angry at myself for not protecting her, and so I blamed you. I know it wasn’t your fault that she died – I’m sorry.”

Lucifer blinked in surprise at the heartfelt admission. Whilst he’d known Charlotte’s death had been on Cain and not him, it had irked him somewhat to have someone who he’d, perhaps not become close to - but developed a mutual understanding and respect for, blame him for something that wasn’t his fault. “People deal with grief in many different ways Daniel, thus is the complexity of it. Consider it forgotten” he replied humbly, all traces of teasing in his tone gone.

Dan gave him a small smile and held out his hand. “Friends?”

Lucifer regarded the offered hand before meeting it with his and shaking. “Friends” he replied softly. I would seem that everyone was growing.

Dan coughed and turned to Trixie, clearly as uncomfortable as Lucifer with too much bromance and talk of emotions. “Right, we need to get you home Monkey. I gotta be at work soon.”

“Lucifer can take me home!” Trixie piped in, grinning happily up at him. It was more of a statement than a question and Lucifer had to admire the child’s tenacity.

“That okay man?” Dan asked, clearly seeing the merits in a more leisurely commute to work as a result of not having to go via Chloe’s apartment.

Lucifer glanced down at Trixie, who was staring at him hopefully, before looking back at Dan. “I will ensure the spawn gets home safely.” A rush of adrenaline flooded his veins at the thought of seeing Chloe again – it felt like literal eons since he had last seen her.

Trixie squealed in delight and ensconced her little hand in his. Strangely, he didn’t get any kind of urge to shake it off.

“Great, thanks.” Dan clapped him on the arm before kissing Trixie on the head and telling her he’d speak to her later. He paused a few steps into his walk back to his car and turned back around. “It’s good to have you back Lucifer.”

Lucifer smiled.

* * *

As they watched Dan drive off, Lucifer realised his predicament. “Ah, slight snag child – I’m not altogether sure where my car is. Knowing Maze, it’s probably scratched to bits and missing a wing mirror by now though.” Trixie giggled, seemingly unphased by their transportation issue. “Haven’t got my phone or any cash on me either – wasn’t exactly a need for them where I’ve been.”

“Were you in Hell?” she asked simply, as if she were just enquiring if he’d been to the dry cleaners.

Lucifer regarded her curiously. He didn’t know exactly how much Chloe had told her daughter, but Trixie had always been the only human who had taken him at his word straight away, never questioning his declaration that he was the devil, and accepting it without issue. “Indeed, I was” he replied cautiously.

Trixie tightened her hold on his hand and looked at him, those big brown eyes of hers brimming with concern. “Hell doesn’t sound like a very nice place – I googled it. I don’t want you to go back there Lucifer.”

Lucifer felt a strange tightening in his chest, similar to how he felt whenever Chloe was around. “It’s not. But don’t worry child, I have no intention of ever going back there.” Trixie sighed in relief, seemed genuinely comforted by this news. Lucifer regarded her quizzically. “Does it not _scare_ you – my being the devil and all?”

Trixie just shrugged, “Why should it?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in question. The fact that she wasn’t scared of him was a relief, as he cared for the little urchin more than he was willing to admit, but he would never understand children. “Well you must have heard the stories about me?”

“Mommy says you shouldn’t believe everything you read” Trixie told him matter-of-factly. “The internet is really mean about you, but I know all that stuff isn’t true. You scared the mean girl for me when we first met, and you saved me and Mommy loads of times. And you make _really_ good chocolate cake. If you were bad, you wouldn’t have done any of that stuff. I’m not scared of you because I know you’re good.”

Lucifer swallowed – perhaps there was something to be said for the logic of a child. “I try” he replied softly.

Trixie smiled at him and then pulled out her phone from her pocket. “I could order an Uber to get us home? I know the password to Mommy’s account.”

“Do you now?” Lucifer grinned proudly at her resourcefulness.

“Yeah. 012516” she informed him as she typed the numbers into the Uber app on her phone.

Lucifer stilled as he realised he knew those numbers – 01-25-16 – that was the date he and Chloe had first met. The day she had turned up at his club to investigate Delilah’s murder, where he asked her if they’d had sex before and swore he’d seen her naked. The first time he got on her nerves, and the first time he felt that irrepressible pull towards her. The day, unbeknownst to him at the time, that changed the path of his life forever.

A warm smile pulled at his lips and he stilled Trixie’s hand before she could order a car. “I have a better idea. Would you like to fly child?”

Trixie frowned in confusion. “Like on an airplane?”

Lucifer scoffed, “Not at all. That’s like comparing a go-kart to a Lamborghini!” He glanced around to check if anyone was nearby. Thankfully this was a quiet beach and their only company was a dog walker further down the shore who would be too far away to be able to see anything. He didn’t fail to notice that this was the same beach he’d landed on eight years ago when he first came to LA, and also the same beach where Chloe had kissed him for the first time. With a grin he flexed his shoulders and unfurled his wings, stretching them out and letting the feathers blow in the sea breeze.

He watched with interest as Trixie’s jaw dropped, her mouth forming an ‘O’ as she stared open-mouthed at the giant ethereal wings in from of her. Lucifer hoped belatedly that she’d inherited her mother’s capacity to not turn insane at the sight of divinity. He doubted it would go down too well if he returned the child to Chloe a babbling incoherent mess.

Lucifer needn’t have worried however because Trixie gave him another face splitting grin, exclaiming “Whoa!” before reaching her hand out and burying her fingers in the lower feathers. He tried not to flinch at the unusual feeling of someone touching his wings, allowing her to sate her curiosity. “Are you gunna fly us home?!” she asked excitedly.

Her enthusiasm was infectious, and he couldn’t help but smile. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah! Pleeease Lucifer – can we?!” Trixie was bouncing on the spot at the prospect and Lucifer was pretty sure if it was possible to burst from excitement then there’d be bits of the spawn splattered all over the sand right now.

Lucifer chuckled, “Very well.” He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala. He’d never held a child in his arms before, except for Charlie for all of five seconds at the hospital, and he felt unusually protective over the little human. “Right then, hold tight. And whatever you do, don’t bloody let go! Your mother would never forgive me if I returned you to her in anything other than the state she left you in.”

“I won’t” Trixie promised, and emphasised her point by tightening her arms around his neck.

With a flap of his wings the two of them ascended into the air, Trixie’s excited giggles and squeals of delight warming his heart. Given the lack of traffic with this mode of transport and the relatively short distance back to the Detective’s apartment, the journey should have only taken a minute or two. But seeing how enraptured Trixie was with the whole experience, he put on a bit of a show for her, giving her some extra flight time and adding in a few dips and loops to show off.

After making sure there were no onlookers who might suffer a stroke at the sight of an angel and a child flying through the sky, he set them down by the side of the Detective’s apartment complex.

“That was sooo cool!” Trixie was still giggling in absolute delight, and Lucifer couldn’t help but feel proud knowing that he was the reason for her joy.

Lucifer smiled at her. “Yes, well maybe don’t mention the loop de loop to your mother.”

As they walked around to the front door, Lucifer became increasingly nervous and self-conscious. Trixie smiled at him in understanding as he shuffled back and forth on the doorstep, trying in vain to tame his hair and straighten his suit. “Don’t worry – I like your curls.”

Lucifer snorted, “Yes, apparently so does your mother. Perhaps I’ll keep them.”

“They make you look very angelic” Trixie added.

“Then again maybe not.”

Trixie smirked and took his hand, reading his insecurities. “Mommy won’t care what you look like, she’ll just be really glad you’re back - she’s missed you a lot.”

“And I her child. And I her.”

Trixie gave his hand a little squeeze of encouragement. “Are you ready?”

Lucifer exhaled nervously. He knew any attempts at pretence would be futile on the child, so admitted honestly, “I’ve been ready since the day I left. It’s just been a while is all.”

Trixie smiled, and then giving him no further time to worry about his less than impeccable appearance, she reached up and pressed the doorbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Deckerstar reunion anyone?...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos/ comments - I'm really glad you enjoyed the Luci-Trixie bonding! 
> 
> So this chapter is the long awaited Deckerstar reunion! 😈👮🏼 I hope you enjoy it and feel like I've done our couple justice! Get some snacks ready because this one is looong - like four chapters in one long! 
> 
> NB: this one is also the reason for the rating (spoiler alert), so if you're not comfortable reading such things I've put a ** in the text where you should probably stop reading!
> 
> Happy reading! 🙂

Lucifer stopped breathing at the sound of approaching footsteps and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest as the door swung open. The surprised face he was met with was not the one he was expecting, but nevertheless was one he was happy to see.

“Luci! You’re back!”

Lucifer was knocked backwards a couple of steps from the force of his sister enthusiastically wrapping her arms around him. When she pulled back she was beaming happily at him and he couldn’t help but return her smile. “Hey Urchin!” she added, high-fiving Trixie.

“Hey Ari!” Trixie grinned back at his sister.

It would seem Ari had been looking out for the mini Decker as well as the full sized one in his absence, and Lucifer would be forever grateful to her for protecting what was precious to him. _Speaking of Deckers…_

Lucifer looked past his sister, scanning the room, but could not see any sign of his Detective. Ari gave him a knowing look. “She’s upstairs.”

Lucifer felt his heart rate speed up again knowing that the woman he’d been longing for was a mere flight of stairs away and he would be able to see her in moments. It had been about a year in Hell time since he’d last laid eyes on her and he’d missed her every single second of that time. The feeling of little fingers flexing around his palm caught his attention and he looked down to realise Trixie had not relinquished her hold on his hand since she’d taken it outside the door. He found himself grateful to the child for the moral support.

“Hey Chloe! There’s a delivery for you!” Ari yelled up the stairs.

Trixie giggled and Lucifer shot his sister a withering look.

“Can you just sign for it please? I’m getting changed” Chloe called back and Lucifer gasped at hearing the sound of her voice again.

Ari grinned mischievously. “Oh, I think you’re going to want to collect this one yourself.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his sister’s antics. He couldn’t be too annoyed though - he knew she was doing it to try and lower some of his nervous tension, and truth be told it was working somewhat. That was until his ears were met with the sound of the staircase creaking, and inch by beautiful inch the woman he loved came into his vision.

“What’s so special that I-” Chloe’s words died on her lips as she came to a halt at the foot of the steps and her eyes locked with his. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other, both seemingly overwhelmed that the other was stood there in front of them, within touching distance.

The spell was only broken by Ari’s amused interjection. “Special enough?” she grinned. “Hey Urchin, how about we go and get some ice cream - with a side of chocolate cake? I think your mum and Lucifer might like some privacy – they have a lot of _catching up_ to do.” She winked at him and Lucifer blushed.

Any scenario involving chocolate cake, Trixie was never going to turn down and so after hugging Lucifer and Chloe in turn, she dragged Ari towards the door before anyone could change the plan.

“Oh, Beatrice?” Lucifer called out before they closed the door, remembering something. Trixie looked a little surprised at his use of her full name. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out, dangling it from his finger for her to see. She beamed another face splitting grin when she saw what it was. “I just wanted to say thank you – for my gift. It meant a great deal to me.”

Before he knew what was happening, he had two little arms wrapped around his waist and two big brown eyes staring up at him. “I’m glad you like it. And I’m glad you’re back Lucifer – I missed you.” And then before he had chance to reply, she was running back out the door, his sister closing it behind them.

As he turned back to Chloe, his heart did a little flutter at the tender look she was giving him, having witnessed his little exchange with her offspring. He blushed again and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her before him. She was barefoot, wearing that old oversized LAPD tee shirt that he knew she loved, coupled with a pair of denim shorts that did an excellent job of emphasising her long, toned legs. It was a simple, natural look, and she looked simply, naturally – effortlessly, stunning. Just as he remembered, if not more so. He’d imagined this moment – coming back to her, being able to be with her for more than a few mere minutes, that were never long enough. Being able to _stay._ He’d imagined what he would do, what he would say, but with the dream now a reality as he stood there drinking her in, he couldn’t quite find the words to do justice to how he was feeling. “Your hair…it’s different” was the extent of what his suddenly uncooperative brain managed to conjure up. Perhaps he’d hit his head when he landed on the beach and thus lost his usually eloquent vernacular.

Chloe smiled shyly, self-consciously brushing one of her bangs from her face. “Do you like it?” He could hear the hope in her voice.

Gone were her usual golden blonde tresses, and in their place were darker tones, styled into loose waves and soft bangs that framed her delicate heart shaped face. Lucifer sighed in exultation, his eyes glistening in adoration – surely she knew by now that there was no scenario in which he wouldn’t be enraptured by her. “Chloe…” he breathed softly, finding his words, “You would look beautiful bald. But in answer to your question, yes, I do – you look Heaven sent.” An adorable blush coloured her cheeks and Lucifer felt his heart speed up once again. “May I ask what prompted the change?”

Chloe scoffed in amusement. “Your sister actually. She was concerned about me constantly worrying about you and wanted to help me de-stress. She actually Googled ‘what do human females do to relax?’. Apparently sex was high on the list, but since I nixed that idea, she suggested – or more precisely _insisted_ on us going to the salon.” She giggled as she recalled the experience. “I convinced Ari to get her hair done too – apparently it was a first for her. I think she enjoyed it more than she cared to admit.”

Lucifer smiled fondly as he pictured the scene of girly bonding. “Yes, I did notice some caramel low-lights and how she wasn’t as Scandinavian blonde as before.”

Chloe snorted in amusement and it was one of her many reactions to him that he’d missed.

All traces of humour disappeared though when, without even realising he was doing it he slowly began advancing towards her and closing the distance between them. “Forgive my selfishness, but I’m rather glad you vetoed my sister’s first suggestion” he told her softly, tentatively, as he came to a stop just in front of her. There were mere inches separating them now and his fingers itched with the need to reach out and touch her, but he would wait for her cue that that’s what she wanted.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“Lucifer” Chloe sighed his name tenderly, her eyes glistening with sincerity and unshed emotion. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her palm, her thumb lovingly caressing his skin as she implored him to understand. “I would never…you’re the only one I…” And then she was in his arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she clung to him like she had no intention of ever letting him go. He didn’t hesitate in reciprocating, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him just as tightly. A strangled sob escaped his throat as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her familiar, comforting scent. She didn’t need to finish her sentence, he understood – because he felt the same way.

How long they stood there like that, holding one another like they were each other’s lifelines, neither could say. Even when they did pull back they didn’t relinquish their embrace, _needing_ that physical touch like they needed air.

Chloe smiled warmly up at him, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. “Your hair is different too.”

Lucifer ducked his head self-consciously. “Yes, I do believe I’m in dire need of a shower and a shave. Could probably do with a trip to the salon myself too.” When he looked back up at her, his eyes didn’t hold any of his usual confidence, but instead were filled with insecurity. “Apologies Detective for my…less than stellar appearance.”

Chloe’s heart clenched for him. She placed her hands tenderly on either side of his face, making sure he couldn’t look away. “Lucifer, I love you – all of you, whatever you look like.”

Lucifer looked at her in wonder, understanding that she was including his devil face in her declaration. His dark soulful eyes brimmed with unshed tears. “You really mean that don’t you?” It was half question, half statement.

“I really mean it.”

“Chloe…” Lucifer choked out, his voice raw with emotion as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead atop hers.

Chloe took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers, and tugged him towards the stairs. “Come on.” She smiled at his adorably confused look. “I’m no barber, but I can help you with a shower.” The fact that her comment didn’t provoke a suggestive retort told her just how exhausted and emotionally vulnerable he must be feeling right now. She led him slowly upstairs, not letting go of his hand, and into her bedroom. As she prompted him to take a seat on the bed, it felt a little surreal for him to be here during the day – she’d only seen him during the night since he’d left, and only at the penthouse. He looked around her room curiously, tentatively, and Chloe realised that although she’d been in his bedroom a number of times, in the 3+ years they’d known each other, this was the first time he’d been in hers. Casting a quick glance around the room, she gave herself a mental pat on the back for remembering to tidy up and do laundry yesterday. The bed was freshly made, and her work clothes weren’t discarded in a heap in the corner, like she had a tendency to do when she was tired after a long day, so Lucifer hopefully wouldn’t think she lived like a student.

As Lucifer looked up at her with that shy smile of his, she needn’t have worried – she was pretty sure he wouldn’t have cared less if the bed was rumpled or even if the entire contents of her wardrobe were strewn across the floor. He was just grateful to be there, grateful that she was allowing him into her private space. Reaching out her hand she cupped his cheek and tears misted her eyes as he turned his head and placed a warm kiss to her palm, just like she had done to him the first time they came face to face after he started visiting her. She didn’t know how long he could stay, but she was intent on making sure he felt loved for as long as he was here.

Leaning down, Chloe placed a lingering kiss to his forehead, eliciting a soft sigh from him, before leaving him for a moment to go into her en-suite. Returning back into her bedroom, the sound of water cascading down behind her, she smiled warmly at him and held out her hand. He stood and took it cautiously, and Chloe resisted the urge to giggle at the adorably befuddled expression on his face, like he wasn’t quite sure what was happening. Once inside, she closed the door behind them, giving them some added privacy. “It’s not as fancy as the one at your penthouse, but I thought a shower might make you feel better.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly as he looked from the shower back to her, his brain catching up with the intimate little scenario they were now in. “I-” he stuttered, at a loss for words. “Thank you.”

“You’re always the one looking after me. Let me look after you” she murmured softly. If he was at a loss for words before, his language skills completely deserted him when she slipped her hands inside his jacket, sliding the garment off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

His eyes never left hers, watching her in awe. “Chloe…?” he whispered.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before, right?” she teased.

Lucifer snorted in amusement. “Quite.”

Chloe took her time undoing the buttons of his shirt, giving him chance to stop her if he was uncomfortable. He didn’t. She pulled the fabric free from his waistband before sending it to meet the same fate as his jacket. Her hands ghosted over the taut planes of his abdomen, her eyes roaming over the muscles that rippled beneath her fingers. She doubted there would ever be a time when she wouldn’t be affected by how truly beautiful the man in front of her was. Lucifer’s abdominal muscles clenched, and he held his breath when she reached for his belt. She held his gaze as she pulled it loose, before unzipping his pants and allowing gravity to do the rest. “Shoes?” she prompted softy. He toed them off without protest, his gaze unwavering. She bent down and removed his socks as he stepped out of his pants, trying hard not to get distracted by the one part of his anatomy still covered by clothing. With a display of bravery that belied her nervousness, she reached for the waistband of that last remaining barrier covering him and slowly slid it down his legs. He wordlessly stepped out of his silk boxers as she stood back up, a blush colouring her cheeks as all of him was revealed to her. She had seen him naked before, but never like this – never so close. There was something infinitely intimate about being the one to undress him.

She pulled the shower door open and smiled shyly at him. “I’ll go and get you a towel.”

Outside the bathroom Chloe took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She heard Lucifer get into the shower however, and thinking about him naked _and_ wet had pretty much the opposite effect. After retrieving a towel from the linen closet, she let herself back into the bathroom, a waft of steam hitting her in the face. Lucifer was standing with his back to her, his hands pressed to the walls, his eyes closed and his face tilted upwards into the spray. His hair was slicked back and she took a moment to watch as the rivulets of water cascaded down it and over the defined muscles of his back.

Before she could chicken out or talk herself out of it, she discarded the towel and quickly stripped out of her own clothes, adding them to the pile of his on the floor. _‘He’s already seen you naked Decker – multiple times’_ she told herself as she took a breath and pulled the shower door open again, before stepping inside.

Lucifer had definitely not envisioned this scenario when he’d nervously stood with Trixie outside the apartment door. His brain was still a little fuzzy with everything that had happened in the past few hours, and with trying to reconcile that this wasn’t actually a dream - he really was stood in the Detective’s shower. He stood under the spray and basked in the feel of the hot water beating down on his skin, soothing his aching limbs. It may not have been as ‘fancy’, as Chloe had called it, as his shower at the penthouse, but right now there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

He sensed her the moment she re-entered the bathroom, but he didn’t turn around, allowing her a moment to herself. As confident as she’d seemed when undressing him, he didn’t miss the slight tremble in her fingers as she’d undone his buttons. She was nervous, and if she’d looked down at his hands she’d have realised she wasn’t alone in that feeling. His hands had been trembling too. He’d ached to reach out and reciprocate her touch, but he wasn’t sure of the boundaries – what was allowed now? What did she want him to do? He was also scared that if he did then she’d disappear, and he’d realise this was all an illusion.

A gust of cool air rushing in caused goose bumps to swathe his skin, and he gasped in surprise when Chloe gently placed her hands on his back. The feel of her touching him set his already overheated flesh alight with sensation.

“Hey” she murmured softly, “I don’t know how long you’ve got before you have to go back, but I don’t want to waste a moment without you.”

Lucifer turned around slowly, his heart catching in his throat at the sight of her stood there looking up at him, her eyes filled with a heart-warming mix of trust and vulnerability. The shower was compact so there was very little space separating them. He didn’t need to look down to realise she was completely naked, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from seeking proof for themselves. He inhaled sharply – he may have seen her naked before, but this was the first time she had consciously chosen to bare herself to him in this way. She was truly beautiful. No other woman, or man, in the literal history of the world had ever been able to make him feel this way – she was special, and no one could hold a candle to her. “I don’t…” he managed to get out past the lump in his throat. Her brow furrowed in confusion and he realised belatedly that she was still under the impression that this was another one of his oh so too short visits and that he’d have to leave her again soon. A small smile pulled at his lips and he looked at her in wonder as he explained, “I don’t have to go back. I’m free.”

Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked at him in shock. “So, you can stay?” she asked tentatively, the hope lacing those four words causing his heart to clench.

“I can. And I will - if that’s what you desire Detective?”

Chloe choked on a sob before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a desperate, searing kiss. His arms wrapped protectively around her, holding her to him and pulling her under the spray. As the moisture tricked down her cheeks, she wasn’t sure what was water and what was tears. The heat from the steam and the intensity of the kiss was making her lightheaded, but she only pulled back when the need for air became too much. She smiled as she smacked him playfully on the arm. “Of course it’s what I desire! There’s nothing I desire more.” she told him breathlessly. “But…how?”

Lucifer cupped her cheek, a look of such complete enraptured awe in his eyes it made her want to cry. “Apparently someone had a word with dear old Dad.”

“He heard me?!” Hearing that Lucifer’s father – God himself, had listened to her and actually heeded what she’d said, was a little overwhelming.

“Indeed, he did.”

“Wow!”

Lucifer chuckled, “He said you told him off – kudos for that by the way.”

Chloe grimaced, paling somewhat at the thought of admonishing the creator of the universe. “I didn’t _tell him off_ …exactly – I just shared my disagreement on how he treated you.”

Lucifer took her hand and placed it over his heart, covering it with his. “No one aside from Ari has ever stood up to my father for me before. No one has ever defended me – it means more to me than you know, that you did.” Pride and admiration shone in his eyes as he spoke the words.

“I will _always_ defend you Lucifer.” Her voice cracked as the emotion became too much. “I love you – and that’s what you do for people you love.”

Lucifer swallowed, his eyes glistening with moisture that had nothing to do with the shower. He doubted he would ever get used to hearing her say those three little words to him. He squeezed her hand a little tighter as he continued, “I hope you know by now that I love you too Chloe. And because I do, _please_ never offer my father a blank cheque for my sake again – you have no idea what you could be signing yourself up to.” Lucifer still felt a shiver go down his spine when he thought of what kind of bargain she could have been making if his father hadn’t been feeling so uncharacteristically _fair_.

“Lucifer!”

Chloe didn’t raise her voice, but the tone she used Lucifer recognised as her no-nonsense detective voice and he promptly stopped talking.

“Lucifer” she repeated, but far more softly this time. “You’ve saved my life more times than I can count. And when it comes to saving yours, I would do it again, and again. Don’t you know that?”

Lucifer had no reply to hearing his own words repeated back to him. The thought that Chloe’s feelings for him could run as deep as his did for her, was…altogether mind blowing. If indeed they did, then he knew full well that nothing could persuade her against doing whatever it took to save him. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with that feeling.

Lucifer gave her a shy smile, “He also said you told him that I’m…that I’m good. And that I deserve to be happy.”

“You are good Lucifer” Chloe held his face in her hands, her eyes boring into his as she implored him to believe her. “And I will spend every day doing whatever it takes to make you understand that – until you believe it too. And of course you deserve to be happy.”

“Shockingly my father agrees with you. He thinks I’ve changed since coming to LA, that I’ve become a better man.” Lucifer smiled as a memory of a long ago conversation played in his mind, _“I think you were right, by the way.”_ _“About what?” “That it may be a "who" that's changing me.”_ “Not a what but a who.” Chloe’s brow scrunched in confusion and Lucifer leaned down to kiss the furrow as he explained, “Not too long after we started working together, Dr Linda suggested that something, or someone, might be changing me – a while later I realised it was not a what, but a who – you Chloe, you’re what caused the change in me.”

If Lucifer hadn’t already known that Chloe was literally Heaven sent, the smile she afforded him would have been all the proof he needed. It not only lit up her face, but also the entire room. “You underestimate yourself Lucifer” she told him softly. “Maybe I helped you to see the good in you, but I couldn’t have done that if it wasn’t already there. You may have forgotten it for a while, but you’ve _always_ been good.”

“Yes, well…” Lucifer ducked his head self-consciously. After eons of being told he was evil, it still felt strange to have people believe any different. Looking back up at her he deftly changed the subject. “Dad even apologised. Told me he loved me as well.” Lucifer chuckled – he still couldn’t quite believe that had actually happened.

“Well, I’d say that’s about time.” She smiled proudly and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him to her. “So, you not having to go back is like…an olive branch?”

“Of sorts I suppose. Perhaps he finally realised my _punishment_ far outweighed the crime.”

Chloe nodded, processing everything. “Wait, but what about the problem of needing a celestial to rule Hell – who’s in charge now?” She was immeasurably grateful that Lucifer was out of that, quite literal, hell hole, and if she had anything to do with it, she’d never allow him to set foot there ever again. But the detective in her needed to make sure all loose ends were tied up and that there wasn’t an imminent apocalypse that they’d need to fight.

Lucifer smirked in triumph, like a child who’d just gotten away with something. “Michael, my twin, drew the short straw. He gets to reign supreme over sinner-ville now.”

Chloe shook her head, wandering if she’d heard him right as her brain started to get information overload. “Wait, what? You have a twin?”

“Don’t get any ideas - we’re not identical. Michael skipped the personality department when he was created. Didn’t spend too long in the looks department either - you definitely got the better brother.”

Chloe snorted at the comical look of affront and consternation on his face, biting her lip to avoid outright laughing. She smiled mischievously and purposefully rolled her hips against him, causing him to close his eyes and elicit an inhumanly low moan from his throat that sent a pool of molten heat straight to her core. “Oh, I know I got the better brother.”

“Chloe…” Lucifer gasped breathlessly, “That is…rather distracting.”

Chloe smirked, her confidence bolstered by the fact that she could affect him so much with just a touch, especially considering the depth and breadth of his sexual experience. Feeling emboldened, she ran her hands lightly down his sides before coming to rest tentatively on the rod of throbbing flesh that was poking her in the stomach. The groan he made this time was guttural and he jerked at her touch, his hand slamming onto the tiles to try and keep his balance. Chloe dropped her hands quickly, self-doubt creeping in at his reaction – had she misread the situation?

“I’m sorry…” she stammered, “Did I do something wrong? It’s just…you’re back, and you can stay…and there’s nothing standing in our way anymore. I just thought we could celebrate…but it’s fine if you don’t want to-”

“Detective, Chloe…” Lucifer interrupted her rambling, and when he tilted her chin up gently so she was looking in his eyes, she saw that his were darker than she’d ever seen them before, his pupils almost fully dilated. “I can assure you, you did absolutely _nothing_ wrong.” He glanced down at himself and smiled wryly. “And I’d say it’s fairly obvious that I _want_ to. I’ve wanted to since the _moment_ I met you.”

Chloe giggled as she followed his gaze. When she looked back up at him there was raw desire written all over his face, and she realised that his reaction wasn’t due to him not wanting her, but rather it was him attempting to maintain control of himself. “Then what’s stopping you?” she asked softly. “In case you couldn’t tell – I want this too.”

“I-” Lucifer ducked his head, looking impossibly vulnerable.

“You what?” Chloe murmured, cupping his cheek and bringing his face back up to hers.

“I…I’m nervous” he admitted, so quietly she almost didn’t hear him.

Her heart clenched with love for him. This beautiful man in front of her, who’d probably had more sex than anyone else who’d ever walked the earth, was nervous about taking that next step with _her_. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she smiled at him. “Lucifer, I’m nervous too. But it’s okay to be nervous - that’s what happens when something’s important to you.”

“I want to do right by you Chloe – I don’t want you to think that’s all I want” he told her softly. “I- I want it to be special for you.”

Chloe leaned forward and placed a kiss on his chest, right above his heart. “Lucifer, I know that’s not all you want – I know you. And it will be special – because it’s with you. Because it’s us.”

Lucifer’s eyes sparkled like the stars that he’d created as he stared at her in wonderment, and as the water cascaded down over him, he looked every bit the angel that he was.

“My powers don’t work on you though – how will I know what you want?” he asked after a moment, a flicker of uncertainty passing over his face.

Chloe smiled warmly at him. “You just ask me, and I’ll tell you. But I’ll save you the trouble - I want _you_. It’s that simple Lucifer.” She pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly and stroking the hair at the back of his neck. “Whenever you’re ready – I can wait. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Whatever did I do to deserve you?” he murmured into her hair.

“I could say the same about you” Chloe replied softly, leaning back just enough so she could look in his face. She wished she had a camera to capture the look of absolute adoration he gave her, but she knew she would never forget it anyway.

Chloe gave him a chaste kiss, then leaned over and grabbed the shampoo bottle from the shelf, pouring some into her palm. She reached up and began rubbing it into his hair. His confused expression returned, but he stayed still and allowed her to continue. “I told you I’d look after you” she explained simply. Lucifer opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. He watched her curiously for a while, but eventually closed his eyes at the feel of her massaging his scalp, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

Chloe watched as the lathered soap trickled down his neck and onto his chest, and with it the tension eased from his body as he relaxed under her ministrations. He was almost trance-like, and seeing how much he was enjoying what she was doing, she gave the rest of his body the same care and attention. She continued even after her fingers started to go numb, sensing that he needed this.

When the water started to cool, she reached around him and shut it off. Lucifer sleepily opened his eyes and gave her a boyish smile that made him look so very young. “Feel better?”

“Very much so. No one has ever washed my hair before – it made me feel…cherished” he told her softly, awe evident in his voice. “Another first you’ve given me. Thank you, Chloe.”

Chloe’s heart clenched at how sad that statement was. It was such a simple thing that meant the world to him, and he shouldn’t have had to wait until the age he looked – much less the age he actually was, to have experienced it. She vowed right then that never again would he be devoid of affection, because she would show him every day. “You are cherished Lucifer – never forget that.”

Lucifer’s eyes radiated the tumult of emotions he was experiencing. “You do know that I love you, don’t you?”

“I do” she replied hoarsely, her eyes misting up. Even without him saying it, his actions told her everything she needed to know – he’d loved her for a long time, long before either of them had realised. Knowing how hard it was for him to understand his emotions, and even more so to be open about them after everything he’d been through, it meant so much to her to hear him say those words. He could say them a thousand times and she’d never tire of hearing them.

Chloe’s phone buzzed as she was wrapping a towel around herself and she bent down to retrieve it from within the stack of clothes on the floor. They must have been in the shower longer than she realised as flicking her phone open she found a text from Ari: _‘The urchin and I have gone to the penthouse for a sleepover – you’re welcome. Enjoy your shower!’_ followed by a string of descriptive emojis: devil face, cop, water, aubergine, thumbs up, winky face. Chloe couldn’t help but giggle as she read it. Since discovering their existence, Ari had become rather fond of emojis, making full use of them every chance she got. Another thing the siblings had in common.

She texted back a quick reply and then showed the message to Lucifer, who looked at it amused. “Well she got the hang of emojis far quicker than Anemadiel – he’s still pictorially challenged.”

Chloe snorted – whilst Lucifer seemed to have no problems picking up the latest technologies, it was true that Amenadiel had more difficulties adapting to the changing times. “Yeah she definitely takes after you” she teased. “And whilst I’m sure Trixie had something to do with the sleepover idea, thanks to your sister we have the place to ourselves tonight. Is there anything you wanna do?”

Lucifer smiled shyly, “Being here with you is all that I want, and more than I ever thought I’d have again.”

Seeing him standing there in nothing but a towel around his waist, Chloe had to work hard to control her lustful thoughts. Remembering his response to having his hair washed, she had an idea. With a smile she took his hand and lead him back into the bedroom, instructing him to lie face down on the bed. Returning a few moments later after retrieving something from the bathroom she grinned at the sight of Lucifer’s long limbs sprawled out on her bed, his arms pillowed under his head, eyes closed and his hair sticking up in every direction. He looked adorable.

Lucifer made a noise of surprise when she climbed onto the bed and sat astride him. “Detective?”

“I thought you might like this” Chloe told him softly, pouring some oil onto his back. The contented moan that escaped his lips as she began massaging it into his coiled muscles told her she was right. She had no doubt he’d been the giver in this kind of scenario before, adept as he was at fulfilling others’ desires, but she doubted how many times someone had cared enough to allow him to be on the receiving end – if she had to hazard a guess she’d say very few, if any.

When her fingers brushed over where his wing scars used to be, he shivered – it would have been almost imperceptible if she didn’t know him so well. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on each shoulder blade, eliciting a strangled sob from him at her show of acceptance. She ran her hand lightly down his cheek, letting him know it was okay.

Chloe took her time, kneading away all of the knots and tension from his back, neck and shoulders until he had practically melted into the mattress. She smiled proudly seeing him look more relaxed than she’d ever seen him. He’d done so much for her, this was the very least she could do for him.

Lucifer slowly opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile. “That was…quite wonderful, Chloe. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Lucifer.”

“Yes, do feel free to rub your hands all over my body whenever the mood takes you” Lucifer teased.

Chloe giggled in happiness at the return of his light-hearted banter that she’d missed so much. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She gasped in surprise when he turned over, holding her hips gently to steady her. He sat up, and Chloe became increasingly aware that she was now straddling his lap, their towels providing only the flimsiest of barriers between them.

“Chloe” he whispered, the feel of his warm breath on her face sending a tingle down her spine. The touch of his hand on her cheek was so tender, like he was cradling something so very precious and delicate and he was scared that it would break.

His next words were firm, but just as tender as his touch. “I realised something – how very precious time is. I lost so much of it with you, being back in Hell…I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Chloe’s pulse quickened. “Are you sure you want to do this Lucifer” she asked softly, repeating the words he’d said to her in a long ago dream, needing to make sure this was truly what he wanted.

“I am” he told her resolutely, and there was not an iota of doubt in his eyes, only love. “Are _you_ sure, Chloe?”

“I’m sure”

**

Then, for the first time since he came back, Lucifer took the lead. With a soft smile on his lips and a look of adoration in his eyes he brought his lips to hers, softly at first as his fingers wove their way into her hair, and then more urgently when an aroused moan escaped her throat. His tongue ran lightly over her lips, tentatively requesting entrance, which she readily granted. Chloe felt him smile against her mouth as their tongues met, and needing to be even closer she wrapped her arms around his neck. The movement brought her lower into his lap, causing Lucifer to groan in pleasure. That sound alone was enough to send all of her blood rushing south, a rush of molten heat pooling at her core. But feeling him against her, so ready - so close to where she wanted, _needed_ , him to be, had her already teetering on the edge. If the sensations he was evoking in her already, when they’d barely even begun, were anything to go by, Chloe had a feeling this was going to be an otherworldly experience that would surpass anything she could ever have imagined.

Lucifer ran his hands lightly over her shoulders, then down her sides, pausing at the knot of her towel, before gently tugging it and allowing it to fall from her body. They paused for breath, but didn’t relinquish their hold on one another. Lucifer’s eyes roamed over her now naked body as his fingers drew tantalising patterns on her hips. Chloe would normally be self conscious at having such intimate attention on her, but not with Lucifer. With him it was different. The look in his eyes, whilst so very hungry, was full of so much love, and it made her feel like she was the centre of his whole world.

He rested his forehead on hers and swallowed thickly. “I wanted to tell you, before I lose all ability to form coherent thoughts…that you look truly beautiful Chloe” he murmured breathlessly.

Chloe smiled reverently at the perfectly imperfect man in her arms – her man. His sincerity brought tears to her eyes, her love for him threatening to overwhelm her. This was a moment she’d feared they’d never get, destined only to experience it in her dreams. But now he was here with her, and it felt like she had everything she could ever want. “So do you” she whispered against his lips.

Their gazes locked and he gasped as she reached down and tugged his towel free from his hips, just like he had done with her, leaving no barriers between them. “It’s only fair” she teased.

Lucifer smirked in amusement, “Indeed.” Kneeling up, with one arm around her waist and the other cradling her neck, he lifted her and gently lay her down on the bed. His shoulder muscles rippled as he held himself up on his arms, hovering over her, fanning the flames of her desire that were already burning deep. But when he leaned down and kissed that spot just below her ear, that he couldn’t possibly know was so sensitive and drove her wild – but somehow he did, it pushed her so close to the edge she was beginning to see stars.

“And now it’s my turn to look after you” he murmured, soft and low, his voice washing over her like molten chocolate.

When he began trailing hot little kisses down her throat and onto her chest, his fingers ghosting over her breast, she arched off the bed, clutching the sheets in balled fists. He seemed to realise how close she was because he whispered, “It’s okay – let go Chloe” against her skin, before taking her nipple into his mouth and gently nipping the oversensitive bud. She cried out his name in ecstasy, those stars she’d begun to see rippling across her eyelids as she surrendered to him and did just that.

When she came back to earth she blinked through the haze of desire and looked down to find Lucifer with his chin on her chest, watching her with a mixture of awe and rapt fascination. “I…I’ve never…that’s never happened so quickly before” she gasped. No man had ever been able to build her up so quickly – usually it would take a lot of work on their part, and often they would give up in favour of their own needs, but with Lucifer he barely even needed to touch her to get her off. She had a feeling though that even if it hadn’t been that quick, he’d go all night if that’s what it took.

Lucifer grinned proudly, which Chloe had to admit he had every right to after that. “I’ve always wanted to hear you say my name like that. Reality most definitely far exceeds the fantasy though.”

Chloe giggled at his words, but her laughter caught in her throat when he ducked his head and with a murmured “I’d rather like to hear it again”, he resumed his exploration of her body, his kisses heading further and further south.

When he reached her hip, she knew what he was intending to do, and she felt that familiar coiling inside of her again. She’d never came more than once with any of her previous partners – maybe they thought they’d done their job after getting her to orgasm once, or maybe they just weren’t skilled enough to elicit a second – but either way Chloe was taken by surprise that it was building up again so soon after the first time.

Chloe wove her hands into his hair, gripping his curls with her fingers. She tugged lightly to get him to look up at her. “You don’t have to do that – you know this isn’t some sort of quid pro quo, right?” she told him softly. As much as she wanted him to, _and boy did she want him to_ – her body was literally screaming with want for his mouth to be on her, but she didn’t want him to feel like he had to. She’d never had this done to her much, having stopped asking when she felt like her partner at the time saw it as an obligation, or a chore to be completed before she would return the favour.

Lucifer just looked at her with such a charmingly confused expression that made him look so young. “I know. But darling, I _want_ to. How could I not?”

And with that, all further ability to speak was lost when he ducked his head and his mouth found its goal. “Lucifer!” she gasped and felt him smile against her. His stubble provided a delicious friction on her inner thighs and as he used his tongue and his lips to expertly bring her back to the edge, she realised that this was in no way a chore for him. Lucifer doesn’t lie – he really wanted to be doing this. Making her happy made him happy, and if that wasn’t what being partners was all about… It was that thought, coupled with another slow stroke of his tongue over her engorged bundle of nerves that had her convulsing and arching off the bed, panting his name repeatedly until she could no longer form syllables, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her in the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Chloe was pretty sure she had lost all control of her limbs as she lay semi-conscious and boneless on the bed. Lucifer crawled back up the bed, leaning his weight on his elbow as he watched her, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. She reached out clumsily and pulled him down into a kiss. “Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ Detective” Lucifer purred, causing her to giggle against his lips. “I’m sure I can make it a hattrick though.”

As he gazed down at her, her face reflected in his eyes, Chloe had no doubt that he could. He paused as he lined their bodies up and Chloe gasped at the feel of him, hard and ready, poised at her entrance. She nodded, wordlessly granting him the permission he was chivalrously waiting for. His eyes shone with an awed happiness at finally being able to have this, have her. The deep sigh that escaped Lucifer’s throat, and the way his eyes practically rolled back into his head, as he achingly slowly embedded himself into her, inch by tantalising inch, was enough to set her off again. She was fairly certain he’d make that hattrick very soon, with very little effort required. Watching him become so undone because of her was so incredibly arousing, and an absolute privilege that he allowed her to see him so open and vulnerable. Muscles that she’d forgotten she had, were stretched deliciously as he filled her to the hilt. It had been a while, and Lucifer’s ego was not without merit – he was definitely the most well-endowed partner she’d ever had. But he fit her perfectly – almost as if they were made for each other.

Finally connected in the most intimate of ways, Chloe revelled in the feel of him inside her as Lucifer stilled, seeming to also be basking in the feeling after years of anticipation. His eyes were still closed, and his breath was coming out in soft pants. She cupped his cheek tenderly, “You okay?”

He opened his eyes slowly as if he were awaking from a daze, and looked at her with an overwhelming display of emotion glistening in those dark pools. “This feels different” he said softly, sounding blissfully stunned, but genuinely confused. “Why does it feel different?”

“Different?” Chloe couldn’t help the pang of insecurity that pinched at her. After everything they’d been through and overcome, she really hoped he wasn’t regretting it.

Lucifer paused, searching for the right words to explain what he meant. “I’ve had a lot of sex, and when I say a lot – I mean, _a lot_.” Chloe was fully aware of this, but if ever there was a time _not_ ideal to be discussing his literal thousands of past conquests, now would be it. She quirked an eyebrow in an ‘I really hope you’re going somewhere with this’ kind of look. Lucifer had the decency to look contrite as he hurried to continue. “…but in _none_ of those experiences did it ever feel like this…it’s never felt so…so all encompassing…” He paused again, trying to find the right words. “I can feel it in here.”

He placed his hand on his chest, right over his heart, and Chloe felt her throat tighten as understanding washed over her. She smiled warmly at his adorably confused expression and took his face in her hands. The fact that this beautiful, confounding man had never experienced this before in such a long life was heart-breaking, but it was also so incredibly precious to be able to give him this ‘first’. “That’s because this isn’t sex.”

Lucifer scrunched his brow in upmost confusion. His expression was so comical she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. “Given that you’ve produced a spawn, you must have at least a tentative grasp of the birds and the bees?” Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle at his comment. “…but I can assure you Detective, this is definitely sex.” As if to emphasise his point, he pulled out just an inch before sheathing himself fully again, turning her laugh into a gasp.

“What I meant is, this isn’t _just sex_ – it’s more that that. This is making love Lucifer. And that’s something you can only do when you have sex with someone you love – when it _means_ something. Something _more_.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly as he took in this new information. “I always thought that was just a term used by soppy romantics. I never knew there was actually a difference…until now.”

“A good difference?”

Lucifer smiled. “Unparalleled.”

There had been many times in the past that Chloe had marvelled at Lucifer’s eloquence. He just had a masterful way with words unlike any other, and coupled with his abject honesty, this had provided countless shockingly inappropriate, hilarious, and/ or frustrating moments. But there were also the moments, such as the one they were sharing right now, that he was just so tender and open, without a hint of bravado, that it made her fall in love with him all over again.

With her eyes glistening with happiness, Chloe gripped his face and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “I love you Lucifer Morningstar.” She knew he still wasn’t used to hearing those words be directed at him – his look of joyous amazement being proof of that. But she was determined to say them to him every day, multiple times, for as long as it took him to understand that he was worthy of love, and that there were a lot of people who loved him – her being at the top of that list.

“Now, will you _please_ make love to me?”

“It would be my pleasure Detective.” Chloe had a strong feeling that the pleasure would most definitely be mutual.

And with that, no more words were needed. As Lucifer began to move inside of her, their bodies discovering the euphoria of being joined, the only sounds that could be heard were their soft gasps and whispered moans of each others names. He began softly at first and then his thrusts became more urgent, their desire reaching dizzying heights and obliterating his self-control. Chloe could tell he was close from the tautness in his shoulders and the sheen of sweat coating his brow, as he fought to stave off his release. She knew he was holding out for her, and his gallantry sent a pleasant tingle southwards, to areas that were already pleasantly tingling. She was so close herself, unbelievably to her _third_ orgasm – his reputation was definitely warranted, but what she wanted most was to see him come undone, to be able to give him what he’d already given to her.

“You can let go Lucifer” she whispered softly.

When his eyes locked on hers, he gasped, “Chloe…I…”

“It’s okay – I’ve got you.”

Chloe saw in his eyes the moment he gave in. Her mouth fell open in an ‘o’ as his thrusts became more frantic as he chased the release they were both craving. The pleasure was almost too much, the feel of his beautifully powerful body driving into her causing her to see stars. She refused to close her eyes though, unwilling to take her eyes off him for a second, needing to see the moment she brought him his release.

That moment came as Lucifer tensed and threw his head back with a loud, guttural moan of her name on his tongue. She gasped in surprise when his wings snapped out of his back, unfurling widely across the room, the left one smacking into the window. The sight of those beautiful, ethereal wings, and the feel of him spilling his seed into her in long warm spurts pushed her over the edge that she’d been teetering on, and she gasped his name as she reached her own crescendo.

Lucifer dropped his head onto her shoulder then collapsed on top of her, his limbs turned to mush and no longer able to hold his body up. The weight of him pressing down on her chest made breathing a little difficult, but Chloe couldn’t bring herself to care, because the feel of his even more so than usually overheated skin and the tickle of his breath on her neck reminded her that this was real, and that they could finally, _finally,_ be together.

It took Lucifer a while to come back down to Earth, but when he turned his head and noticed the extra feathered appendages he was now sporting, his cheeks coloured in embarrassment. In the entire time she’d known him, Chloe had rarely seen him blush, but she decided then and there that she rather liked it and that it was quite frankly, adorable.

“Apologies Detective, I…that wasn’t supposed to happen. Indeed, it’s never happened before” he apologised solemnly. “Bloody things!” he added, shaking them in annoyance.

Chloe paused in running her fingers over his lower back to cup his cheek and turn his face back to hers. “Hey, never apologise for being yourself.” Her voice was firm but soft. “Besides, I like them” she added, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lucifer managed to look both surprised and smug at the same time “Mmm, kinky Detective” he purred.

Chloe burst out laughing, the sheer ‘Luciferness’ of his reply reminding her just how happy she was to have him and his salacious comments back. “Do you think Hell froze over?” she teased when she’d caught her breath.

Lucifer frowned in confusion for a second, before recognition brought a face splitting grin to his face as he remembered her comment from the early days of their partnership. “I’d say it’s a distinct possibility.” 

A mischievous sparkle, that mirrored her own, glistened in his eyes, “…but what do you say we increase the odds?” He wiggled his eyebrows for added effect.

Chloe snorted in amusement. “You realise you already got your hattrick, right?”

Lucifer’s smug smile returned in full force. “Oh, trust me Detective – I noticed. Most satisfying it was to see too. Give me a minute though and I’ll be ready to go again.”

Chloe’s eyebrows rose and a giggle escaped her lips. “You can’t be serious.”

Lucifer placed his tongue on the roof of his mouth, in that sinful way that never failed to liquify her insides, and shifted his hips closer to her.

Chloe’s jaw dropped at the feel of something very hard, and _very ready,_ poking her in the stomach. There was absolutely no doubt about whether or not he was human. “You’re unbelievable!”

“Thank you!” Lucifer beamed, then leaned closer to purr into her ear, “I told you darling, I have _tremendous_ stamina.”

Chloe laughed and playfully smacked him on his chest. A rush of desire shot through her veins at his words and the feel of him against her. She would definitely be making use of his superhuman stamina again soon, but right now she wanted to just _be_ with him, and bask in their little bubble of happiness. She ran a hand softly over his face, brushing a stray curl from his eyes and caressing his cheek with her thumb. “Whilst I’m all for that, can we just stay like this for a while? I like this.”

Lucifer smiled softly and intertwined his fingers with hers that were resting on his stomach. “I can’t say I’ve ever been one for basking in the afterglow or post-coital cuddling, but with you – like with most things, I imagine you’ll be the exception to the rule.”

“Is that your way of saying you wanna cuddle?” she teased.

“The devil doesn’t _cuddle_ , Detective”

Chloe giggled at Lucifer’s less than half hearted protests. “Would you like to be big spoon or little spoon?”

The blush that coloured his cheeks and the achingly vulnerable look on his face told her everything she needed to know. He’d never had anyone care enough to do this with him before, and that just broke her heart. Well, no more – she would never allow him to be starved for affection again. She smiled and held out her arms to him, gesturing for him to turn over. “Come here.”

Lucifer’s shy, tender smile as he rolled over so his back was to her chest could have lit the stars in the sky – if he hadn’t already done that. Wrapping her arms around his waist she placed a kiss on his shoulder where his wing scars used to be. She felt him shiver and then took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. “Thank you, Chloe.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for.”

Lucifer sighed in contentment when she kissed his shoulder again. “Welcome home Lucifer.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments/ kudos - really glad you enjoyed the Deckerstar reunion!
> 
> Only two more chapters to go and this one is a little shorter, but I did give you 9k+ words yesterday ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

For the first time since that fateful night on the balcony when they were cruelly torn apart, both Lucifer and Chloe slept soundly through the night. Perhaps it was the peace derived from holding the person you love in your arms, the surety of knowing neither of them had to leave, or the satiety from their activities the night before. Most likely it was a combination of all three. Either way, when Chloe awoke to the first rays of morning streaming through the window, she couldn’t help the contented smile that spread across her face. The sunlight was casting a soft glow over Lucifer’s features, who during the night had rolled over so that he was facing her, his legs now intertwined with hers and his arm wrapped securely around her waist. His wings were also still out, his right one draped protectively over her, and Chloe, knowing what a big deal his wings were to him, was touched that he felt comfortable enough around her to let his guard down like that.

“Admiring the view Detective?” Lucifer murmured, without opening his eyes, as he roused from his slumber. His voice was deep and gravelly from lack of use, and rolled over her like molten silk. A smirk tugged at his lips at having correctly guessed she was staring at him.

Chloe rolled her eyes in amusement and Lucifer chuckled as he opened his eyes.

“Good morning” Lucifer greeted her with a soft smile.

“Morning.” Chloe placed a hand tenderly on his cheek, loving the happiness she saw shining in his expressive dark eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, smiling shyly at each other in contented silence, all of their words having been said last night.

It was Lucifer who spoke first. “You know Detective, I’m quite renowned for giving people the best night of their lives.” Chloe snorted at how he wasn’t even bragging, just stating fact. Having interviewed dozens of his past ‘conquests’, and now having her own _very_ vivid first hand memories to draw from, he most definitely had earned bragging rights. What he said next though made her breath hitch. “But last night – last night Chloe, you gave me the best night of _my_ , very long, life. And I’m not just talking about the sex.” Chloe choked on a sob, which turned into a bubble of laughter when he added, “Although that was rather spectacular.”

Chloe leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. “I love you Lucifer Morningstar.”

That look of awe returned to Lucifer’s eyes at her words and he smiled softly as he replied, “And I you Chloe. You make me, _truly_ happy – and that is something I’ve never experienced before.”

Chloe turned her head and placed a kiss on his palm, which had migrated to her cheek. “That feeling’s mutual.”

“This feels like a moment that requires celebrating.” The sinful grin that spread across his face, coupled with a raised eyebrow left her in no doubt about the celebratory activities he was envisaging.

Chloe liked Lucifer’s plan. “We should definitely celebrate” she murmured, returning his grin as she leaned in to kiss him.

Just as their lips were a hairs breath from touching however, the shrill ringing of her cell phone caused them both to groan – but in frustration rather than passion.

“I’m going to personally ensure the bastard who invented those things winds up in Hell, living a never-ending loop of intimate moments being interrupted by his own contraption!” Lucifer grumbled in annoyance.

Chloe bit back a smile at the look of consternation on his face before answering the call. “Decker.”

After thirty seconds of mainly listening to the new lieutenant rattle off details to her, Chloe hung up after assuring him she’d be there within the hour. “There’s a new case” she told Lucifer as she sat up.

Lucifer smiled excitedly and mirrored her action, his frustration from a minute ago seemingly forgotten. “Well let’s get going then Detective. LA’s miscreants have been deprived of our ‘good cop handsome devil cop’ duo for far too long!”

Chloe paused in climbing out of bed, a smile pulling at her lips as his words pulled at her heart. “You still wanna be partners?”  
  
“Of course!” Lucifer replied, as if she should know it was a given and that any other notion was preposterous. “I will _always_ want to be your partner.”  
  
Chloe smiled at his words and their deeper meaning, emotion misting her eyes again.

After two quick showers, and a great deal of restraint on her part not to agree to Lucifer’s suggestion to share, ‘in order to save water’ – _“Think of the planet Detective!”_ he’d argued, they’d stopped by Lux so he could get a change of clothes. It was apparently unthinkable for him to return to work after his extended absence in a wrinkled suit covered in sand and ash.  
  
“Perhaps on our lunch break we can stop for a spot of afternoon delight?” Lucifer suggested as he emerged from his closet, buttoning the cufflink on his crisp teal dress shirt, which he’d paired with a charcoal grey three-piece suit and his signature black Louboutins . He’d also added a matching teal pocket square – because of course no outfit was complete without a matching pocket square. It was unfair how good he looked in suits…or in anything if she was being honest. He waggled his eyebrows in glee at catching her checking him out. “To make up for being so rudely interrupted this morning.”  
  
“Lucifer!” she scolded in mock sternness, rolling her eyes and trying not to laugh, the familiarity of his inappropriate comments sending a warm feeling throughout her whole body. Shrugging her jacket on as they made their way to the elevator, she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a mischievous smirk. “...we’ll see.”  
  
Lucifer grinned like a Cheshire cat who’d got the cream, the canary, as well as every other sinful delight he could ever wish for. “Lovely!”  
  
“You know, in some states it’s practically lunchtime already...” he added as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Chloe snorted in amusement before giving him a warm smile. “I’ve missed this.”  
  
“What, me propositioning you in a lift?”  
  
“You - us.”  
  
Lucifer swallowed and Chloe knew how much her words meant to him by the way his eyes shone with happiness. He cleared his throat before replying, “Well, you’ll never have to miss me again, because I plan on staying right here - with you. For as long as you’ll have me.”  
  
Chloe squeezed his hand. “How does forever sound?”  
  
“Forever sounds perfect Detective, Chloe.”

They were back to being partners – in every sense. Just how it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be up on Friday 🙂


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! Thanks for sharing the journey with me and for all of the kudos and comments :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the epilogue :)

Chloe drove them to the Bel Air mansion that was the site of LA’s latest high-profile homicide. Lucifer lifted the police tape to allow her to walk underneath unimpeded, then offered his hand to help her up the steps. Chloe smiled warmly at him and took his proffered hand. If she kept hold of it longer than necessary, neither of them commented. She was a fiercely independent person and didn’t _need_ to be helped up steps, but behind the playboy façade and inappropriate comments, Lucifer was at heart a gentleman. And by God had she missed these caring little gestures that were so effortlessly natural with him towards her, and that she’d taken for granted all these years.

They strolled through the palatial foyer together, strides synchronised, attuned to each other’s movements – just like always and as if no time had passed. When they reached the kitchen where some unfortunate fellow was lying in a pool of two thirds of his blood volume, Chloe had to stifle a laugh when their favourite forensic scientist turned towards them upon hearing them enter. The forceps Ella had been holding slipped from her hand and clattered loudly on the marble floor. Her jaw followed the direction of the forceps, and Chloe was fairly certain that if it hadn’t been attached it would have joined them on the floor.

Ella shot up, corpse forgotten, and bounded over to them. Her shock turned to glee as she realised she want hallucinating, the biggest smile Chloe had ever seen encompassing her face.

“OMG Lucifer – you’re back! I’m so happy to see you! Bring it in buddy!” Ella didn’t give him chance to reply before barrelling into him and wrapping him in a tight hug, her cheek smooshed to his Armani-clad sternum.

Lucifer, still not used to such shows of affection, awkwardly patted Ella on the back. Chloe didn’t miss the small smile tugging at his lips though at Ella’s enthusiasm at his return. “Yes, well, it’s good to see you too Miss Lopez” he said tenderly when he’d extricated himself from her embrace.

“Man, it’s so great to have Deckerstar back together! When did you get back?!”

“I landed just last night - quite literally” Lucifer supplied helpfully.

Chloe blushed. She could see the cogs turning in Ella’s mind as she put that little nugget of information together with them having arrived together this early in the morning.

“Wait - you’re not just together, you’re _together_ together!” Ella’s excited squeal was less question and more statement.

Lucifer looked to Chloe, uncharacteristically unsure of what to say. In the short time he’d been back they hadn’t gotten around to the ‘what are we?’ conversation, but she had no hesitation in answering. “We are.”

Lucifer’s happy sigh at those two simple words told her it was what he wanted to hear.

“Oh my gosh I’m so happy for you!” Ella clapped her blue-gloved hands together like an excited seal. “I mean this has literally been the longest will they-won’t they _everrr_ , and you know there were times when I thought the Deckerstar ship had sailed - but I never gave up hope! By the way, I totally called this way back on that first case we had together – that one with the chick that got impaled with the flamingo horns…anyway I _knew_ there was something between you guys even then! Man, you could cut that sexual tension with a knife!” She accompanied this statement with a swinging motion of her arms, reminiscent of a jedi with a lightsaber.

Chloe couldn’t help but be touched by her friend’s happiness at her happiness. Ella was not yet done with expressing her excitement though and Chloe quickly found herself wrapped in the forensic’s tiny but deceptively strong arms.

“¿La mejor noche de tu vida?” Ella teased quietly - but Chloe doubted it was quiet enough to evade Lucifer’s supersonic hearing.

If the amused snort he emitted was anything to go by, it definitely hadn’t been quiet enough. Chloe blushed furiously - again, feeling the tips of her ears turn crimson. She knew full well that Lucifer understood Spanish – along with every other language to ever exist, and didn’t need to look at him to know he was smirking.

“El diablo està en el detalle, Miss Lopez” Lucifer crooned smugly.

Chloe slapped him in the chest, causing him to laugh happily. It was such a joyous sound that Chloe couldn’t bring herself to reprimand him. Instead she rolled her eyes good naturedly, trying and failing to fight the smile pulling at her lips, and shyly leaned into his side.

Lucifer’s hand automatically found her hip and he smiled ‘their smile’ at her as he caught her eye.

“Aaahh, you guys are so cute!” Ella beamed as she watched the two of them.

Lucifer looked affronted. “The devil is not _cute_ Miss Lopez. Handsome, loin stirringly attractive - yes. But cute - no. Cute is how people describe puppies, or that tiny nephew of mine.”

Chloe snorted at how offended he was at the term and couldn’t resist teasing him. “Well you are related to Charlie – maybe it runs in the family.”

If possible, Ella’s grin widened even further. “You guys are definitely cute!”

Before Lucifer could protest further, Chloe squeezed his arm and gave him a warm smile. “I’m gunna go talk to the witnesses.

Lucifer watched her retreat into the kitchen and start talking to the victim’s wife, with a fond expression on his face. He’d missed this.

“She really missed you dude” Ella commented, drawing his attention away from his detective. “I mean, we all missed you, but it really hit Chloe hard – she just wasn’t the same without you. She tried to hide it, but we all knew she was hurting.”

Lucifer gave her a pained smile. “A pain I am all too familiar with Miss Lopez. The detective is the last person in the world I would ever wish to hurt.”

“You’re back now though, so you two can finally have you’re shot, right?”

Lucifer glanced back over at Chloe and she turned, as if sensing his eyes on her and smiled at him. “Indeed, there is nothing I desire more.”

* * *

After spending the first half of the day at the crime scene and the remainder of her shift interviewing witnesses back at the precinct, Chloe wrapped up for the day at an unusually reasonable hour. Truths rolled much quicker from suspects with Lucifer back by her side, which undoubtedly sped up the process. He’d enthusiastically asked if they could _“do ‘our mojo’ now?”_ – the use of ‘our’ warming her heart.

They didn’t quite manage to fit in the whole ‘afternoon delight’ as Lucifer had suggested, but there was a lot of secret touches, where their hands would innocently brush as they moved past each other. There was also a lot of not so innocent, what could only be described as, eye-sex, when they shared a look. Both had the effect of setting her senses alight and raising the temperature in the room – her jacket had been discarded half-way through the morning. Oh, and then there was the totally not-PG, heavy make out session (initiated by her but provoked by his completely unsubtle, sinful looks) in her cruiser when they’d pulled into the precinct parking lot. So, all in all they spent the day acting like a pair of horny teenagers. And Chloe had zero regrets. Lucifer was definitely rubbing off on her…in more ways than one. She snorted in amusement, imagining the innuendo-laden joke he would undoubtedly make if she were to voice that comment aloud.

It was daytime, the sun warming her skin, when they stepped out of the precinct, and Chloe invited Lucifer back to hers for dinner. She told him it was because Trixie had missed him and wanted to see him. This was true – her daughter had sent no less than five texts throughout the day requesting his presence and suggesting various activities, but the real reason was that him being back still felt like a dream, and she didn’t want their day to end in case she woke up from it.

Lucifer was surprisingly amenable to spending the evening with her ‘sticky little spawn’ and only showed the smallest degree of awkwardness when Trixie wrapped herself around his legs. And even this was offset by the fond way he smoothed his hand over her hair and the affectionate smile he tried to hide. Chloe leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, eliciting a delighted smile from Trixie and a surprised one from the man himself.

When Trixie finally relinquished her hold on Lucifer’s legs, Chloe was promptly shooed upstairs to relax in a nice hot bath and told in no uncertain terms that she would not be lifting a finger tonight. She’d protested that she’d been the one to invite him over, and it was customary for the host to make dinner. Lucifer however was having none of it and assured her that everything was under control and that he and ‘Decker Junior’ would take care of dinner. Leaving the two of them to their own devices, and in the kitchen, probably wasn’t the wisest idea, but a hot, interruption free bath was too tempting an offer to pass up – especially given that it was such a rare luxury.

Even though Lucifer had next to zero relationship experience, he was winning major boyfriend points. _Was that what they were now – boyfriend and girlfriend?_ An excited tingle ran down her spine at the term. They hadn’t explicitly described it in that way, but they’d agreed that they were ‘together’ so that technically made them boyfriend and girlfriend. She was the devil’s girlfriend – Chloe giggled at the craziness of that statement, but knew she wouldn’t have it any other way. He may be the devil, but he was also an angel – her angel.

Chloe had a feeling Lucifer’s actions were in part motivated by his feeling guilty at being away for so long and wanting to make amends. She felt guilty that he felt guilty, because none of this had been his fault – he was the selfless hero in this story, sacrificing himself for the sake of those he loved. She would talk to him later and make him understand that he had absolutely nothing to feel bad about.

When Chloe emerged from the bathroom 45 minutes later, towelling her hair as she made her way back downstairs, she felt more relaxed than she had in months. The scene she was met with when she reached the bottom warmed her heart. Lucifer was stood behind Trixie, their two dark heads bent over the counter top in concentration as he guided her in the art of mixing some sort of chocolate concoction in a bowl. They were deeply engrossed in their task and hadn’t noticed her presence yet, so she took the opportunity to watch her two favourite people.

“Yes, that’s it Spawn. We’ll make a chef of you yet” Lucifer praised her.

Trixie beamed proudly up at him before returning her attention to the mixture and doubling her efforts. The adoration her daughter had for him was obvious, and if the flour in his hair and pleased smile on his face were anything to go by, he loved her right back. And really, what more could she ask for?

“Mommy’s gunna love the chocolate cake!” Trixie enthused.

“I’m sure she will child, but I’m under no illusions the request for chocolate cake was more for your benefit than hers.”

Trixie giggled but offered no denial.

With the mixing complete, Lucifer helped Trixie pour the mixture into a tin and transfer it to the oven. “Dinner first though – I believe your mother has rules regarding the timing of sugar consumption.”

Trixie “Mmhmm”-ed in agreement and Chloe smiled at Lucifer’s parenting skills and actual adherence to her rules.

“Can I lick the bowl?” Trixie asked hopefully.

Lucifer looked a little disgusted at the idea but relented with an “If you must.” Trixie promptly shoved her entire head into the bowl and Lucifer’s subsequent astonished expression was perhaps the most comical thing she’d ever seen.

“Can we go flying again?” Trixie asked hopefully when her head re-emerged.

_Okay, what?!_ Chloe decided it was time to announce her presence. “Flying?! …Again?!”

Lucifer and Trixie spun around so fast Chloe was surprised they didn’t get whiplash. Both of their mouths dropped open like goldfish and they wore matching guilty expressions. No one would believe the two of them weren’t related in that moment.

Trixie’s chocolate smeared face turned apologetic as she looked up at Lucifer. “Sorry!”

Lucifer gave her a reassuring pat on the head before turning his attention back to Chloe. “I can assure you, Beatrice was never in any danger. Besides, we all know air travel has far better safety rates than by road.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at his attempt at a joke. “I’m pretty sure those statistics relate to travel via aeroplanes, and not archangel airways!”

Trixie snickered, but when Chloe raised an eyebrow at her she swiftly clamped her mouth shut.

Lucifer had the decency to look chastised. “Quite, Detective. In my defence, it was for the sake of expedience. Dear old Dad didn’t think to provide me with my wallet or car keys when he deposited me on the beach.” His face looked pained as he continued softly, “Chloe…you have to know I would never let anything happen to your child.”

Chloe softened at his words – she knew he would literally move Heaven and Hell for them, and had done. He’d saved both her and Trixie’s lives multiple times in the past, and given her line of work he’d probably end up doing it again at some point. She smiled warmly at him as she walked over to them, letting him know she wasn’t upset. The idea of her daughter flying through the skies of LA with Lucifer was more than a little surreal, but Lucifer was one of the very few people in this world that she would trust implicitly with her daughter’s life. “I know” she told him earnestly, reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

An audible sigh of relief escaped his lips.

After despatching Trixie to go and wash her face, Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer’s waist and smiled as she added, “Maybe you can take me too next time.”

Lucifer beamed so brightly it lit up the entire room. “It would be my pleasure darling.”

* * *

Dinner was divine – literally. Chloe could quite happily be cooked for and waited on by Lucifer for the rest of her days. Lucifer was simply happy that she enjoyed his culinary efforts, and after polishing off two generous helping of chocolate cake each for dessert, the trio relocated to the lounge floor for a game of Monopoly.

Trixie kindly offered Lucifer use of the top hat, as the shoe had mysteriously disappeared. Lucifer had blushed as he shyly reached into his jacket pocket and produced said ‘missing’ piece. Chloe smiled warmly at him but didn’t call him out on it – they both knew he hadn’t ‘accidentally’ taken it home with him last time.

Chloe was not at all competitive at this game – instead her enjoyment came from watching Lucifer become more and more dumbfounded as he was once again bankrupted by a ten-year-old.

Trixie grinned smugly, a stack of banknotes in front of her, looking like a high roller at a casino. “Hand it over Morningstar!”

Chloe snorted and Lucifer huffed as he gave her his last $150, effectively rendering himself out of the game. “Shrewd little thing aren’t you! I could actually use someone with your financial wizardry to handle the books at Lux – feel free to send me your CV child.”

Trixie giggled happily and Chloe rolled her eyes in amusement.

Maze and Ari chose that moment to barrel through the door, popcorn in hand and laughing at some inside joke. Seeing the three of them sprawled on the floor, Maze made her way over to see what was going on and smirked at the sight she was met with.

“Way to go little human” she said proudly, fist-bumping Trixie.

“What’s this?” Ari asked curiously, peering over the couch.

“Trixie killed Lucifer” Maze supplied smugly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Decker Junior didn’t _kill me_ Mazikeen _,_ she merely commandeered all of my fake money!”. Maze just snorted in amusement. “It’s a stupid game” he grumbled. “And, _spoiler alert_ child, it’s totally unrealistic.” He waved his hand dismissively in the air. “If I wanted to purchase a property I’d just go and buy it – none of this rolling a dice and waiting to land on a square nonsense!”

“That may be how it works for you Lucifer, but most people can’t just go and buy real estate whenever they want” Chloe teased, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Lucifer leaned towards her, so close she could feel his warm breath on her face, keeping his voice low as he murmured seductively, “Well darling, now that you’re in bed with the devil – quite literally, whatever you desire shall be yours.”

Chloe chuckled in amusement before closing the remaining gap between them and kissing him. When she pulled back, she smiled as she told him truthfully, “I already have everything I desire.”

* * *

**_1 year later:_ **

“So does it meet with your requirements then Spawn?”

Lucifer when asking this question, to untrained ears sounded calm and confident, but Chloe knowing him as she did, didn’t miss the hint of nervousness in his voice or the way he subtly fiddled with his cufflinks. She smiled in the knowledge that his anxiousness was due to him wanting to please her daughter.

He really didn’t need to worry though, and she didn’t even need to look at her overexcited daughter to know what her reaction would be.

“Are you kidding?!” Trixie exclaimed, her eyes wide with awe and joy as she walked out of what was to be her room. “It’s huge! And I have my own _balcony!_ And my own bathroom! And there’s a pool! _And_ I can see the beach from here!”

“So that’s a yes then?”

Chloe snorted in amusement – Lucifer was still a work in progress when it came to reading emotions.

“Yes! I love it!”

Lucifer let out a sigh of relief at Trixie’s seal of approval.

“I could even jump into the pool from my balcony!”

“Erm, well perhaps you might want to limit the jumping into pools to when you’re actually on solid ground child” Lucifer interjected, “And the jumping off of balconies to when you’re with someone who actually has wings – and who thereby will prevent you from decorating the patio.”

Trixie giggled but agreed as she ran over to the window to admire the view again. Chloe squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile as she looked up at him.

Over the past year the bond between him and Trixie had grown even stronger. They were thick as thieves and always getting into mischief together – the child inside Lucifer finding a kindred spirit in her now almost 12 year old daughter. But Lucifer had also unconsciously taken on the role of ‘step-devil’, offering surprisingly appropriate and inciteful guidance and support to Trixie when the need arose. Indeed, he was very protective of the ‘sticky little urchin’ he’d been so wary of when he’d first met her.

This was never evidenced more clearly than when Trixie came home from school one day, a thunderous scowl on her face as she thrust a letter in front of Chloe and Lucifer and plonked down onto the couch with a huff, arms crossed. The letter stated that she’d been suspended for punching a boy in the face and that the school had a zero tolerance policy on violence. What the letter didn’t say however was why Trixie had taken such measures. Lucifer’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as he asked her this question, and Trixie’s eyes had misted up when she explained that Billy Hawkins had asked her to be his girlfriend but that she didn’t like him so she said no. Billy had asked her again, and she’d said no again. But then he tried to kiss her in the playground, and wouldn’t listen when she said no – so she punched him in the face.

Lucifer’s jaw clenched as his eyes flashed red, and Chloe knew he was struggling to contain his anger. He was the poster boy for consent and did not look favourably on anyone who didn’t share his views – especially when it impacted people he cared about. _‘Come on child – we’re going to sort this out.’_ He took Trixie by the hand and lead them out to the car. After driving the three of them to the school, he unceremoniously barged into the principal’s office and shooed the unfortunate people out who happened to be in a meeting with him. Chloe watched in a mixture of awe and mild concern as Lucifer flicked Trixie’s crumpled letter in the principal’s face, then fixed him with an icy glare as he castigated him on why he thought it was acceptable _‘to teach these poor miniature humans to have such a casual disregard for consent’_. ‘ _Have you not heard of #MeToo?’_ he asked tersely, _‘Because I’m sure the media would love to know what a prehistoric barbarian institution you’re running here_. _Did I mention I know the editor in chief of the LA Times?’_ The principal’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he stuttered to form a response. Lucifer abruptly shushed him before he could utter a word. _‘Now, young Beatrice was more than within her rights to react in the manner in which she did, and had you been doing your job correctly she wouldn’t have needed to take matters into her own fists. So, what are you going to do to rectify this unpleasant little mess you’ve made, hmm?’_ …Needless to say, Trixie’s suspension was lifted, and Billy Hawkins was removed from any and all classes he shared with Trixie. At Lucifer’s quirked eyebrow, suggesting that wasn’t quite enough, the principal apologised _profusely_ to Trixie and promised Lucifer and Chloe that he would arrange extra teaching to be delivered to all classes regarding consent.

Trixie had smiled proudly at Lucifer throughout his entire monologue in the principal’s office and once outside she wrapped her arms around his waist and murmured _‘I love you Lucifer’_ into his shirt. Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. He looked adorably to Chloe for guidance, but she just smiled proudly at him, much like her daughter had, her eyes watering with emotion. Lucifer cleared his throat and placed a gentle hand on Trixie’s hair. _‘Yes…well…how about going for some chocolate cake Beatrice?’_ Trixie whooped and ran over to the car. Chloe leaned up and kissed his cheek, knowing that that was his way of reciprocating Trixie’s sentiment. It warmed her heart to see him care for and look out for her daughter. She showed him her appreciation later that night in their own special way.

“What?” Lucifer asked softly, a smile pulling at his lips as she smiled up at him.

“Nothing” she replied, equally tenderly, “You’re just really good with her.”

Lucifer blushed and dropped his gaze. He’d gotten better at taking compliments (at least ones that weren’t sexual – he never had any problems accepting those), but he still had a way to go with believing he was worthy of them. “Why don’t we go and take a look at our room – the decorators finished it yesterday.”

Chloe didn’t push him on his subject change and instead just smiled and took his hand as he led her to the east wing of the house that was solely for the two of them.

A couple of months ago they’d decided to take the ‘next step’ and move in together. It was a big deal for both of them as she hadn’t lived with a guy since Dan, and he’d never had a serious relationship before her. They reasoned though that since they spent every night together anyway, they practically lived together already. Lucifer also added that by sharing a home they’d be ‘ _cutting their carbon footprint and doing their bit to save the planet’._

This then led to the discussion as to _where_ they would live. Her apartment would be too small even just considering the ridiculous size of Lucifer’s wardrobe, and although Chloe loved Lucifer’s apartment, she wasn’t overly keen on Trixie living above a nightclub, and the commute to her school would be longer. Lucifer was unperturbed by this and casually offered to buy them somewhere new – whatever and wherever she desired. Chloe knew that money was no issue to him, nor did he view money as a big deal, he just wanted to make her happy. But she’d always been independent and felt uncomfortable with the idea of him spending so much money on her, even if it would be for him too.

And so, as had become familiar in the almost five years that she’d known him, Lucifer found a loophole. _‘If you don’t want me to spend any money in buying somewhere new, I have the perfect solution!’_ He then dropped a folder of glossy real estate photos onto the coffee table in front of her.

As she spread them out and took in the lavish array of properties on display, she frowned in confusion at him. _‘How is this you not spending money?’_

A pleased grin crossed Lucifer’s face. _‘I wouldn’t be spending any ‘extra’ money – because I already own them’_ he declared proudly. _‘I’ve highlighted the three that are most ideal for commuting to work and the spawn’s school’._

_‘You own all of these?’_ she asked, a little dumbfounded. Apparently, Lucifer owned enough real estate, just in LA, to create his own limited edition Monopoly board!

_‘Yep’_ he replied, popping the ‘p’. _‘And they’re all just sitting there empty while I pay maintenance on them. So technically, you’d be ‘saving’ me money if we moved in to one’._

Lucifer had beamed, obviously proud of his genius solution and Chloe couldn’t help but smile back at his very Lucifer reasoning. He’d already spent the money on the properties so he wouldn’t _technically_ be spending any extra because of her – his reasoning was sound-ish, even if the maths was a little flimsy.

And so they ended up visiting the three properties that Lucifer had thoughtfully highlighted as the ones he thought she’d find most appropriate. The one they were standing in now, the one they had chosen, was the second, and last, one they visited – she didn’t need to see the third. Chloe had fallen in love with this place as soon as she walked in and saw the view. It was a large house, but not ostentatiously so – and the smallest of the three, on Camarosa Drive in Santa Monica. Chloe never imagined she’d ever live somewhere like this, and still felt a little guilty that Lucifer had been the one to pay for it all. But he had been so pleased with himself for solving the housing situation and so excited to move in with her that she couldn’t help but share in his enthusiasm. Doing this for her, for them, made him happy – and she’d do anything to make him happy.

The house itself was beautiful, and contained more bedrooms and bathrooms than they’d ever need, in addition to a home theatre, library, games room and pool – much to Trixie’s delight. But it was the view of the beach that sold it to her – the same one where she and Lucifer had first kissed, and also where she’d learned he’d ‘landed’, both when he first came to LA and again when he’d been freed from Hell by his father. So it already held a lot of meaning – for both of them. If Chloe had to hazard a guess, she’d wager that this was his most recent property acquisition, and that he hadn’t owned it for that long.

At the top of the stairs Lucifer kept a hold of her hand as he nervously awaited her reaction. She smiled reassuringly at him after looking around at their ‘room’, which was really more of a suite – there was the actual master bedroom, complete with balcony, a double bathroom, dressing room and a walk-in closet (90% of which would no doubt be taken up by Lucifer’s suits).

“It’s beautiful Lucifer” she told him softly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief, just like he had done with Trixie. “You deserve nothing less Chloe.”

“But you know I’d be happy wherever we lived though, right? It’s having you here with me that makes me happy.”

Lucifer gave her that smile of his that he reserved just for her, that never failed to squeeze at her heart. “I know. It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“That I’m not a gold digger?” Chloe teased.

“That you love me” Lucifer said softly. “And that you love me for _me_ , and not what I can do for you.”

Chloe blinked back the moisture that had started to pool in her eyes. He’d come so far this past year – she hadn’t let a day go by without telling him that she loved him, and his fear that it would be taken away had lessened, and he’d made massive steps in understanding that he was more than worthy of being loved. “I’ve always loved you for you Lucifer. Even when you’ve frustrated the hell out of me!”

Lucifer smirked, “Was that a pun Detective?”

“You’re rubbing off on me” she teased, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

“Mmmm” Lucifer purred, tightening his arms around her, his hands finding the inch of bare skin at the base of her spine where her shirt had ridden up. “I am rather partial to _rubbing off_ on you.”

She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he spoke, the sensation sending a flood of desire southwards.

“Perhaps I might rub off on you in our new shower later. I had them install the same one as we have at Lux - I know how fond you are of it…and of all the fun things we do in it.”

Chloe blushed as memories of ‘all the fun things’ they’d done in said shower flashed through her mind – the majority of which not being activities for which it was originally intended. She leaned in so that her lips were only a hairs breath away from his as she replied, “Perhaps I might let you.”

She giggled as he groaned and closed his eyes as he fought to keep control, certain wayward body parts of his making their presence known. Taking his hand she led him out onto their balcony, then joined him in leaning on the guard rail as they looked out over the garden, where Trixie was sat at the side of the pool, happily paddling her feet in the water.

“Will you miss living at Lux?” Chloe knew he was excited to move in here and to live with her and Trixie, but Lux had been his home ever since he’d moved to Earth, so it would be natural for him to miss it.

“It’s too late to go back now – Ari and Maze have already half moved in, and my bed’s not even cold yet!”

Chloe smiled in amusement as she pictured Lucifer’s bachelor pad being taken over by the angel and demon. “It’s okay if you are you know. It’s your home – it’s okay to miss it.”

Lucifer turned to her, a soft smile pulling at his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him – her back to his chest, and resting his chin atop her head. “Well I’m bringing my piano with me – I’m rather attached to that, and I can’t have Maze decimating it with her wild sex parties.” Chloe chuckled. “…but everything else is just bricks and mortar…and I’ve come to realise that _home_ is not a place, but rather a feeling.”

Chloe swallowed the ball of emotion that had lodged itself in her throat. She would always marvel at his eloquence and ability to portray so much feeling with his words, and without even realising. “And do you have that feeling now?”

She turned her head to look up at him and watched his eyes light up as he smiled.

“I do.”

“So do I.”

The sun shone down on the couple as their lips met in a tender kiss, that was a promise of a future they’d once thought lost. And while neither knew what challenges may lie ahead, one thing was for sure, and that was that Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker would face it all – together. Because when you find someone who makes you _truly_ happy, you’d go to Hell and back to keep them.

_‘Some, no matter how you shake things up, end up making the same choices, are drawn to the same people, the same passions._

_So all seems to have ended well.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading :)
> 
> Kudos for those who noticed the S5 Easter eggs I dropped in throughout the chapters!


End file.
